Old Fashioned
by Sourlips1983
Summary: Nick and Jess reunite after a long summer away from one another. After Reagan moves into the loft jealousy rears it's ugly head and Jess finally tells Nick how she really feels about him. Will Nick come clean about his true feelings or will he shy away again? Major M/NC17 content in some chpts. Ch 31 and 32 are up. Please leave comments if you like it or not.
1. Chapter 1

_My first ever Fanfic. Please let me know what you think. I have an idea where I want this to go, so I do plan to continue. Hopefully lots of angst, jealousy and of course Ness._

 _I am just totally in love with both Jake and Zooey and in a perfect world they would live happily ever after together, but of course they are both married. I'd also like to add that Jake Johnson's forearms are just WOW!_

 _SexyNess ensues as well._

 _ok enjoy! xo..._

* * *

New Orleans...

The summer was shortly coming to an end and Nick had spent nearly the last 3 months in a hotel room working on his novel and catering to Reagan's every whim when she would return from her long days at the office (so to speak).

Reagan travelled a lot and although she was based in New Orleans for the summer, she had to travel throughout Louisiana to meet with different doctors and business people.

Whenever Reagan would have free time, they would spend their days together by the beach and evenings down by the ocean side restaurant near the hotel. But each time he looked out at the big blue abyss, it would remind him about one very special blue eyed girl.

And while he laid in bed at night, he would have a recurring war of words within himself lasting late into the early morning hours, long after Reagan had fallen asleep next to him. He couldn't help but think about her, the one who got away, the one who sleeps mere meters away from his bedroom door each night.

Sure he was enjoying their time together, but if Nick was being perfectly honest with himself, this wasn't going to last forever and he actually couldn't wait to get back to his bar and friends. He felt like the longer time went on, the more difficult it would become if he were to end things with Reagan.

 _God Woman, get out of my head! Why can't I just enjoy who I am with in the here and now? I shouldn't be pining after Jess, when I have this gorgeous, smart and sexy successful woman sleeping next to me. It's not fair to Reagan, it's certainly not fair to Jess and most definitely not fair to myself! But it's your god damn fault Miller; stupid Nick Miller, always fucking things up. Can't ever make any commitments, always moon walking away from your problems and not saying what you want to say in the moment._

But he was making a commitment, it just so happens that it was with the wrong woman. _Oh man, what am I going to do?_

* * *

Thursday...

It had been 3 months since he had seen her. Those ocean blue eyes and succulent red lips were all he could think about since he had left L.A..

She had said she wanted him to go, but he couldn't help but wonder if she really truly meant it. She had looked so lost and helpless when he told her he was planning to join Reagan in New Orleans for 3 months.

Sure he had a nice enough time with Reagan and it helped that she was drop dead gorgeous, but he had to keep reminding himself that she wasn't Jess.

 _No Miller, Stop it, Jess is over you, and she only wants to be your friend. You can't have her! Besides you and Reagan decided to be exclusive after one month in New Orleans._

This was Nick's continuous inner turmoil, relentlessly reminding himself that he was with Reagan and that Jess and him were over; it just wasn't in the cards for them.

He had worked so hard to try and better himself for her, but she had moved on with Ryan and then Sam (again), and although she had broken it off with each of them, she never said she wanted to get back with Nick.

But he couldn't help but wonder what Jess meant when she had told him how incredible he was and that he needs to stop putting himself down.

 _Stop it Nick, she told you to go, she wanted you to figure things out and grow up a little. Reagan is the best thing that has come along in a while, don't screw it up just because you think you may still have a shot with Jess._

As he ascended each floor, he realized that he was just about to re-enter her life and honestly he wasn't sure if he wanted to be with Reagan anymore.

Sure, Nick didn't really have it within himself to be a dick, and he certainly wasn't just going to break it off with Reagan, especially after spending 3 months in a free hotel room and making love to her almost every night.

 _Was it really making love though?_ If Nick was being perfectly honest with himself, it was more just sex, hot and raunchy sex.

There really wasn't much intimacy in their sexual rendezvous; he would try to cuddle with her, but she would just push him off and say that she was too tired or that she was in a rush to get to work. Some nights it was just so quick, that Regan would climb off after she climaxed and roll over and fall asleep.

Nick strolled out of the elevator, turning to his right, he took a deep breath and huffed out his frustration, "You can do this Miller"

He threw his duffel bag over his shoulder and proceeded to put his key into the lock, twisted the handle and flung the heavy grey door open...

* * *

"Oh my God, Nick, you're home early! I wasn't expecting you back until next Friday." Jess exclaimed as she flew up off the couch towards him.

They both stood awkwardly in the entrance of 4D, Jess fiddling with her thumbs and Nick jostling his keys.

"Ah yeah, well Reagan had a bunch of appointments this week, so I decided to come home a little early and enjoy the rest of the summer in Cali."

Jess looked on quizzically, "You brought your keys with you? I thought you never carried them, because you know someone is always home?" Jess asked a little perplexed.

"Well I couldn't be too sure if anyone would be here when I got back. Just trying to be more prepared, you know?"

Jess looked up at him and smirked "Hmm… I see, well it's nice to have you home Miller." Nick smiled at her unable to look away from her big blue eyes, "It's nice to see you too Day."

They both stood there staring at one another, Nick shifting his duffel bag up over his left shoulder and Jess rubbing her hands through her hair and twisting her right foot back and forth.

Nick noted that she always tended to fidget like this when she was nervous. "Get in here, give me a hug kid".

Jess walked over shyly and reached up around his neck, not quite sure what to do with her hands. She had been struggling with Nick's absence ever since she had her own epiphany, (thanks to Sam), that she was most definitely still in love with him.

She softly laid her hands down around his neck, placing one over the other. Nick pulled her in tight, wrapping his big arms around her waist and gave her a squeeze. 'Oh my, they've gotten bigger and his chest is just... WOW!'

Her brain was swirling as his familiar scent filtrated its' way up into her nostrils. 'God, he smells so good!' She felt dizzy enough that she lost her balance when he finally let go of her.

"Whoa there, you ok? I got ya." Nick took her by the arm to steady her.

Jess' mind began to whirl. 'My gosh, he looks good, he has definitely been working out. His chest and shoulders had gotten broader, his waist was smaller and it looked like his cookie pouch was just about gone. And look at those forearms.'

"Hey Jess, I asked you what's new with you? Are you ok, you look a bit dizzy?"

Jess was lost in her thoughts. "Oh, oh, sure yeah I am fine, everyone else is good, goood... Nothing really new. Cece and Schmidt are out house hunting as we speak and well Winston is in love; but you already knew that. And Furguson is staying at Aly's now."

Nick let out a low chuckle, "Hmm… really, why? I never pictured Winston leaving his cat at someone else's house."

Jess flicked her bangs out of her eyes, "Oh yeah, well you know Aly works the day shift and Winston works evenings now, so he thought that it would probably be best for Furguson to be at Aly's place. Besides Winston is there all the time, I wouldn't be surprised if he decides to move out next."

Jess shifted herself over to the wall to give herself a little more support.

"Yeah, well you're probably right about that." Nick's mind began to wander and for some stupid reason he thought that now might be the perfect opportunity to spring an idea that he and Reagan, well mainly Reagan, were mulling over.

"Hey Jess, Reagan is actually planning to move to L.A., she has been given a permanent position as a training director at Pfizer and well she was thinking that with Cece and Schmidt moving out, that maybe she could stay with us for a little while. She would probably stay in my room, and..." Nick felt the air stifle as his words fell from his mouth. He watched as Jess crossed her arms, one over the other and furrowed her brow.

"You know just until she gets settled in L.A. And she'll pay rent of course." Nick choked out.

Jess looked on nervously, not exactly sure what to say "Ummm… yeah sure Nick, that sounds great. Absolutely wonderful."

Nick could hear the hurt in her voice.

"At least we won't have to try and find a new roommate, you know the whole Craig's list interview thing can be really stressful and all. Last time we had that strange guy Neil move in and he had that box that growled and it totally freaked me out, so yeah, whatever you guys want, I'm in. All in..." Jess knew she was rambling and the tears were beginning to build behind her eyes.

Quickly without another thought she spun on her feet towards the bathroom, throwing her hands up in the air, "Hey Nick, I um, have a... ugh… a date tonight! So I... ugh… need to go get ready."

Jess bolted towards the bathroom, not turning her head back as Nick called out to her. "Ok, well it's nice to see ya Jess. Hopefully we can hang out and catch up. I want to hear about your summer."

Jess slammed the bathroom door behind her and locked it. Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she stripped herself bare and threw her clothes to the floor; she stumbled her way over to the shower, twisted the knob and stepped in. She had barely gotten the curtain closed by the time she had slumped down to the cold wet tiled floor and began to sob.

She really needed to pull herself together. How was she going to be able to cope with Reagan living across the hall from her? Making love, day and night, to the love of her life.

She could have said no to his request, but she wasn't about to just ruin the best thing Nick has had since, well, since Jess and him were together. Besides it really wouldn't be fair for her to ask him to move out of the loft, after all he lived here first. And It's not like she could afford to get a place of her own and there was no way she would be able to just crash at Cece's place all the time, especially when she was just beginning to build a life with Schmidt.

"Come on Jess, you're just going to have to put on your big girl panties and deal with it head on. You can totally do this. Reagan can't be that bad, sure she can be frigid at times, but she also seems to genuinely like Nick. Besides how are they going to react if you keep running out of rooms on the verge of tears all the time? There are only so many excuses you can use."

She had been mumbling to herself for at least a good 20 minutes, while sitting on the shower floor with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head between her knees, trying to stifle her sobs. Then as the water shifted from hot to cold, she began to shiver, and although the tears had stopped flowing, she still couldn't quite catch her breath.

She reached up and turned off the shower, slowly rising off the floor, she reached behind the curtain for her towel to pat herself dry. _Cece will know what to do._

Cece had always been the more sensible one of the two friends and she knew an evening with her best friend and a bottle of pink was all she needed to be able to try rationalize this whole situation.

* * *

20 minutes earlier...

The door down the hall slammed shut.

Nick exhaled as he threw his keys into the bowl to the left on the credenza and dragged his duffel bag into his bedroom. "Jeez, what the hell did I say?" _I thought she would've been more happy to see me. I've only been gone for 3 months._

Nick pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut as his sat himself down on the edge of his bed. _Could she really be upset, because of Reagan? She had lived in the loft before and Jess didn't have a problem with it then, granted I wasn't sleeping with Reagan at the time, but why should that matter? Jess has no interest in me. Maybe I just caught her at the wrong time._

Nick flew himself back onto his pillow; he was tired from the long flight home and he knew he could use a nap. He also had to get back into the swing of things, because he planned to work the late shift tomorrow night and Fridays were always busy. And although he was part owner of the bar, he could really use the tips; especially since he had spent all his hard earned savings wining and dining Reagan all summer.

He began to drift to sleep when he heard his phone buzzing. He lifted his head slightly and reached into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone.

It was Reagan, "Hey Nicky baby, I just got off work. Did you talk to Jess and the guys yet? The meetings I had planned next week have been cancelled and they want me to start my new job in L.A. on Monday. Sooo... I was thinking that if it's still ok with you and hopefully with the others, that I could move in this weekend."

Nick's thoughts began to drift to the woman down the hallway; _Jess had said she was good and I'm sure Winston won't mind. He works all night anyways and Reagan won't be home in the day time. And knowing Schmidt, he would be over the moon, especially since his new wife had already had a previous fling with his bisexual girlfriend. Putting them both under one roof would bring on a whole new set of fun possibilities, at least in Schmidt's mind._

"Sure thing Reagan, Jess said she is fine with the idea. And the guys are preoccupied with their significant others, so I'm sure they won't mind. When do you think you will arrive?"

Nick hovered his finger over the send button. Did he really want Reagan to move in? Did he really want this woman to sleep next to him every night knowing full well that Jess was only a few feet away in the next room?

 _The hell with it, Jess has moved on. She has a date tonight for fuck's sake!_ And with that last thought Nick hit send.

"Ok great! I'm taking the 2am flight Saturday morning, so make sure you pick me up at the airport at 7:00am sharp. Thanks again Nicky!"

Nick winced when he read the last message. He hated when she called him Nicky; only his Dad, Ma and Jamie used that name. None of his friends even called him Nicky, they all knew that he preferred Nick or sometimes Nicholas; especially when a certain someone used it.

And of all days, why Saturday morning? She knew that he was planning to work the late shift on Friday night, now he would have to pull an all niter just to make it to the airport for 7am.

Maybe he could take a quick nap at the bar after his shift, before heading to the airport. Hopefully she'll at least let him sleep when he gets home.

Reagan was always raring to go and the last thing that he wanted to do was have to unpack her things or take her out on the town. With that last thought Nick closed his eyes and nodded off. If he was going to be able to pull this off, he was going to need to catch up on his own beauty rest.

* * *

Jess exited the bathroom and ran into her room.

She grabbed her cell phone from her night stand and quickly shot Cece a text. "Hey, Nick just got home. I panicked and agreed to let Reagan move in with us. Do you think you could pick me up after you're done house hunting? Maybe we could go the bar or something? I told Nick I have a date tonight."

Cece replied not a minute, later "I'm so sorry babe. Get your shit together. I'll be there in 15."

Jess quickly got dressed and quietly slid out of her bedroom door; she had already blow dried her hair and put her make up on, all in an effort to divert Nick's suspicion from her brisk exit earlier. But as she began to tiptoe her way to the front door, she noticed that Nick had left his bedroom door wide open.

He was sprawled out on his clean bedspread, fully clothed and hadn't even taken his shoes off.

She calmly entered his room and removed each shoe from his foot, then grabbed the extra comforter that was laying at the foot of his bed and dragged it up over him. _He always looks so peaceful when he is sleeping_.

As she brought the cover up to his shoulders, Nick rolled onto his left side, "Thanks Ma".

Jess giggled softly as she reached for his cell phone, which was laying on his pillow.

That's when when she saw a flash. It was her, "Hey Nicky, I just wanted to tell you how excited I am to be moving in with you. See you Saturday." Jess nearly dropped his phone, but she managed to place it down safely on his nightstand.

Tears began to well their way back up behind her eyes again. That was it, she needed to get out of here. She didn't know how much more she could take for one evening.

She quickly exited his room and as she opened the front door, Schmidt was standing there, just about to put his key in the door.

As usual, Schmidt greeted Jess with his loud and boisterous voice, "Hey Jess, where are you going in such a hurry. Is Nick home? Cece said something about Nick being here. He has a lot of explaining to do, taking off like that all summer long and leaving me to tend to his heathen bar all alone."

"Yeah Schmidt, leave him alone though, he's sleeping ok? I got a hot date tonight, so I ah, I need to get going. Is Cece downstairs, she promised to give me a lift?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, she is waiting for you out front." Schmidt was already rounding his way towards Nick's room.

Jess took her chance and jumped in the open elevator and quickly pushed the close button, just hoping to get away before Schmidt noticed the tears beginning to stream down her face.

She didn't think she would be able to face Schmidt or anyone else for that matter given the state she was in. Cece was the only one who knew about her predicament and she planned to keep it that way.

As Jess descended the 4 floors, she became almost inconsolable.

Cece was waiting for her just outside the elevator and as the doors opened, Jess fell into her arms. "Oh babe, what happened? Are you ok? Come on let's get out of here, you can fill me in at the bar."

* * *

After too many bottles of pink wine and tequila shots, Cece had decided that it was time to get her friend home. She would let Jess sleep it off and rethink her position in the morning.

* * *

Friday morning...

Nick woke up pretty early; he was feeling refreshed and was actually surprised that he had slept through the night. Maybe it was because he was finally in his own bed or possibly it was because a certain someone was sleeping in the next room just across the hallway from him.

His shoes had been removed and the blanket at the foot of his bed was now covering him. Nick smiled to himself. _It must have been Jess, she's was always looking out for me like an overbearing Mother or caring girlfriend. Erg, stop it Nick!_

Slapping his cheeks, Nick slowly rose from the comfort of his own bed and padded his way to his closet. He reached up and pulled on the string for his closet light, triggering one of his old shoe boxes to tumble down to the floor.

As he slowly crouched down, he noticed that the box which had fallen contained memories of her; The Nerdy Sex coupon that he stole from her during their first Christmas shopping trip together, pieces of the broken helmet which he couldn't bear to part with, (even though he had the piece which Jess had salvaged hanging in his bar), the bracelet he gave her when he had promised her the world while they were down in Mexico and the ring he never had a chance to present her with.

Nick winced when he saw the last item and dragged his hand down his face. He had bought that ring when they returned home from Mexico. It was a small sapphire surrounded by a halo of tiny diamonds.

He happened to stumble upon it at an antique store down by the waterfront. He wasn't planning to buy her a ring at the time, but the blue stone just screamed Jess. And although they had dated each other for nearly a year, he never actually built up the courage to ask her. And after that dreadful morning when they had decided to call it for the second and final time, he had put it away in this box and tried to forget all about it.

Just then he heard his cell buzz on his nightstand. Nick sauntered over and read the text, "Hey babe, I wasn't sure if you got my text earlier, but I really can't wait to see you and start our lives together in L.A.. Hopefully with the extra money we save, we can start condo shopping and move out of the loft together."

 _Condo shopping, ugh_. Nick never really cared for the condo life, he wanted more than just a box in the sky, but Reagan was dead set on living the high life, so to speak.

She with her fancy pharmaceutical job, and constant jet-setting across the country, a condo would suit her lifestyle perfectly.

The thought of it all really left a bad taste in Nick's mouth. He always thought that he would buy a cute little bungalow in the suburbs and maybe settle down and have a few kids; eventually growing old with his wife sitting by his side on their veranda watching the California sunsets until their dying days.

"Yeah for sure. See you tomorrow morning." Nick hit send and shoved his cell phone deep down into his pocket.

Twirling the ring on the edge of his pinky, Nick picked up the small blue velvet box and set the ring inside before putting it back into the shoe box. He put the lid back on and reached up to place the box onto the highest shelf. " _Out of sight, out of mind, right Nicky?!_

He grabbed his red and blue flannel off it's hanger and gave it a whiff. _Hmm... Smells fresh enough._ Nick turned out his closet light and slid the material over his arms, exiting his room ready to start his day.

* * *

Nick had tried to wake Jess up; he desperately wanted to hear all about her summer adventures, and was hoping he could take her out for breakfast, but it was no use, she was out cold.

Cece had mentioned that she had a long night and needed to rest.

The new school year was about to begin and Jess was going to be going back to work in a week, so this was her chance to enjoy the remainder of her summer and sleep in during the day.

Nick couldn't help himself, he quickly jotted down a short note and poured her a glass of water and left it on her nightstand along with two Tylenol. She would thank him later.

Everyone else was gone for the day; Winston was at Aly's and Schmidt had gone to work already. And Cece was taking the afternoon shift at the bar, so Nick decided that he too should probably go back to bed.

He had a long night ahead of him and he still needed to catch up on the time difference; not to mention the early morning trip to the airport to pick up his "wonderful" girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already 4pm by the time Jess had finally begun to stir. She fluttered her eyes open and instantly flew her hands up to cover them. She winced from the light streaming through her bedroom window and gently rolled over. That's when she noticed the time on her alarm clock, "Oh my God, I slept the whole day!"

Jess stretched her arms far above her head and opened her mouth to let out a big yawn. Her mouth was dry and pasty from all the tequila and wine she drank the night before, not to mention that her head was still spinning. Unfortunately the extra sleep didn't actually do her any good.

She squeezed her eyes shut and blinked them open again. That's when she noticed the tall glass of water and 2 Tylenol laying next to her night lamp, _Cece must have put those there when she helped me into bed last night._

Jess reached for the Tylenol and glass of water and noticed a small folded up piece of paper stuck to the bottom of the glass. Almost knocking over her water, Jess reached for the note.

It was soaked from the condensation on the glass, but she instantly recognized the chicken scratch which was scrawled onto the small piece of paper.

"Hey Jess, take these. I hope you feel better and maybe if you're up to it later, you can drop by the bar tonight. I really want to hear about your summer. ❤ Nick"

Jess smiled to herself, _Did he really draw a heart?_

She flipped the note over once again and stretched out the small piece of paper, trying to salvage it from the water stain which was causing his poor penmanship to run. There was indeed a heart. _But stop fooling yourself Jess, he is with Reagan. He only cares, because he is your friend. If he was still in love with you, he wouldn't have asked his girlfriend to move in with him._

Jess folded the small piece of paper back up into a square and shoved it into the top drawer of her night stand. As instructed, she popped the two Tylenol into her mouth and gulped down the now lukewarm liquid.

Last night's debauchery with Cece, was actually somewhat successful. After she had managed to calm down, Cece had moderately convinced her into giving Reagan a chance. They would all benefit from the extra cash Reagan's portion of the rent would cover and Jess would finally be able to save enough money to move out on her own.

Jess decided she would give it a shot, after all what the hell did she have to lose?

Nick would appreciate her extra effort to become friends with his girlfriend and the last thing she wanted to do was risk losing her friendship with him over another woman. If she were to act badly towards Reagan now, it would defeat the whole purpose of the past two years since they decided to end things and just keep things platonic between each other. She even considered cooking dinner for Reagan and baking her some cupcakes.

Yes, that is exactly what she would do. She would plan an evening maybe early next week, to help welcome Reagan to the loft. And as for tonight, she would make the extra effort to visit Nick while he was working. It's the least she could do, especially since he had taken the time to write her a note and bring her the water and Tylenol.

* * *

Later that evening...

Nick was working behind the bar. It felt great being back to work. He had a pile of bills and paperwork to get through, but that could all wait until tomorrow. Tonight he just wanted to get back into the swing of things.

He always loved being a barman; making fruity cocktails (mainly for the ladies and Winston when he was feeling twirly), of course the classics and his special signature drinks.

He enjoyed listening to the regular patrons banter and talk about their lives. It never got old to him, even when they would slur the same stories over and over again; in fact they always tended to get funnier as the late night hours waned on. It definitely wasn't a boring gig and he was able to make a good living from it.

Nick never could have imagined 5 years ago after he and Caroline had broken up, that he would be where he was today; He was a business owner, and a successful one at that, and he had just completed his first novel, which he was planning to send to a publishing company. All he needed was for someone to read over it. Unfortunately Reagan kept putting it off, saying that she couldn't find the time, but he honestly felt like she wasn't interested in reading it.

But besides that, he finally felt like he had found his niche and most of what he had attained in the past 2 years was thanks to Jess.

She had never gave up on him, she always believed that he could do anything, be anybody that he wanted to be. And when he first started down this new life path, he was really working towards being the best man he could possibly be for her, but as time went on and Jess began dating new people, he realized that he was really striving to be a better man for himself. And if he succeeded, he could only hope to reap the benefits later, but for now he was surprisingly proud of his own accomplishments.

* * *

It was just after 11pm when she bounded in through the heavy door. She was wearing her purple dress, the one that she had worn when they had attended their first wedding together as a fake couple.

It was cut just above the knee and her hair was swept up to one side as her dark curls tumbled down her right shoulder. It nearly took Nick's breath away when he saw her.

She slowly approached the bar, grinning from ear to ear "Hey Nick, how's your first night back?" She hopped up on to the bar stool across from him. He inaudibly muttered "Hey Jess" as he spilled the contents of one of the daiquiris he just made.

"Oh fuck!" he squawked, backing away from his side of the bar and throwing a towel down. "Shit, I'm really sorry Jess. Did I spill anything on you?" Jess laughed, "Nah, Nick, I managed to move away unscathed."

"Well thank goodness, I would hate to ruin your pretty dress."

Jess looked up through her heavy lashes, she could feel the heat on her cheeks. "Seriously Jess, you look... um... you look really beautiful." His brown eyes were full of lust, she was like a magnet to him and he just couldn't pull his gaze away from her.

"Hey Bartender, what does a girl got to do to get a drink around here?" Nick snapped his head down the length of the bar towards the familiar voice who was now hanging her entire upper body over onto his side of the bar table.

"Nicky baby, I managed to catch an early flight home tonight." her legs and feet were flailing as she balanced her taut little body on the bar.

Nick turned back to Jess, "Hey listen, I'm sorry again for almost ruining your dress. I better go tend to her. Maybe we can catch up later?"

Jess desperately tried to hide her disappointment, but Nick had already started to walk away. "Oh yeah sure Nick, I understand."

Jess turned to face Reagan and waved down to her. Reagan was beaming up at her, but she quickly set her sights on Nick as he made his approach. Jess struggled to smile back, but she managed to nod and give a slight smirk in return. By now, Reagan had grabbed Nick by his collar and was pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

Jess couldn't take it, she looked down to the ground and jumped off the bar stool. She could feel her tears welling their way back up behind her eyes, so she decided it was best to leave now before anyone noticed.

She took out her cell and flashed Cece a text as she discreetly made her way over to the exit and dashed outside. She was going to need another night of excessive indulgence to numb the pain and figure out her next plan of action.


	3. Chapter 3

Reagan nearly fell from the bar once she let Nick's collar go. Nick couldn't help, but feel the disappointment wash over him when he saw her. _What the hell is she doing here? She wasn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow morning._

He glanced back down the bar and quickly began to scan the room, but she was already gone. She must have slipped out while Reagan had her tongue down his throat.

Nick had really been looking forward to having a few hours alone with Jess and the others, but mainly Jess. He wanted to hear all about her summer and see how she was coping after her break up with Sam. And although this was really selfish of him, he couldn't help but wonder if her break up with Sam had something to do with him. _You're a dummy Miller, it's been long over with Jess, stop with the wishful thinking._

"Reagan, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to arrive tomorrow?" Nick couldn't help but sound morose.

"Why so glum Nicky? I thought you would have been glad not to have to pick me up at the airport. I know how lazy you are in the morning."

"Ugh, I'm not lazy Reagan, I work night shifts." His tone was irate.

"Jesus Nick, what crawled up your ass?" Reagan sneered as she rotated her stool so she was no longer facing him. "I thought you would have been more excited to see me? After all I am doing you and your friends a favour by moving in and paying a portion of the rent." shooting him a look of disdain over her shoulder.

Feeling exasperated, Nick threw his towel over his shoulder and exhaled, "It's nothing Reagan. I'm sorry that I jumped down your throat." he began rubbing his thumb over his knuckles hard, this was another one of his nervous twitches, "Say how about I make you a drink? You want an old fashioned?"

Reagan twisted her stool back in his direction and smirked up at him, "Sure Nick, an old fashioned sounds great." Nick turned to grab a low ball glass and began putting ice in it.

"Say when do you think we can go furniture shopping? I was hoping that we could get rid of that vile bed of yours."

Nick looked up at her a little annoyed, "Umm... jeez Reagan, I don't know. I just got back to L.A. yesterday and I still have to settle up some paperwork and bills for the bar. Besides don't you want to get yourself settled first?"

"Ahh, come on Nick, I was hoping we could go tomorrow and at least get you a new mattress and bedsheets. I don't really feel like sleeping on your nasty old bed, who knows how many bar wenches you've satisfied yourself with on that thing." she jeered at him.

Nick instantly recognized that she was trying to get under his skin and he could feel his temperature rising, but he really didn't feel like starting a screaming match with her, especially in the middle of his own establishment.

Nick and Schmidt had worked really hard to keep this place running. And ever since they took over from Clyde, business had been booming. He knew if he were to lose his temper in the middle of the bar during peak hours, that Schmidt would hang him by his balls. And to be honest, he was really beginning to enjoy his new role as manager/owner, so he didn't want a slight annoyance (Reagan) to destroy their success.

He leered at her, "Ok Reagan, you win. We will go shopping for a new mattress tomorrow."

"Oh, that's wonderful Nicky!" Pleased with herself, Reagan leaned over the bar towards him and ruffled his hair, "And new linens too." she shouted as she spun herself away from him and jumped off her bar stool.

"I'm going to head home now, can I get your keys? I'd like to take a shower and get to bed early." Nick patted his pocket and reached in to grab his set, reluctantly handing them over to her.

As she snatched them from his grip, she shouted at him from over the bar, "Don't stay up all night, and make sure you come straight to bed when you get home. I want to go shopping first thing after breakfast. And we should go to the locksmith to get a set of keys cut for me as well." with that last breath, she whipped herself around and quickly bounded for the door.

Feeling shell shocked, Nick rubbed the back of his neck and glanced around the bar. He noted that both Winston and Schmidt were no shows tonight. He was really hoping that they would have been there to offer some respite from the ill feelings he was holding towards Reagan, _What the hell am I going to do now? Whatever possessed me to agree to allow her to move in with us? Oh that's right, I didn't, she just said she was moving in and well here she is._

* * *

Jess had made her way home safely. Unfortunately Cece wasn't available, because she had to accompany Schmidt to some last minute work function and said they probably wouldn't be home until really late. And once again Winston was over at Aly's and she was left alone to her own devices.

So there was Jess, in her blue and white polka dot pajamas and bunny slippers, all cuddled up on the couch with her floral duvet wrapped around her while indulging herself in Dirty Dancing and a bucket of Ben & Jerry's; tears streaming down her face, dreading the moment when Nick and his super-hot girlfriend would return home.

She was about halfway through her movie and bucket of ice cream when she heard the keys in the door. Jess grabbed the remote and swiftly turned off the TV. She spun herself around searching for a place to hide her massive bucket of ice cream, but as the door opened she threw the bucket behind the couch.

Quickly she dived down and rolled herself up into a ball, cocooning herself in the blanket, doing her best to try and pretend to be asleep. The last thing she wanted was to have Nick and Reagan walk in on her eating a half bucket full of ice cream and mascara running down her face.

She laid quietly listening to the click clack of high heels make their way down the hall and shortly after the shower began to run. _That must be Reagan, but where's Nick? I didn't hear him come in._ Jess sat upright and listened intently. Whoever it was, they were now in the shower. "Nick, are you here?" no response.

Clambering her way down the hall, she allowed the duvet to fall to the floor. She shuffled her bunny clad feet towards the bathroom and opened the door slowly. "Nick is that you?"

Reagan shot her head out of the shower curtain, "Oh Hey Jess, it's just me. Nick is working until 3 tonight. I hope you don't mind, but I had a hectic day and late flight, so I decided to come home a bit early and get cleaned up before going to bed."

 _Home?,_ Jess didn't know if she could ever get used to Reagan referring to her home as her own.

"Hey Jess, Is this your vanilla body wash? Would you mind if I use it?"

"Umm... sure no problem."

"Ok, great. I also found some coconut, strawberry shampoo. I assume that is yours as well, but I wouldn't be surprised if it belonged to Schmidt!?" It was more of a statement rather than a question. "I'm going to use this too."

"Oh sure Reagan, no problem use whatever you need." she began to exit herself from the bathroom and muttered under her breath, "Why don't you just use my towel too while you're at it, you already have the love of my life, you skank!"

"Hmm... Did you say something Jess, I couldn't hear you over the water."

"Oh nothing Reagan, Nick's towel is the red one. I think it's clean, if you want to use that."

Jess snapped the bathroom door back open and hurried herself back down the hall to her bedroom, picking up her comforter along the way.

She quietly shut her bedroom door and locked it, before flicking her light off and throwing herself down onto her mattress. Jess had enough drama the past two nights and desperately needed to sleep. She didn't know how much more she could take and the last thing she wanted to do was sit up all night and play nicey nice with Nick's playmate.

* * *

Nick rolled in around 4:30am absolutely exhausted.

One of the regular's had drank himself silly and didn't have enough money to cab it home. So being the usual nice guy that he was, Nick agreed to drive him.

The guy lived on the other side of town and while there was no traffic at 3am, it was still about a 35 minute drive there and back.

Nick made his way over to the fridge and stole a beer from the bottom drawer, it was most likely Schmidt's, because it was some 4% fancyman beer, not his regular Heisler. Nick made a mental note that he would need to pick up a case tomorrow.

As he turned his body towards the sofa he scrunched up his nose; there was a brown sticky substance running from somewhere underneath the couch. W _hat the hell is that?_

Nick made his way over towards the couch and there on the floor was a bucket of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Therapy completely toppled upside down. He crouched down to pick up the bucket and noticed that the sweet sticky treat had oozed out all over the floor and under the couch. "Jesus Christ" Nick audibly shouted to himself. _This had to of been Jess'_

He tossed the bucket into the trash and began searching for the mop. _Now where the hell does that OCD moron keep these things?_ Nick hardly cleaned, but he wasn't that much of an oaf to leave melted ice cream all over the floor.

Nick promptly gave up his search and resorted to using an entire roll of paper towels to clean up the mess. _Schmidt can get out the mop and bucket tomorrow and do a thorough sterilization of the living area._

Still riled up, he plunked himself down on the couch and placed his beer onto the wooden coffee table. He reached for the remote and hit the on switch, that's when an image of Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey displayed itself across the still broken TV screen.

Nick glanced back towards the hallway where Jess and his room were separated by no more than 4 feet. Putting two and two together, it dawned on him that Jess had been watching Dirty Dancing while gorging on ice cream, which probably also meant that she had been crying as well. _But over who? Me?_ He began rubbing his neck like he always does when he gets nervous. _Nah Nick, you're crazy, she was probably thinking about Sam again._

Nick stood up and guzzled down the last of the girly beer. He thought twice about the bottle and decided it was best if he tossed it into the recycling bin. He wouldn't want to leave any evidence that would make Schmidt suspect that he was the one who had left a sticky mess behind. _Ahh, who am I kidding? Schmidt is going to blame me anyways. After all my nick name is Sticky Nicky for Fucks Sake!_

He turned out the kitchen light and made his way down the hall towards the washroom to ready himself for bed.

After he had brushed his teeth, he headed back to his room. As he entered he noticed the small figure lying on his side of the bed. _Man this girl is really getting on my last nerve, now she is taking over my side of the bed._ He slipped off his pants and climbed in beside her.

He laid down facing her backside and that's when he got a whiff of her, not Reagan, but Jess. He cuddled in close taking in the glorious scent of her hair and body. _There's no way! That can't be Jess, can it?_ He went to wrap his arm around her and that's when she shifted, "Come on Nick, it's fucking late." Nick jumped up and looked down at the dark haired figure. _That is most definitely not Jess_.

Eye's wide, he laid himself back down and turned over to face his closet door. He reached behind himself trying to grab onto what was left of HIS blankets. He finally managed to grasp a small corner of the comforter, but didn't have any luck, instead Reagan had rolled herself over violently taking the remainder of the blankets with her.

With the small space that was left, Nick resorted to pulling up his side of the bed sheets and balled himself up into a fetal position. He was just so fucking tired, that he didn't care anymore. He finally just closed his eyes and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

 _I hope you're enjoying this so far, I apologize for any grammar, punctuation and spelling errors. I don't have a beta. And you maybe be able to tell already that I am Canadian, so I write favour instead of favor._

 _I think Megan Fox's character is great on the show, but as you can tell, I am really hoping they make her out to be a real snobby bitch. I just want Nick to realize that he should be with someone more like Jess._

 _ok have a good night. I hope to keep updating soon._


	4. Chapter 4

Jess woke with a start. Someone had just shut the front door, fairly loudly too. She turned over to look at her alarm clock and the time flashed 7:30. _Good thing Winston's not home, because he'd be cursing out whoever that was for waking him up so early on a Saturday._

By 8, Jess was up. While lying in bed she had made the decision that she was going to make everyone breakfast, yes including Reagan too.

Jess didn't bother getting dressed, she wanted to get everything ready before her roommates rose from their slumbers.

With Nick just getting back from New Orleans and Reagan moving in, she figured that it was a special enough occasion to make her famous double stuffed buttermilk chocolate chip and banana pancakes with bacon and scrambled eggs. It was a hearty meal, but it was his absolute favorite and whenever she had made it for him in the past, he would go on and on about how good her pancakes were and how they reminded him of his mother's.

Humming to herself, she started by putting on a fresh pot of coffee and then ducked her head into the fridge to pull out the bacon and eggs. She strategically stacked each ingredient one on top of the other, before reaching down to grab the carton of buttermilk. She then made her way slowly over to her working station, balancing each item in her arms before placing them down.

Jess began by putting the bacon on a baking sheet, which she had previously covered in parchment, and placed it in the oven. Next she sliced up some bananas, then took out the flour and chocolate chips and added everything to her mixing bowls. As she was busying herself in the kitchen, Nick had made his way into join her.

"Hey sleepy head, what time did you get in at?"

"Morning Jess." Nick let out a wide yawn and made his way behind her to pour himself a cup of coffee. "I think it was around 4:30 by the time I got in." His voice was still gruff and groggy from his lack of sleep.

"Wow Nick, you're up pretty early, for someone who went to bed so late. You sure you don't want to go lie back down for another 20 minutes? I'll call ya when breakfast is ready."

He moved towards her, taking a sip of the hot black liquid and rested his elbows over the kitchen island next to her. He smiled up at her, "Are you making what I think you're making?"

She looked down into his dark brown eyes and couldn't help but blush. "Oh Nicholas, by whatever do you mean?" She fluttered her lashes at him and chuckled as she let out her Southern drawl.

Nick let out a hearty laugh as well, "You know on any other day I would stick around and help you, but..." Jess stopped stirring and shot Nick a questionable look, "Oh really!?" They both burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Hey, I may not be the best chef, but give me some credit."

"Yeah, yeah Miller, you've always been my knight and shining armor when I need jars opened or something from the top shelf."

"Keep mocking me Day and I won't help you the next time you need your jam." He had his mug in his hand and was sticking one finger out in her direction, his voice all gravely and full of warning.

Jess knew he was just joshing, but she couldn't help, but bite her lower lip; he drove her absolutely crazy when he would get stern, _Man he's such a hot mess with his scruff and bedhead._

She decided not to challenge him, she loves jam, and Nick was usually the only one ever around to help her open the damn jar.

He was mesmerized by her _, she's so cute when she bites her lower lip._

After a moment, Nick shook his head realizing that he was staring, and knocked his knuckles onto the hard surface of the island, "You know what, I'm going to take you up on that offer and go lie down. But come get me as soon as that bacon and those pancakes are ready, I don't want Schmidt to devour them all."

Nick was right to be worried, because although Schmidt was into his fitness and healthy eating routine, he never could resist Jess' banana chocolate chip pancakes.

He swallowed the last of his coffee and shuffled himself back to his room.

* * *

 _This chapter is short, but I promise to return soon. The server was down, so I lost my momentum._

 _P.S. quick cooking tips, bacon is great when cooked in the oven. I cook it at 400* for about 15 minutes, make sure you turn the bacon over at the 10 minute mark and put it back in the oven for another 5 minutes_.


	5. Chapter 5

About 20 minutes later...

Schmidt popped his head outside his door, "What is that glorious aroma?" he could see Jess stacking pancakes onto a plate which was set beside the stove. Schmidt flung his door wide open, "Jessica Day, you evil temptress." He was grinning maniacally from ear to ear.

"Oh, hey Schmidt, grab a plate. Is Cece up yet?"

"Cece, you best get up, otherwise you're going to miss out on this marvelous masterpiece." Cece ambled her way into the kitchen, but the overwhelming smell of bacon and grease made her gag and she took off running towards the bathroom. Normally Schmidt would have tended to his wife, but he was too concerned with getting his share of the famous sought-after hotcakes.

He began towering his plate sky-high, when Jess whirled around with her hand on her hip and spatula waving in the air, "SCHMIDT! Don't you think you should go see if Cece is ok?"

His cheeks were already stuffed to the brim, he reminded her of a crazy squirrel. "Ahh, come on Schmidt, make sure you save some for the rest of us. And at least take a seat."

Schmidt went to set his plate down on the kitchen table and that's when he noticed the sticky mess on the floor, "What in the world is that?" He approached the sticky crime scene surrounding the back of the couch, "What the hell is that? That baboon has been home no more than 48 hours..."

Jess' eyes got really wide, resembling a deer caught in headlights; she had completely forgotten about the ice cream that she had tossed behind the couch the night before.

"Nick, NICHOLAS!", Schmidt shouted.

Jess was about to confess, but Nick entered the hallway, "What Schmidt!?"

"What the hell is this?" Schmidt snapped back pointing to the back of the leather sofa.

Nick looked to Jess, she was on her tiptoes biting her lip, "Oh that, I spilled some ice cream last night. I tried to clean it up, but all I could find were paper towels."

"Paper towels Nick, really? No wonder everything is so sticky! Do you realize how long this is going to take to clean up? I'm going to have to scour the entire living room floor."

Thoroughly disinterested, Nick walked towards Jess and winked at her, "You go ahead and do that Schmidt."

He took a plate and began piling his share of the pancakes and bacon onto his plate then proceeded to drench everything in maple syrup.

Jess smiled at him as she added some scrambled eggs to his plate. With a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth, Nick gave her a nod of appreciation as he went over to the table and sat down.

Nick was starving and dove right into the delectable dish. As he shoved a large piece of pancake into his mouth Reagan marched through the front door.

She had just returned from her intense training session at the local Goodlife Fitness, which she had an executive membership to. And she was still wearing her sleek, but very sexy, black workout attire.

Jess turned to her as Reagan began removing her ear buds from her ears, "Morning Reagan, you're just in time for my famous double stuffed banana and chocolate chip pancakes." Jess' arm was stretched out offering Reagan a full plate of food.

Reagan shot a stony look towards Nick, "Nick, is this what you are eating?"

Nick was chomping down on his bacon, cheeks still full of the sinfully sweet pancake goodness. He stopped chewing and looked to Jess, then back at Reagan. He looked like a kid who just got caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"You've been doing so well Nicky and now you're home not more than 2 days and you're devouring this crap."

"Hey!" Jess squeaked.

"No offense Jess, but this stuff is laden with cancer causing sugar and fat. And Nick managed to lose 15 pounds over the summer. He doesn't need these types of temptations!"

Jess glanced back at a Nick, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Nick chewed the remainder of what was in his mouth and swallowed slowly. He looked at Reagan sheepishly and said, "Oh come on Reagan, a little indulgence isn't so bad once and awhile."

"Nicky, I'm surprised, you of all people know how hard you worked to lose all that fat off your body."

Schmidt let out a snicker from behind the couch. Nick picked up his dirty napkin and threw it at his head, "You shut up over there!"

He looked back at Reagan, her face was red and full of rage. Not wanting to start a fight in front of his loft mates, Nick stood up and pushed his half eaten plate away. He turned to Jess and thanked her before following Reagan back to his room with his tail between his legs.

Schmidt stood up from behind the couch and walked back to the kitchen table, "Well I never thought in a million years that I would witness Mr. Miller turn down this absolute brilliance!" He looked to Jess sympathetically and began scraping Nick's leftovers onto his own plate.

Jess sat down at the table with her own generous helping, "Thanks Schmidt."

The two ate in silence with one another and when they were done, Schmidt offered to clean up while Jess went to tend to Cece, who had still not yet reemerged from the bathroom.

* * *

 _for those of you enjoying this story, could I get some title suggestions? I was thinking Old Fashioned, or Last and only love._


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile in Nick' s room...

Nick slammed the door behind himself and turned on Reagan, "What the fuck was that all about!?" he snapped.

"What Nick? You're back home for not more than 48 hours and you're already reverting back to your old habits." Reagan spat.

"Jesus Reagan, Jess was just trying to do something nice for us. And you completely disregarded her feelings and insulted her food."

"Oh Nicky, Jess is a big girl, she'll get over it. Besides it would do her some good if she laid off the sweets as well. I caught her eating ice cream last night." Nick's jaw dropped, _Jess must have thrown the bucket in an attempt to hide herself from Reagan._

 _"_ Reagan, these are my friends and roommates, you can't insult them if you want to live here with us!" Nick walked over to his dresser and started sorting through his clothes to get dressed for the day.

Reagan came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her chin up into his back, "I'm sorry Nicky, I've been really stressed with the move and prepping for my new position at work, I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings."

Nick turned around and wound his arms up around her shoulders, looking down into her blue eyes, he couldn't help but notice how subtle the colour was compared to Jess'.

"Listen Reagan, I had a great time this past summer, but we are going to have to set some ground rules if you're going to live here. I can't have you telling me what I can and cannot do. I'm a grown man, not a child."

Reagan looked up at him and pouted, "I know Nicky, but sometimes I just can't help myself. I tend to speak my mind and sometimes things slip."

Nick was still scowling at her with his infamous turtle face. She reached up and kissed him softly on his mouth, "Stop making that face Nick, it freaks me out!"

"Ugh..." He threw his hands up in the air and moved away from her. Moving to the side, Reagan allowed him to move past her, "Ah Nicky, I'm sorry, I promise as of right now I won't say another word about your turtle face."

Ignoring her, Nick began pulling on his pants and walked over to his closet to pick out a clean shirt.

"Are you at least going to come shopping with me today? I really want a new mattress. I didn't sleep very well last night, and there was a spring in my back."

"I need to get dressed Reagan." Nick shot back clearly annoyed. "And please for the love of God, stop calling me Nicky."

Reagan grabbed some clothes from her suit case, "Fine Nicholas, if that's what you want. I need to go take a shower. I hope that when I return, you will have moved past all this." Reagan left his room in a huff.

Nick sat on the edge of his bed, running his hand through his hair. _She has been here less than 12 hours and she's already getting on my nerves. I don't understand, things weren't this bad in New Orleans_.

That's when it dawned on him, _She's jealous of Jess. "_ Oh Miller, what are you going to do?" Nick muttered under his breath.

* * *

Reagan made her way into the bathroom, almost tripping over Jess' bunny slippers, "What's going on guys? Why are you both on the floor?"

Both women had tears streaming downing their faces, but they looked oddly happy, "Don't say anything to the guys yet, but I think I might be pregnant." Cece beamed up at Reagan.

"Schmidt and I have been trying since our honeymoon, and I missed my period 3 weeks ago. I'm not 100% sure, but I've been having a lot of nausea lately; hence the foregoing of alcohol the other night." Cece winked at Jess.

Jess vaguely recalled the other night when Nick returned home from New Orleans, but according to Cece, she had drank an entire bottle of wine to herself and Cece didn't touch a single shot of tequila that night.

"Shit, I can't imagine being in your shoes." Reagan looked down at Cece sympathetically. "I mean 9 months of nausea, cravings, and fat ankles; not to mention the awful heartburn and stretch marks. The whole thing just freaks me out."

Jess was completely gob smacked by Reagan's frankness. She raised up from the floor and put her hands on her hips, "Jeez Reagan, it's fine if you don't want kids, but do you have to be so insensitive? Cece and Schmidt have been planning this for a long time. This might be her only chance to have a child of her own."

"What is with everyone today?" Reagan whipped her hair back and spun towards the shower. "If you don't mind I need to shower, Nicky and I are going shopping for a new bed today; who knows how many tramps he has slept with on that thing." her voice was full of venom.

Jess went completely red, Cece could have sworn she saw steam coming out of her ears, but it was actually coming from the now running shower. "Can you believe her?" Jess hissed.

Cece reached up and grabbed Jess' hand, "It's ok Jess, don't waste your breath, SOME PEOPLE are just too IMMATURE and don't know when to keep their MOUTH'S SHUT!"

Reagan whipped the shower curtain open and scowled at the two women, "Well at least I don't wear bunny slippers!"

"Ahh! You... you... YOU BITCH!" Jess roared.

Cece was rolling up her sleeves and began removing her earrings.

Jess instantly envisioned the impending fight and she really didn't want the boys to walk in on them beating up a naked woman in the shower. Jess reached out to Cece, "Come on Ceec, she's not worth it, besides you don't want to risk any injuries, especially if you are pregnant."

Cece hesitantly agreed and both women left the bathroom in a fit of rage.

Nick was standing at the end of the hallway leaning against the wall next to Jess' door. He could see the anger on each of the girl's faces. Jess entered her room first without a word.

As Cece pushed passed him, she turned to him and said, "You best check your girl Nick!" Cece slammed the door behind her, leaving Nick to his thoughts in the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

Reagan was readying herself, when Nick strolled into the bathroom. "What the hell did you say to them Reagan?"

"Ahh really Nick, it's nothing, they were just being melodramatic that's all." Nick didn't look so sure, but Reagan flashed him a grin and slowly made her way towards him.

"Babe, seriously don't worry about it, I'll talk to them later." She wrapped her arms up around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips. She really didn't have any intention on talking to the girls.

"Are you just about ready to go Nicky?" Nick glared at her, rather than scolding her for calling him Nicky, he unraveled himself from her arms and approached the sink. "I'll be ready in about 5 minutes and then we can go."

"Great, I'll wait for you in the living room." she swatted his backside with her wet towel and happily bounded out of the room.

Nick and Reagan left shortly after.

* * *

"Can you believe that bitch? Not only does she not like pancakes, but she is totally repulsed with the idea of being pregnant." Jess was pacing back and forth in her bedroom.

"I mean there is nothing wrong with not wanting to have children, but how dare she say those things to you, especially after you confided in her about how happy you are that you might be pregnant? And what kind of person doesn't like pancakes?" Jess was now standing in front of Cece with her arms crossed.

"I know babe, but you got to calm down, you can't let her get to you." Cece was sitting on Jess' bed, trying to put her earrings back on.

"I feel really bad for Nick. I mean he may appear immature and not capable of caring for another human being, but I know for a fact that he wants children one day. And you know what, he is always there for me when I need him and he has really gotten his shit together over the past two years." Jess paused and looked at Cece, her eyes full of sincerity, "Ceec, he would be a wonderful Father."

"Jess do you hear yourself?" Cece asked.

"Hmm..." Jess groaned as she sat down next to Cece.

Cece smiled, "I think you need to tell to Nick how you feel. I mean you said yourself, that he hasn't really looked very happy since he got back. And to be perfectly honest, I don't really want Reagan living here. Whatever possessed him to invite that floozy to stay with us is beyond me."

They both chuckled as Jess rested her head on Cece's shoulder, "I know, but I'm just scared Ceec, what if he rejects me?"

"Jess, do you not see the way that boy looks at you? I'm telling you, if he knew how you truly felt about him, he would drop that bitch in a second."

"Ahh, I know... you're probably right. I just got to build up the courage to tell him."

* * *

Later that afternoon Nick came storming in through the door. He quickly got changed and rushed back out to work.

Reagan did not return home that night, because they apparently had a fight while out shopping, so Jess decided that she would try to talk to him tomorrow.

* * *

Sunday...

As Jess entered the living room and quickly padded her way into the kitchen, she desperately tried to avoid Nick's eye contact. It appeared that both Reagan and Nick had managed to work through their issues the evening before, because here she was perched on Nick's lap in the living room laughing with the guys.

"Morning Jess." Winston called to her as she put the kettle on and reached up to try and grab a mug.

"Long time no see, stranger."

Jess slowly turned her gaze towards the living room. "Hi Winston! How nice of you to grace us with your presence."

"Our friend here, is in love!" Schmidt declared loudly as he smacked Winston on his back.

The guys let out a laugh, "Laugh it up now guys, but Winnie the Bisch has got his mojo back." Winston stated doing a little dance in his seat.

"Yeah, yeah, you've been saying that all morning Winston." Nick piped in as he lifted Reagan off of himself and stood up to move into the kitchen.

Nick passed behind Jess and reached up to the middle shelf grabbing her "I love Lucy" mug and placed it down in front of her. "Morning Jess, what kind of tea do you want?" Nick had already turned back towards the cupboard and was scanning the top shelf that held all of her specialty teas.

Jess' eyes went wide, she couldn't help but stare at him in awe, "Ummm... the peppermint green tea please." Nick brought down the box and handed her a tea bag. As his finger tips lightly grazed over her own, she felt a shiver go through her entire body. It was like having an outer body experience and all of her senses had awaken.

Nick smiled at her as he poured himself a cup of coffee, then made his way back over to the couch.

What neither of them noticed was that Reagan had detected the spark as well.


	8. Chapter 8

It was around 11pm by the time Nick arrived home from the bar. Sunday nights were always fairly slow, so Big Bob agreed to stay behind and close up.

As usual he grabbed a beer from the fridge and plopped himself down in front of the TV. He knew Reagan would be sleeping since tomorrow was her first day at her new job.

"Oh hey Nick, you're home early." Jess called out from behind him. He turned his head, as he took a sip of his beer.

"Hey" Nick sputtered out, almost choking on his beer.

She was standing there in what had to be the smallest towel in the loft. It was wrapped around her firm body, completely exposing her long legs and the creamy tops of her breasts to him.

Nick couldn't help himself, his eyes wandered from the bottom where the cloth just barely grazed the tops of her succulent thighs up to the peaks of her cleavage where the towel hugged her breasts, he then hungrily gaped up towards her azure eyes.

"Umm... I was just going to take a shower." Jess was flushed, she could feel him devouring her with his deep brown eyes, which had gone stormy and almost black.

He took another sip of his beer and held it in his mouth.

"Don't!" Jess whispered. The heat between the two was palpable.

Nick couldn't help himself, he swished his beer to the back of his throat and began to gargle the golden liquid; his Adams apple bobbing as he gradually swallowed.

Jess could barely breath, his hair was all askew and he clearly hadn't shaved for a couple of days _. Damn him._

She needed to get away otherwise she was going to jump him right here and now on the couch. Without another word Jess turned towards the washroom and hurried herself down the hallway.

Nick placed his beer onto the coffee table and stood up, twisting his fist into his other hand, he could barely think, it was almost animalistic; he just knew that he wanted her and the now very apparent bulge in his pants was becoming excruciatingly uncomfortable.

 _Fuck this!_ Striding his way towards the washroom.

As he made his approach he slowly pushed the door open. She was facing away from him, standing in front of the left vanity. He leaned up against the door frame, crossing his arms and feet, taking in her silhouette.

She had pulled her hair up into a high pony tail, exposing her long neck and luscious fair skin, and the towel which had very little length was slightly revealing the backs of her thighs and ass to him.

He couldn't take it any longer, he pushed himself away from the door frame and marched towards her. As soon as he got close enough, he gripped his hands around her hips and hungrily dived his mouth into the exposed flesh of her neck.

"Oh, Nick" Jess whimpered. She stretched her hands out, knocking over the cup of toothbrushes before grabbing onto each side of the sink to brace herself.

Nick ran his hot mouth up to her ear, grazing his teeth and rough stubble along her neck, "I want you Jessica!" He peered up at their reflection in the mirror, her eyes were full of need and desire.

Jess' red lips slightly parted as she allowed her head to fall back against his shoulder giving him more access to her bare neck. Nick removed his right hand from her waist and greedily pushed it down below her towel, grazing his fingers delicately against her exposed thighs.

He instantly felt her desire for him dripping down the inner side of her legs. As he moved his hand closer to her core, she instinctively widened her stance allowing him more access to where she needed him most.

"Mmmmm... Jessica, you're so wet for me", Nick growled into her ear as he pushed his hand up into her center, gently parting her folds with his rough thumb and middle finger. He skillfully found her clit and began his machinations.

"Nicholas", was all she could muster as she began grinding herself wildly against his hand.

Her towel began to slip it's way down from her body, exposing her succulent breasts to him; her perky pink nipples were staring right back at him in the mirror.

Still fully clothed, Nick pushed himself up against her ass, pressing her stomach hard into the base of the sink. He thought his dick was going to explode, but honestly he didn't care, all he wanted was to continue touching her.

Letting go of her hip, he purposefully grabbed a hold of her left breast and pressed her erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He continued licking and sucking her neck as he expertly inserted one, than two fingers up inside her hungry cunt; he then proceeded to pump them in and out of her as he curled them upwards and found her g-spot.

Jess couldn't help herself and began to moan. Not wanting to get caught, Nick removed his hand from her breast and moved it up to cover her mouth. "Shh... Jess" he hissed into her ear as he continued to finger her pussy.

She desperately wanted to feel his flesh, so she greedily reached behind herself and expertly undid his belt and zipper, slipping her hand into his drawers. Instantly she grabbed a hold of his throbbing 7 inches and began pumping her small hand up and down. Nick began bucking into her backside as she continued to move against his own hand.

"I want you to cum for me Jessica." Nick demanded.

Jess whimpered into his left hand which was still covering her mouth. She skillfully tugged at him, stopping every few pulls to rub her thumb over the head of his cock, "I'm close Jessica. I want you to come with me honey. Open your eyes for me."

As instructed, Jess opened her eyes and continued to work her small hand over his shaft; she could feel the tingling sensation building in his cock.

As she stared into the mirror, blue eyes meeting brown, she felt her own climax building, "That's it honey", Nick murmured hoarsely into her ear.

Jess began to tremble as Nick continued working his thumb over her clit and his fingers rocked within her, hitting her g-spot with each thrust. She let out a slight cry as she came and bit down onto the palm of his hand in an effort to stifle her cries.

Nick followed shortly after, his hands leaving both her mouth and her hot center to grasp the tip off his cock, catching the hot liquid as he satisfactorily spewed his load into his other hand, "Oh... God... Jess..."

Jess was still shaking, fully aware of his absence. Nick immediately recognized her discontent, so he moved his arms to either side of her, resting his chin on her shoulder, as he reached down to wash his hands in the sink.

She smiled at him through the mirror as he dried off his hands on the towel that had somehow managed to tangle itself around her waist.

Nick moved his nose to her neck and breathed her in as he lifted her towel back up and helped her tie it around her chest, he then wrapped his own arms around her waist. He cuddled her in close, not wanting to ever let her go again. They swayed silently, reveling in the intimacy that they had both just shared with one another.

All of a sudden with a jolt they were awakened from their reverie as they heard a series of items falling from down the hallway.

* * *

 _As promised, here is a bit of what I hope is more to come. I didn't want them to have sex yet, but I hope that I at least accomplished the intangible chemistry that these two share on the show._

 _Please provide feedback, as I am new to writing and never thought in a million years I would be capable of writing a sex scene._


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for all the lovely feedback. For myself, I really want to get through these next chapters to build up to the sexyness, but I'm really glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I just hope you are all enjoying the story as well._

* * *

Jess' eyes went wide, she grabbed his hands which were still hugged around her waist and pushed herself away from him, "Nick you better go, that sounded like it came from your room."

Nick stared at her reflection in the mirror, he could see the shame and concern etched across her face. "Ummm... yeah, I guess so."

He quickly zipped up his pants, fastened his belt and walked over to the bathroom door. He glanced back towards her, but she was still facing the vanity. "I'm so sorry Jess..." Nick whispered pleading with her to understand and then he was gone.

As soon as she no longer felt his presence, Jess hunched herself over the bathroom sink and began sobbing. "What have I done?" Jess choked out to herself. _He has a girlfriend, sleeping right down the hall no less and I allowed this to happen_.

She looked up at herself in the mirror, "Come on Jess, be honest with yourself, you willed this to happen. _"_

The tears continued to fall, but she couldn't really fault anyone but herself. She had deliberately waited for him to come home and she had consciously put on the tiniest towel in the loft which barely covered her assets. And when she heard the TV come on, she had intentionally gone out into the living room to tell him that she was going to take a shower.

"God dammit, Schmidt was right, I'm a no good evil temptress!"

 _But what about Nick, he's just as much at fault as I am, he pursued me. He marched right in here and took what he wanted._

"Oh, God, but I wanted it too! _"_ Jess turned the tap on and splashed her face with the cool water _. And I want, no I need more!_

In that instant, Jess felt a sense of empowerment come over her; it was like all the guilt of what she had just done with Nick had washed away. _I want him, I want him BAD!_

And little Miss Reagan, or any other women for that matter wasn't going to get in her way this time.

"I'ma get my biscuit!"

* * *

Nick squeezed his eyes and took a huge breath as he turned the knob to his bedroom, slightly pushing the door open a crack. He could see the light streaming from his closet onto his bed.

"Reagan, you ok?" Nick asked as he pushed the door open wider.

Reagan was sitting with her legs crossed on his bedroom floor with a shoe box, (yes that shoe box), in her lap. "Nick, what is all this?" Her voice sounded weak as she looked up at him in disbelief, holding her hands out towards him.

She had the wristband from the resort in Mexico in one hand and the nerdy sex coupon in the other. He started to rub the back of his neck, he already felt guilty for what had just transpired in the bathroom, but now he was incensed; Reagan had found his Jessica Day box.

He crouched down towards her, not really knowing how to address her question and took the items from her hands, grabbing the box at the same time from her lap. "What are you doing awake? I thought you have to work tomorrow!"

"Well if you must know, I was trying to reorganize your closet!" Reagan chided as she picked herself up off the floor.

Nick looked down into the box and noticed that the tiny blue sapphire was missing from it's velvet case. He frantically began searching the floor with his eyes.

"What's the matter Nick, did you lose something?" Reagan asked coldly, as she made her way back over to his closet.

"Where is it?" Nick asked hysterically.

That's when he saw a glint as Reagan reached up to grab a hanger. He moved up behind her and grabbed her wrist, and looked down at her hand. There was the tiny ring, Jess' ring, on Reagan's pinky finger.

"Why the hell are you going through my stuff Reagan!?" Nick roared.

Reagan jumped back a little, "Jeez Nick, I didn't realize that this meant so much to you."

Nick let go of her wrist, he could tell that he had frightened her by the look on her face. But he couldn't help himself, he felt so violated.

Reagan pulled the ring off and pushed it into his chest, "Here take it! I guess this wasn't meant for me!" She went back towards the bed and continued to sort through the mass amount of clothing.

Nick ran his hand down his face, he could still smell Jess' heavenly scent on his fingers; the effects of her from moments ago were still radiating throughout his body and now he had this overwhelming feeling of guilt wash over him.

Nick safely put the items back in their box. "Look Reagan, just don't touch my stuff. Ok?"

Reagan didn't respond, she just kept on with her work, sorting and hanging.

Nick protectively shoved the shoe box under his arm and yanked his door open. He took one last look at Reagan, "I'm going to sleep at the bar tonight." And with that he was gone...

* * *

 _Thank you everyone, I know this was short, but I am really busy this week with work. I also have a family party tomorrow night, so I don't expect to get to chapter 10 until Sunday. I will have more time during the holidays between xmas and new year's, so stay tuned, this is not done._


	10. Chapter 10

_For those of you who already read this chapter, I updated it. I think this is much better written than what I posted yesterday. Enjoy_

* * *

Jess had already returned to her bedroom when she overheard Nick make his exit, _he's going to sleep_ at _the bar tonight?_

She hadn't heard anything unusually loud coming from his room, only a few words were exchanged, but they were barely audible with his bedroom door closed and Jess safely tucked away in her own room.

That's when she began to panic, _What the hell did he tell Reagan? Did he fess up? Did they end things? Did he not say anything at all and just run away?_

In that moment Jess realized that this was her chance to get him alone and finally tell him how she really feels.

It was just past midnight, not too late to still make it to the bar before Big Bob closed up for the night.

Jess grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms; they were navy blue and covered in tiny multicolored dots, but not too flashy. Not bothering to grab her underwear, she slipped her pants up over her legs and bare backside. She did however grab a bra before slipping a t-shirt over her head.

She opened her door as quietly as possible, not wanting to summon Reagan or anyone else for that matter and tiptoed her way towards the front door. She retrieved her car keys and wallet from the console next to the front door and proceeded to sneak her way out of the loft.

* * *

Reagan heard a faint squeak come from the floorboards outside Nick's room. She instantly noted that it sounded like someone was purposefully sneaking their way out the loft. Her suspicion's were promptly answered when she heard the front door lighty close.

She approached Nick's bedroom window and peered down to the street. And sure enough, there was Jess exiting her way out of the building, rushing past outside Dave towards her car.

She watched as Jess hastily shewed the stray cats off her car, before getting in. Then the little blue car swiftly made a uturn before speeding it's way in the direction of the bar.

* * *

"Nick" Jess called as she lightly knocked on his office door. She slightly pushed the door open a crack and peered in. A soft light was dimly lit next to his desk and in the far corner she could see him lying on the small beat up leather couch, with one of his forearms stretched across his eyes and the other resting on his stomach. "Nick, are you awake?"

Startled, Nick allowed his forearm to fall from his eyes, "Jess... What are you doing here?"

"Ummm... Well I heard you tell Reagan that you were going to stay at the bar tonight and well here I am." Jess was staring at the floor and fidgeting with her hands.

At first she thought coming here was a good idea, but by the tone of his voice, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was a mistake.

Immediately Jess turned back towards the door, "Maybe I should go, I probably shouldn't have come here."

"Wait Jess, please don't go. Stay with me tonight." Nick pleaded, his voice was husky.

She whirled back towards him, blue meeting brown.

Without another word, Nick pushed himself up slightly and patted the armrest next to himself. Jess made her way over to the couch and climbed up next to him, sitting on the armrest with her feet up on the cushion.

"Nick, listen, I'm sorry about earlier... I um... I shouldn't have tempted you like that."

Nick stared at her in disbelief, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Jessica, are you crazy? I was the one who pursued you!" he exclaimed incredulously. "I ... I..."

Jess reached down and touched his shoulder, she could see the hurt and confusion in his eyes. She knew that Nick Miller was a loyal man and that he had never even fathomed the thought of cheating on any girl, but now that he had, it was eating him up inside. And she hated herself for making him feel this way.

"Nick, please don't blame yourself, if anything we are both at fault. I've been so distant with you since you got back and when I heard you come home tonight, I... I just had to get your attention."

Nick squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge between his nose. He ran his hand down his face, her arousal from earlier was still lingering igniting a twitch in his pants.

He opened his eyes and instantly reached his hand up behind her head, pulling her lips down to meet his, crashing his mouth hard against her soft lips.

She slightly opened her mouth allowing his tongue to make it's intrusion. His tongue swirled in and out, as she vigorously pushed back with her own, while entwining her fingers through his hair.

Biting her bottom lip, Nick reached his other hand up, lightly grabbing hold of her hip, and pulled her down towards him. As he continued to kiss her, she slid her way down from the armrest.

Nick shimmied himself back a little in his seat and yanked her legs towards him with a little more haste, allowing her head to fall back onto the pillow.

He hovered above her with his weight on his left elbow, Jess could see that the storm had returned to his dark eyes and she allowed herself to slightly part her legs on either side of him. Her chocolate brown curls were splayed above her head as Nick gazed down into her bright blue eyes, which were full of lust and desire.

Attuned to her need, Nick reached both his hands up to her waste and allowed his fingers to brush softly against her exposed belly and lower abdomen.

Jess took in a breath from the shock of his finger tips touching her sensitive skin, and closed her heavy lids.

Responding to her, Nick grasped the hem of her pajamas and urgently yanked them down. The lingering aroma on his hand wasn't enough, he wanted more.

Jess slightly lifted her ass up from the couch to allow him more access to remove her pants from her backside and down her legs, her knees falling slightly apart, exposing her desire to him.

"Oh, Jessica..." Nick swallowed as he saw that she had nothing on to hide her modesty. Her pink pussy lips were glistening with her arousal for him.

Nick ran his hand up towards her mound and slightly parted her lips with his thumb. "Jesus, Jess"

"NICK, PLEASE!" Jess looked up at him biting her lower lip.

Nick watched her expression change as he instinctively found her clit and began circling his rough thumb over her little nub. His eyes wandered back down to her cunt, "You have such a pretty little pussy, you know that?"

"Mmmmm... Hmm..." Jess moaned.

Nick couldn't take it, he could smell her arousal wafting it's way up his nose, and he needed more.

He lowered himself down to the floor, spinning her legs and butt in his direction causing Jess to sink further down into the couch cushions; he gently raised her legs up, sliding his hands down the backs of her thighs, prompting her legs to fall open even wider.

He ran his teeth gently against the inside of her thigh, making her squirm with even more excitement, before gently licking his way down towards the inner most part of her thigh.

He followed up by lightly nudging her clit with his nose. Taking in her heavenly scent, Nick softly kissed her pussy lips as he gently parted her folds with his thumb and middle finger, exposing her completely to himself, "Seriously Jess, you really are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Argh Nick, please... Just..." Her head thrashed back as Nick lowered his head and flattened his tongue, steadily licking his way up in between her folds and pressing his tongue flat against her clit.

"Oh... My..." Jess exclaimed as her eyes went wide and she tugged on his wavy brown hair.

Wanting to tease her even more, Nick stuck out his tongue and began circling 8's around her nub and pussy lips, following up by nibbling and sucking her clit into his mouth. "Oh... Nicholas!" Jess groaned.

Nick slid his thumb down from the inner part of her thigh and pressed it into her little hole as he continued nibbling on her clitoris.

Her knees bent down to rest her feet on each of his shoulders to brace herself as she began rubbing her cunt wildly against his probing thumb and mouth. Nick removed his hand from her core and grabbed her ass cheeks to give her better support and to spread her even wider as her juices dripped down to her puckered hole.

Nick hungrily licked her ass, sliding his tongue up towards her slit before diving deeply into her cunt, moving in and out as she continued to rock her mound against his hot mouth.

"NICHOLAS..." Jess squealed as her body began to quiver and shake wildly as she bucked against his expert tongue, "I'm gonna cum... I'm... I'm coming..."

Smirking against her mound, Nick worked one than two fingers up into her tight little slit while continuing to lick and suck on her pearl.

"Ah Gawd! Yes!" Jess shrieked. He expertly curled his fingers up inside her, massaging her g-spot, as she rode out the waves of her unbelievable orgasm.

Nick grinned up at Jess mischievously with his beard all glistening from her vaginal juices.

Jess was panting heavily as she pushed herself up into a seated position. Nick handed her back her pajama bottoms as he reached over to the side table and grabbed a Kleenex. He wiped his mouth and rose up from the floor, sitting himself next to her.

Jess reached for his belt buckle, but he grabbed her hand and enveloped her into his arms. Kissing the top of her head, "It's ok Jess, tonight I just want to hold you."

Although Nick would have gladly accepted her offer, he was drained from earlier and the guilt was still present, besides tonight he just wanted to be with her.

Fully spent, Jess rested her head on Nick's chest as he protectively curled her into his arms. No words were spoken between the two and they just fell asleep comforted by each others closeness.

* * *

 _So I have this huge crush on Jake, and if you don't already think he's hot, I think I may have swayed many of you to feel the same way as I do, especially after reading this._

 _I recommend checking out The Pretty One with Zoe Kazan, it's super sweet, Jake (and his beard) is super hot and I personally feel the movie is underrated._


	11. Chapter 11

It was around 9am by the time Jess began to stir.

She squinted her eyes as she lifted her head up from his chest; she could feel the crick in her neck from the way she had slept, but honestly she hadn't slept better in the past 2 years.

The dim light from his desk lamp was still on from the night before and she could faintly make out the outline of his jaw and chin. She pushed herself up a little higher to get a better view of Nick's face and felt him tense his arms around her as she moved, _He looks so content in his sleep._

She reached up and delicately traced her pointer finger along his jawbone then down his nose to his thick lips. She was pretty sure he hadn't shaved in about 4 or 5 days, because his facial hair had pretty much fully grown in and she couldn't help but wonder if he had done it on purpose, _He knows how sexy I find him with a beard._ Even his day old stubble drove her wild and he knew it.

She had her leg draped over him and she could feel his morning wood pressed up against her inner thigh, and that's when a wicked thought crossed her mind. She slowly ran her free hand down to his lower abdomen and tugged at his buckle, once she managed to free his belt, she then proceeded to unbutton his pants.

Not wanting to wake him, Jess glanced up to his face as she steadily unzipped his fly. One thing she missed most was being able to take advantage of him in his most vulnerable state. She knew it drove him crazy when she would wake him up this way and knowing how he would react always turned her on.

Looking down, she reached her small hand into the opening of his boxers and grasped him in her hand. He wasn't fully erect, but it was still impressive for half a chub. She tentatively started to slide her hand in an upward and downward motion, but continued to watch his facial features for any slight indication that he was awake.

She lifted herself carefully with her other arm and gradually lowered herself down his body. Nick slightly flinched as she left his side, but he didn't wake up.

As she shuffled herself down the couch, she finally came face to face with what she had been craving most. She slid the hem of his underwear down a bit allowing his cock to fall out against his abdomen.

He was fully groomed, something she always appreciated, though at this moment she really couldn't care less. She also noticed how firm his body had become over the summer, not that she didn't like him when he was slightly chubby, but this was all new territory for her to discover.

As she continued to stare at his manhood, Jess' mouth began to water, it had been so long since the last time she had held him in her mouth and she could faintly smell his soap and sweat.

Grasping the base of his cock, she lightly licked his member with the tip of her tongue up to his head and gave it a soft kiss. She noted the saltiness, most likely left over from the night before when she had jerked him off with her hand; wanting more, she flattened her tongue and pressed it against the base of his shaft and licked it again. He instantly grew harder as she moved over him.

Jess circled her tongue around the head of his cock, then greedily devoured him by wrapping her plump ruby red lips around the tip and sucked it into her mouth before letting it pop out. "Mmmm _..."_ Jess moaned unable to contain her excitement.

Jessica Day always enjoyed taking Nick's thick meat into her mouth. Sure she had sucked off other men before, but she never really enjoyed it like she had with Nick.

And over time she realized that the difference was that Nick made her feel desired and naughty each and every time she had the pleasure of fucking him with her mouth; and just the act itself would make her wet. He didn't even need to touch her, because the thoughts of what would follow were like foreplay to her.

She looked up to check on his status, but he was still out cold, so she continued. Still holding the base of his cock, she wrapped her lips around him once more and began moving her mouth down his 7 inches until she felt him hit the back of her throat. Then she lightly grazed her teeth up along the back of his shaft before swirling her tongue over his cock head, sucking it hard into her mouth and allowing it to pop out again.

Her saliva had fully coated his dick, allowing her to stroke her hand over his rod with greater ease and as she did so she took him back into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down, twisting her wrist as she moved.

Nick started to groan as he began to rouse. He blinked as he tried to adjust his sight, then looked down to the mass of dark curls surrounding him and watched in awe as the most beautiful woman devoured his cock with delight. "Jesus Jess... that feels fucking amazing"

"Mmmm..." The vibrations emanating from her throat taking him slightly over the edge.

He gently took a handfull of her hair in his hands as she continued to work her hand and mouth over his cock.

"Ahh, you are enjoying this all on your own, aren't you, you naughty girl? You love having my big dick in your mouth, don't ya?" Jess felt her inner walls pulse at his words.

"Mmmm... hmm..." Jess moaned, as she took him in even deeper, her saliva escaping her mouth.

"You're such a bad girl Jessica!" Nick groaned as he held her head in place.

Jess began to slightly gag and pushed up letting him fall from her mouth. She looked up at him with her big blue watery eyes and Nick gently wiped a tear away, then grazed his thumb over her moist lips which she instinctively circled with her tongue.

The slick sheen of her saliva coated his throbbing shaft, as she continued to move her small hand, every so often stopping to rub her thumb over the tip of his cock.

As she worked, she could feel his vein pulsing under her hand and hungrily took him back into her mouth.

Nick's toes began to curl from her ministrations. Letting go of her head, he gripped the sides of the couch and thrust his hips upwards, hitting the back of her throat again. This time she didn't gag and just continued to bob her head up and down, stopping from time to time to hold him in her mouth.

Jess could feel her saliva dripping down her chin and her eyes were still watering, but she didn't want to stop; especially after the pleasure he had given her the night before. And she could tell by his reaction and the tingling sensation pulsating throughout his cock that he was close.

Nick could feel his ecstasy building, not wanting to cum, he pulled Jess' head up, "Honey, umm I'm gonna come really soon if you don't stop." Jess grinned devilishly at him then devoured him once more.

"Argh... Fuck Jess..." She continued to twist her hand over him while sucking the head of his dick into her mouth and swirling her tongue around.

"Jess... Jessica, I'm gonna... I'm..." Nick growled. Unable to restrain himself, he began bucking his hips.

"Mmmmm..." Jess groaned as she drove him further back down her throat.

Nick knew this wasn't her thing, at least it wasn't while they were together, but for some reason she wanted it this time and who was he to deny her. "You're a dirty girl aren't you? You want me to cum all in your mouth, don't ya?"

"Mmmmm... hmmm..." Jess managed.

"Look at me Jess, I want to watch you." Jess looked up at him with her wide blue watery eyes and her crimson lips wrapped around his cock.

He couldn't take it any more as he watched her continue to suckle on his knob, "JESSICA" Nick bellowed, as his hot seed spurted into the back of her throat.

Jess could feel her mouth filling up with his warm sperm. She quickly noted that the taste wasn't so bad, almost fruity and salty, so rather than making a mess she looked into his eyes and swallowed.

"Gawd Jess..." Jess smiled up at him as she allowed his dick to fall from her mouth.

"Mmmmm... that tastes good" she said as she cleaned her mouth with her finger and sucked off what was left.

"Jesus, what has gotten into you?"

"Oh, I don't know Nicholas" Jess responded as she grasped his dick again and licked her tongue up over his shaft and sucked the tip back into her mouth to clean him off. She stuck out her tongue to show him what was left of his seed, than swallowed again.

Nick was absolutely dumbfounded, never in a million years did he think he would have the pleasure of Jessica Day sucking him off again, let alone swallowing his cum.

"Come here you" Nick motioned for her to come back up into his waiting arms.

As she crawled back up his body, Nick grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into him, "Well Good morning Jessica! That was by far the hottest thing I have ever witnessed." He exclaimed as he kissed the top of her head and cuddled her into his chest.

"You liked that huh?" Jess blushed.

"How wet are you?" He asked as he patted her pajama clad bum.

Jess giggled, "Pretty wet, why?"

"Oh, no reason." Nick managed as he slipped his hand under her pajama bottoms and squeezed one of her ass cheeks.

Jess stretched her neck up and kissed his lips, as he continued to move his hand down towards her center.

All of a sudden Nick's cell began to ring. They both jumped, "Oh man, who could that be!?" Nick groaned.

He reached behind his head to pick up his cell phone from the side table, "Ah, Jess. It's Cece."

"Oh ok, answer it, I'm supposed to go with her to..." Jess hesitated, she was supposed to go with Cece to Sadie's clinic, "Ummm... I promised to meet her for brunch today."

Nick answered the phone, "Hi Cece... Yeah, Jess is here... Hang on a minute." After speaking with Cece for a moment, he held out the phone to her, "Here take it. She's pretty worried."

Taking a breath, Jess took the phone from him and lifted herself up from his chest, "Hey, Ceec... No, I didn't forget... Ummm... well things sorta just happened..."

Nick stood up from the couch and began doing up his pants.

Jess looked up at Nick and smiled, "Yeah, I'll fill you in later... I promise... Mmm, hmm... Ok, see ya soon... Bye."

She hung up and handed Nick back his phone, "Listen, I gotta go, can we talk later?"

"Yeah, of course Jess, I'll be here tonight if you want to drop by. Otherwise maybe we could go for breakfast tomorrow morning."

Jess smiled at him as she turned and moved towards the door, "I better get going, I still need to go home and get changed."

"Hey, wait a second." Jess slowly turned back as Nick approached her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "I don't regret anything Jess."

Jess beamed at him and he kissed her one last time before she disappeared behind the door.

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. I'll be back after Xmas, need to sort out my ideas, this can't all be sex.


	12. Chapter 12

_This is a very short chapter just to keep things moving along. BTW the next chapter is going to be extremely explicit, so this is fair warning._

* * *

Jess arrived at the clinic shortly just past noon. After she had left the bar, she rushed home, quickly freshened up and got changed.

Cece was sitting in the waiting room when she came bumbling in through the clinic door and began searching the room for her friend.

"I'm over here Jess." Cece said nonchalantly.

Jess ran over and crouched down to her friend's eye level, greeting her while trying to balance herself on Cece's knee and clutching her purse, "Hey Hun, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sure you are." Cece gave Jess a knowing smirk.

"So have you seen Sadie yet?" Jess inquired.

"Yep, I was just waiting for you to get here." Cece responded with bated breath.

A rush of guilt washed over Jess, "Cece, I'm really sorry that I wasn't here earlier, I know how nervous you have been."

"Seriously Jess, it's fine, it was actually no big deal and Sadie was there. Besides, I'm kinda glad you were with Nick. It's about time you told him how you feel."

Trying to deflect Cece from prodding further, Jess stood up and smoothed down her dress, "So, umm, when do you expect to get your results?"

"It can take anywhere from 3 to 48 hours. Sadie promised to give me a call as soon as she receives them."

"Alright, well do you want to head back home..."

"You're not getting off that easy, I want details Jess. And aside from that, I need to keep my mind off of things. Why don't we go to lunch and then do some shopping, I'm sure you need some back to school clothes and maybe some sexy underwear." Cece winked at Jess.

"Cece!" Jess exclaimed as she smacked her friend on the shoulder. "I will give you details, but we got to get out of here." Jess shyly looked over her shoulder at an older women that was sitting across from them and who was clearly eaves dropping on their conversation.

* * *

Jess sat across from Cece at the local cafe, surrounded by shopping bags, aimlessly stirring her frozen Caramel Frappucino.

"Wow, Jess! What did I tell you. That boy yearns for you." Cece glared at Jess as she took a long draw from her frozen raspberry banana smoothie.

"I know you're right Ceec, the whole experience was absolutely mind blowing and yet so intimate; And we didn't even have sex." Jess modestly whispered the last bit as she recollected everything that had transpired in the previous 24 hours.

"I'm almost jealous, I mean don't get me wrong, sex has always been great with Schmidt, but I can't ever recall a time when he got me off by only touching me, let alone not even kissing me."

"Stop it Cece!" Jess giggled as she swatted at her friend's hand.

"I'm just saying, Nick's got skills. And if I were you I'd go talk to him tonight, before Miss Floozy tries to spoil things for you."

"I'll see. Nick's working tonight and I really don't want to run into you know who, so I was thinking about locking myself in my room and going to bed early. Besides he asked me to go to breakfast with him tomorrow."

"Well tell you what, how about we head home now, that way you can settle in before Miss Thang gets home."

"Alright that sounds like a plan."

"I gotta say Jess, I'm impressed." Cece proclaimed as she stood up and pushed her chair in. "I normally wouldn't condone cheating, but clearly the two of you belong together and if this is how you got to go about getting him back, so be it."

Grinning from ear to ear, Jess bent down to gather her bags. "And you know what Cece, I don't even feel guilty about it, I just feel excited."


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok, so I think I may have managed to write one of the dirtiest New Girl fanfics ever. I have given you fair warning, this is beyond smutty, and really I'm surprised with myself, because this is really not my forte, well except for the ass slapping, lol. I hope all you dirty minded people enjoy. And you can't say I didn't warn you. Sweet Dreams..._

* * *

Cece and Jess returned home just after 6pm.

Jess headed right for the shower then readied herself for bed. She knew Reagan worked strange hours, so she figured she would be safe, so long as she was done by 7.

Once she was within the confines of her own room, she locked her door and put her new clothes away. As she came across the bag of sexy lingerie, her heart began to race as she imagined Nick's reaction when he would finally be able to feast his eyes upon her again.

At Cece's urging, she had purchased a black see-through negligee with red accents, which barely covered her breasts. The front of the garment was open down the middle, revealing her taut tummy and matching thong and was held together by a red bow just under her bust.

Jess couldn't help but giggle to herself when she recalled what Cece had said when she came out of the dressing room, _Nick is going to have a stroke when he sees you in that._

Jess put the delicate items back in their bag and rested it in her top drawer, making a mental note to hand wash them later.

She then laid down and picked up her phone. "Hey Nick, tomorrow 9AM, meet me at Chez Anne's." Jess sent the message, without a care that Reagan might read it. She then rolled over and forced herself to sleep, replaying all the events that had taken place over the past 24 hours.

* * *

Jess sat in a booth at the very back of the little diner, facing the front door as she patiently waited for Nick to join her. She had chosen a dim spot which wasn't next to any windows as she wanted to have as much privacy as possible.

She was wearing a blue and white polka dot blouse, which she had left slightly unbuttoned revealing her cleavage, and a ruffled black skirt which stopped right above her knee. To match her attire, she had pulled her hair half way up and secured it with a red bow, which complimented her ruby red lips.

As she waited, she impatiently tapped her cherry doc's against the bottom of her seat; for some reason she was nervous, but also really excited to see him.

Jess heard the bells chime and stared ahead as the door swung open. She wasn't wearing her glasses, so she had to squint to make out the dark haired figure as he made his way towards her; it was him.

As he strolled to the back of the diner, she could see that he was dressed in his black Henley with the sleeves rolled half way up his forearms, along with a dark pair of blue jeans, (which looked brand new), and a nice pair of brown casual dress shoes.

"There you are." He smiled as he sat down in front of her. Jess fluttered her lashes and beamed up at him; she was already feeling pretty twirly.

Jess curled her right foot up onto the seat and began undoing her laces. "Well hey there handsome, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." She quickly slipped her boot off and slid her leg back under the table in his direction.

The waitress came over to give them the menus. Without even looking up, Jess blurted out their orders and told the waitress to take her time; black coffee and chocolate chip pancakes with bacon for him and a green tea with waffles and strawberries for her.

The waitress shot Jess a look of disdain and then sauntered off in the other direction to take another customer's order.

"Jeez Jess, that was kinda rude. How do you know I even wanted that?"

Jess disregarded his sharp tone and began sliding her free foot up the inside of his right leg, landing flat on his package. As she began to massage him with her foot, his bulge began to grow.

"What has gotten into you this morning?" he growled as he grabbed her foot to cease her ministrations.

Jess faintly moaned as he pressed his thumb into the inner arch of her foot. "You're being a very naughty girl today Jessica, did you not get enough of me yesterday?"

She could hear him unzipping his jeans, then he pressed the base of her foot against his shaft, "I think you should get under the table and see what I have waiting for you."

Jess went wide eyed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I can't do that here!"

"Get under the table Jessica!" His eyes had gotten all dark and she could tell by his demeanor that it wasn't a request.

She frantically glanced around the diner, there were only a couple patrons sitting at the very front of the restaurant. Biting her lower lip, she gave him one last look and slowly slid herself under the table, crawling her way towards him.

He peeked under the table while holding out his cock to her and gave her a wink, "There you go sweetheart, now open your mouth."

Looking up at him with her big blue eyes, she opened her mouth and wrapped her crimson lips around the head of his cock.

"That's it baby doll, take it all in." He was stroking his member, coaxing her to take more of himself into her mouth. Jess moved her small hand to the base of his shaft, which he gladly let go of as she took over. She began stroking him and moving her mouth, every so often stopping to lick her tongue up over his wand.

As she continued to suck his dick, the waitress returned with their orders. Jess could hear the waitress speaking to him, "Here you go sir. Would you like anything else?"

"Ummm... sure, can you bring some syrup please?" Jess nudged him from under the table, she couldn't believe he would risk having her return.

"I'll be right back." Jess could hear the waitress' heals as they clicked back towards the kitchen.

He looked under the table and grinned at her. "Keep going honey, the coast is clear." As instructed Jess began her movements once more, sucking his knob into her mouth and swirling her tongue. "That's it baby girl."

The waitress returned shortly after and put the syrup on the table. "Thank you that will be all ma'am."

As the waitress ushered herself away from the table, he looked down towards Jess again. "I think you should join me up here Jessica." He patted the seat next to himself.

Jess hesitantly began to rise from under the table. As she came back up to his level, he grasped her head and shoved her mouth back down onto his dick. He then ran his hands behind her, sliding his way up the back of her thighs; her legs were slightly parted and somehow he had managed to raise her ass into the air.

"Oh, you bad little girl, you don't have any panties on." he groaned as he palmed her ass cheeks pushing her further down onto his dick. "You had this all planned out, didn't you? I think someone deserves a spanking."

Jess shot upwards, letting his dick fall from her mouth. She couldn't recall leaving the house without her underwear.

He just smiled and yanked her forward; positioning her backside just above his crotch, so that she could feel his hardness pressing into her belly. Jess turned her head up, imploring him with her wide eyes not to do this in public.

Holding her down, he ignored her plea and proceeded to lift her very short skirt, bunching it up above her hips.

"Naughty little girls deserve spankings Jessica!" He declared as he raised his hand and brought it down firmly against her right ass cheek.

Jess let out a low whimper and squirmed beneath his strong arm as he continued to swat her bum. He was firm, yet gentle and the excitement of it all was making her very, very wet.

Each time he smacked her, he would run his hand over her ass cheeks to cool the sting. She was pretty sure he was leaving marks on her though, because she had to bite down on her own hand just to stifle her cries.

Suddenly he stopped spanking her and his other hand left her lower back. He grasped both her ass cheeks in his hands and began squeezing and pulling them apart, exposing her little asshole and glistening pussy lips to himself.

"Look at that" he muttered as he slid his thumb up over her clit and into her box. "Someone likes being spanked in public."

"Mmmm... hmmm..." was all she could manage as he removed his thumb and replaced it with one of his thick digits, curling it up towards her g-spot.

"My naughty little girl is going to make cummies all over my hand, isn't she?" He slid a second finger up into her core as he continued to fuck her.

Jess kicked her feet up into the air as she jerked her hips against his hand. Taking her cue, he gently removed his fingers and pulled her ass cheeks apart again. Jess whined when she felt him leave her, but it wasn't for long. He stuck his thumb back into her pussy and began sliding her vaginal juices up over her puckered hole.

As he swirled his thumb over her anus, he slowly began to prod his way inside her. Jess immediately froze, but as she adjusted herself, it became more comfortable and she pushed back against his hand. Without delay he pushed his fingers back into her welcoming cunt and began probing her little ass.

She could barely hold on any longer as the pleasure he was eliciting ripped through her like a tidal wave and she came all over his hand.

He guided her up towards him and gave her a slight peck on the lips. "Naughty little girls like it in the bum. Are you a naughty girl Jessica?"

"Uh, Hum." Jess swallowed as she stared into his deep brown eyes.

"Well I think you owe me for all the pleasure I've given you lately. Don't you agree?"

Jess could only nod. She had no idea what he had in store for her, but after what she had just experienced, she was completely willing to give him anything he wanted.

He guided her head back down to his cock, "Now make sure you get it nice and wet honey."

Jess took him deep into her throat, allowing her saliva to spill down his shaft.

He then lifted her head back up towards himself and gave her a kiss, "Come here baby doll, take a seat in my lap."

Facing away from him, Jess shifted herself up onto his lap, placing her legs on each side of his thick thighs and rested her back against his chest. She could feel his manhood pressing against her cunt.

"Here lift your legs for me sweetheart." he grabbed her ankles and placed each foot up onto the table. He then grasped her ass cheeks and lifted his hips upwards, then thrust his dick up inside her pussy.

Once he had covered himself with enough of her pussy juice, he lifted her up off of himself and positioned his cockhead against her puckered little hole.

Jess groaned as she felt his knob press against her rectum. "Mmmm... you like that, don't you baby girl?"

"Ah Gawd, yes."

"Now listen, you're going to have to keep quiet, otherwise the waitress is going to hear you. And I'm sure you don't want another spanking again."

Jess bit down on her lip, she would have gladly accepted another spanking, but she didn't want to get caught and to be honest she had completely forgotten where they were.

He slowly guided himself upwards as he slightly lowered her down onto himself, allowing his knob to push into her anus. Jess faintly whimpered as he made his intrusion, but she managed to suppress her cry.

"That's a good girl, you like that don't you?" He groaned hoarsely into her ear.

"Mmmm... hmmm..."

"I bet it feels like I'm filling you up, huh baby girl? But it's only the tip honey. Do you think you can handle more of this big cock?"

"Yes, please give me more." Jess begged.

Gradually he lowered her ass down onto himself, allowing her to adjust as he continued to make his intrusion. Once he was deep within her, he moved his hands to the front of her skirt and began rubbing her clit. Meanwhile he pushed his other hand through the top of her unbuttoned blouse and began groping her right breast, gently rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

As he continued to manipulate her, Jess' head fell back onto his shoulder and she began rocking her hips back and forth against his cock.

"That's it, baby doll. You're such a nasty little girl for letting me fuck you in your tight little poop chute, aren't you?" He groaned into her ear.

"Yeah, I'm your dirty little girl." Jess turned her head and reached her lips up to kiss him. He kissed her back as he frantically moved his fingers over her splayed pussy. Every so often he would dip them in and out of her tight slit, drawing out even more of her vaginal juices and causing it to trickle down towards her asshole.

"You like feeling my dick filling up your little bum hole, don't you, you bad girl?"

"Mmmm...hmmm... I like when you fuck me in the bum."

Jess lowered her feet from the table to stabilize herself a little better and began gliding herself up and down his pole. Her pussy juice was making it much easier for him to slide within her bum and at one point his dick completely slipped out of her.

"Easy baby girl, there's no need to rush." he slowly guided her back up onto his knob and pushed himself back into her rectum. "Gawd, your little hole is so tight around my thick dick!"

Jess closed her eyes as his throbbing cock reentered her bottom and she welcomed the feeling as he filled her back up and began to move within her again.

"Thatta girl, nice and slow. I want you to make cummies again, before I fill you up with my seed." He growled grazing his teeth over the nape of her neck.

As she slid herself up and down his rod, she could feel her orgasm building. "Aaahhh Gawd Nicholas! You're so deep in my ass."

She began to rock herself against him once more and eventually halted her own movements as she shuttered over him. He removed his hand from her breast and covered her mouth as she cried out in pure ecstasy.

He too could feel his own orgasm building and brought both his hands back down to her ass cheeks. Spreading them wide, he lifted her up then slid her back down around his shaft once more, before releasing himself within her rectum.

"Oh Nicholas!" Jess shrieked as her walls tightened around him and his warm cum spurted up inside her.

All of a sudden she heard dishes clattering behind her and she instantly opened her eyes. Looking around she was surrounded by a pool of her own sweat and complete darkness. And all she could hear was screaming and dishes breaking from outside her bedroom door.

 _Oh my god, I was dreaming_...

* * *

 _Well there you go. For those of you who are kind enough to comment, please do not spoil this for the others by mentioning that it was all a dream._

 _BTW I just realized that Nick fears blueberries, so I've gone back and changed the pancakes. Lol, that's a bit excessive, but I want things to be accurate._


	14. Chapter 14

_I changed the very end of this chapter just a bit after watching tonight's episode. It was actually a really good show tonight, so I'm going to try and roll with it. Nick and Jess were great and I'm so happy to finally see that spark between them again. Oh and Zooey is clearly pregnant._

* * *

"Shit! Fuck! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Jess could hear Reagan hollering from somewhere out in the living room. She immediately reached for her glasses and glanced over at her alarm clock; it was just past 10pm. She threw herself up out of bed and stumbled towards her bedroom door.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Jess squeaked as she pushed her glasses up onto her nose. She could see Reagan crouched down behind the couch mewling as she picked up broken pieces of dishware and threw them into a crumpled up moving box.

"YOU!" Reagan shouted as she shot up and pointed an accusatory finger at her.

Still flushed from her arousal only moments earlier, Jess couldn't help but swallow and stare at Reagan. _How much could she know, did Nick tell her what happened? Maybe I said his name a little too loudly while I was dreaming..._ Jess shook her head. _No, she couldn't have heard._

"Just stay away from me!" she warned.

"Ummm... are you ok Reagan?"

"Ok? Do I look ok?"

"No, well, um... actually your hand is bleeding." Scurrying past Reagan, she grabbed a clean tea towel and a bottle of tequila from the kitchen counter before promptly returning to tend to her.

"Here." Jess offered, holding out the bottle and towel to Reagan.

Shooting Jess a look of contempt, Reagan snatched the blue cloth from her hand and carefully began wrapping her wound. "Thanks."

Jess removed the cap and took a swig straight from the bottle. Making a face, she shook the vessel back in Reagan's direction, "Want some?"

Reagan slightly hesitated, but gave in. "Sure, why not."

Seizing the tequila from Jess' grasp, she made her way over to the other side of the couch and plopped down. As she swallowed the harsh liquid, Reagan motioned for Jess to join her.

Plunking down next to her, Jess regained the bottle and took another drink, "How's the hand?"

"I'll live", Reagan proclaimed with a dour face.

Sitting silently, they continued passing the bottle back and forth for a few more minutes until Reagan finally piped up. "Jess, where did you go last night? I saw you leave the loft in your pajamas and it wasn't long after Nick had left to go sleep at the bar."

Jess was a little taken aback; when she had found Reagan sobbing on the floor, picking up the broken contents from her box, she couldn't help but hope that Nick had ended things with her. But clearly he hadn't nor had he told her about their intimate tryst from the late night evening/morning before.

"Reagan, I can't lie to you, I went to the bar last night..." Jess immediately detected the alarm in Reagan's eyes, "But trust me when I say this, we did not have sex!"

Ok so it was half true, but it just didn't feel right to be the one to tell Reagan. Besides, she was only partially responsible and Nick actually should be the one to tell her what happened.

Knowing Nick, he was probably in a drunken stupor, trying to build up the courage to tell Reagan what had happened. And Jess really didn't want to risk losing him by telling Reagan everything, especially since he hadn't even had a chance to talk to either of them yet; for all she knew, he may have considered the whole thing to be a horrible mistake and not even want to get back with her.

Reagan winced, "I wasn't even thinking that, but now that we are on the subject, why did you go there?"

Jess took another swig, feeling the warmth building in her belly.

Letting out a little hiccup, she turned to Reagan. "I needed to talk to him about Sam. That's why I was at the bar the night before; but when you had showed up, I decided to leave, so that you guys could have some time together." she lied.

Yanking the bottle from Jess' grasp, Reagan peered at her suspiciously, "hmmm... and you just talked? About Sam? And nothing else?"

"Mmmm... hmmm..." Jess nodded. "Hey do you want some wine?" she asked as she moved towards the kitchen trying to divert Reagan's attention away from the subject.

"Nah, I think I'm good. I'm working tomorrow."

"Ahh, come on, one glass." Jess chirped, promptly returning with two glasses and a bottle of pink wine.

After about 30 minutes, Jess felt like she was floating on a cloud and so began the drunken barrage of personal truths, well half truths.

* * *

Nick returned home that night to find both woman sprawled out on the couch, with half a bottle of tequila and an empty bottle of wine on the table. He also spotted the pile of broken dishes on the floor.

He began to panic and moon-walked right into his bedroom, quickly locking his door behind himself and began praying that he would be able to evade them both until at least Reagan left for work in the morning.

He barely slept that night, tossing and turning over the constant worry of what they had talked about.

It's not like he was avoiding telling Reagan, he just wanted to be able to sort things out with Jess first. And he wanted to make sure that they were both on the same page before he ended things with Reagan.

* * *

Bang, Bang, Bang... "Nick, unlock this door this instant! I'm going to be late for work!" Reagan yelled from behind his door.

Nearly falling out of bed, Nick rose from his slumber, wrapping his blanket up around his head and trudged towards the door before reaching to unlock it.

Reagan pushed her way in, almost knocking him over, and began grabbing her items from around the room.

"Your friend is a total lightweight!"

"Um... What exactly happened between you two last night?" Nick asked anxiously.

"Well, I was upset, because I never heard from you yesterday... And because Jess was with you at the bar the night before." she leered at him.

Nick's eyes went wide and he could feel the sweat begin to bead it's way down his back.

"But not to worry Nicky; Jess told me everything and I know she only went there to confide in you about Sam."

"She did? I mean yeah, she did."

Reagan was pulling on her pantyhose and hardly noticed how awkward Nick was acting, "Listen Nick, I'm really sorry about the other night. Will you let me make it up to you later?"

"Umm.. that's not a bad idea, but I'm working tonight." he lied, but only because he really wanted to figure out what was going on between him and Jess first.

"Alright fine then! But I want a piece of that ass later." Reagan approached him and gave him a loud open mouthed smooch right on the lips before moving towards the door.

Nick flinched a little, but tried his best not to show it.

She jerked the door open and spun back around, "Oh by the way, Jess totally still likes you."

"Wha... what are you talking about?" Nick was starting to get really anxious now, so anxious in fact that he could feel his sweat soaking right through his t-shirt; he was just thankful that his blanket was still wrapped around him.

"I'm not sure why exactly, but for some strange reason, and it could have been the alcohol talking... But she told me how lucky I was to be with you and that she still cares about you. However, she admitted that she won't ever tell you how she feels, because she's happy that you're happy."

Nick's eyes nearly bugged out of his head; he knew Jess couldn't really hold her liquor and tended to divulge her inner most secrets when she was drunk, but he never imagined that she would confide something like that to his girlfriend. If anything, he thought she would have spilled the beans about their unfaithfulness.

Nick tried to laugh it off "Honestly I'm flattered, but that's really strange."

"I know, right? Anyways, she seems harmless, so I'm not going to worry about it. Oh! don't forget the new mattress is coming this afternoon, so make sure you answer the buzzer."

"Yeah sure thing." Nick responded a little annoyed. He really didn't want to get rid of his bed, especially when he had the best sleep of his life the night when he had returned home from New Orleans.

"I gotta go, see ya later Nicky." She grabbed her purse and waved good bye before rounding her way out towards the front door.

Nick fell back onto his bed completely awestruck.

They were supposed to go for breakfast, but now it might have to wait until lunch, especially if she had drank too much. All he knew was that he really needed to talk to Jess before Reagan returned home.

* * *

 _BTW Zooey is apparently pregnant again. I'm really hoping the writers take this opportunity to have both Jess and Cece preggers at the same time, because I think it would be really funny to see Schmidt and Nick play Daddies._

 _I think now that I changed this, I may be able to manage a possible 3some_


	15. Chapter 15

"Nick, are you awake?" A small voice called out from the hallway.

"Yeah honey, I'm in here." Nick was still sitting on the corner of his bed, contemplating what to do about Reagan.

Covered in the couch throw, Jess shuffled her bunny clad feet into his room and stood at the end of his bed. "What are you doing awake? Didn't you work last night?"

"Yeah I did, but I locked my door and Reagan pretty much busted her way in this morning!" He threw his hands in the air, gesturing towards the door.

"I think we may have overdid it." Jess mumbled.

"What happened between you two last night anyways? There were empties and broken dishes all over the floor."

"Ummm... Well... Reagan seemed so upset and I didn't know what to do. So I panicked and served her alcohol in an attempt to make nice."

"Did it work?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. I kinda blacked out after...after..." Jess' eyes got really wide as she began to recall what had occurred the night before.

"What is it Jess? Did you tell Reagan about us?"

Her hands shot up towards her face to hide her sudden embarrassment. "Erm.. do you promise not to get mad Nick?"

Nick reached up and took Jess' hands down from her face and looked into her blue eyes, "Whatever it is Jess, you can tell me. We can deal with this together."

Still holding Nick's hands, Jess moved over beside him and sat down on his bed. "Nick, I think... No I am almost certain that Reagan made a pass at me last night."

"What, no freaking way!" It was like his worst nightmare and ultimate fantasy had come colliding together and he was stuck in some cruel paradoxical universe, where he didn't exist, but he was aware of it all happening.

"Did you guys like... kiss? Or was it a full on make out session?"

"Jeez Nick, I don't really remember. I think she tried to kiss me, but I'm not really sure what happened after that. It's all pretty fuzzy."

"Did she at least fondle your boobs a little?" Nick chuckled as he poked her shoulder.

"Shut up Nick!" she giggled as she shoved him sideways.

"That doesn't really explain the broken dishes Jessica!" Nick joked as he nudged her back, pushing her closer to the edge of the bed. "Don't you remember anything else?"

"No, not really, well except for earlier this morning, when Schmidt was cursing us all out and saying he lives with a bunch of hoodlums. But I think he must have swept up the mess, because the box is gone."

"Well I'm sure we haven't heard the last of it."

"We could always blame Winston! He's never here anyways and for all Schmidt knows, he could have come home to collect some things and dropped the box on his way out."

Nick nodded, but he was fairly certain that Schmidt would still blame him for the mess.

"Hey, are you feeling up for breakfast? I know you really like that little diner I used to take you to and I was thinking that we could get some of those strawberry waffles you like so much."

Out of sheer shock, she suddenly slipped from the edge of the bed, falling flat on her ass.

"Oh my god Jess, are you okay?" Slipping his blanket off his shoulders, Nick reached down and grasped her from under her arms, then scooped her up into his lap like a small child.

Completely flushed, she nuzzled herself into his neck, trying to hide her red face. "Are you alright Jess?" looking down at her, concern etched across his face as he cradled her closer.

"Yeah, I think so. Can we forgo breakfast this morning? Maybe we could just discuss all of this over drinks later tonight?"

"Sure Jess, whatever you want. I have a craving for burritos anyways. How about that little Pickle restaurant near the bar?"

She nodded in agreement then turned to look back up into his nut brown eyes. "Nick, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Jess, you can ask me anything." he said as he brushed her hair away from her eyes and stared back.

"Since you and Reagan have been together, have you guys ever... ummm... you know?"

"No Jess, I don't know. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You know... have you guys... ummm..." She looked away and mumbled sheepishly into his chest, "Have you guys ever had a threesome?"

He leaned his chin onto her head, breathing in the scent of her hair, "Listen Jess, we are all well aware of Reagan's sexual orientation. And I'm not going to lie and say that I haven't entertained the idea, but she and I have never partaken in any such activities together." he leaned back a little and gazed into her azure eyes, "And for the record, she has never proposed anything either. But why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Did she proposition you? Because if she did, please know that I had nothing to do with it." he defended.

Jess pushed herself up and took her seat back next to him on the bed. "Do you remember that time we almost had a threesome with Remy?"

"Please don't remind me Jessica! I've tried to repress that awful memory."

Jess just smirked at him, "Well, I have always been intrigued about what it would have been like." looking down at her hands, she began to fidget with them, "And well, now that you're dating Reagan, I was thinking that I might like to try it for real this time."

"Try what? A threesome with Reagan and I?" Nick was astounded by her frankness.

Looking back up at him a little more confidently she smiled, "Yeah, why not? It might be fun. Besides we already... well you know what we did. And Reagan and I... well I don't really remember what her and I did, but maybe we could just... do it all together."

Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing; he expected this from Reagan, but not from Jess. And if he was being perfectly honest, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to go down that road with the two of them. Moments earlier, he had been pondering how he was going to end things with Reagan, not start some new awkward relationship which involved his ex; the very ex with whom he was still in love with and wanted to start a new beginning with.

"Come here you." Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards himself. "I think we should get some more sleep and we can discuss this later."

"Ok, let me just go lock your door. I don't want anyone to walk in on us, they may get the wrong impression."

Nick cocked an eyebrow at her, "I think it's a little late for that Jessica."

"Yeah, but they don't need to know that!" she said incredulously as she shook a pointed finger towards the living room.

She got up to lock his door and bounded excitedly back into his bed, bouncing up and down a little on her knees.

Laughing at her silliness, Nick grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down onto the bed. "Get down here, you silly girl."

As they laid next to each other, with Jess' backside to him, he curled her up into his arms. "I like this bed Nick, I don't know why you would ever let Reagan make you get rid of it."

"Just go to sleep Jessica!" Nick implored as he snuggled her in closer, inducing a deep sleep for them both.

* * *

 _More to come, I am just really busy with work right now. I just wanted to get this moving along and I plan to use the Raisin episode. I also want to create some angst in the bedroom and I know how I want the next chapter to go down and end, but thoughts and suggestions are welcome._


	16. Chapter 16

"Nick! Nicholas!" Schmidt boomed as he rattled Nick's bedroom door.

"What the..." Nick grumbled as he jerked his head up, opening his eyes to a mass of dark curls encompassing him.

"Nick, come on man, there are movers here." Schmidt whined impatiently.

"Alright, alright. Give me a minute to at least get decent Schmidt!" Nick hollered back.

Startled by the loud boisterous voices, Jess raised her head up from Nick's chest, squinting her eyes as she searched out his face. "Ermmm... What's going on Nick?"

"The delivery guys are here. I'm gonna have to get up." He said as he stretched his arms above his head and let out an audible yawn.

"What time is it?" Jess breathed.

"How am I supposed to know, I don't have a clock."

Jess pushed up off his chest and propped herself next to him. "What do you mean you don't have a clock? How do you get up for work?"

"I have an internal clock Jess!"

Jess gave him a skeptical look, "I know you don't believe in watches or clocks, but that's just ludicrous!"

"I never said I don't believe in them Jess. But I'll tell you what's ludicrous, relying on a damn watch that runs on batteries. Who sets the time if the batteries die?"

"You do, you dummy!"

"That's just crazy Jess, why would I set the watch? And tell me this, why should I rely on some stupid alarm clock? What if the power goes out?" He swatted a hand into the air irritably, "Nah, I'm better off relying on my own circadian rhythms. Besides, if I don't wake up, there's always someone home in the early evening making some god awful racket."

As maddening and stupid an argument as it was, she couldn't argue his last point. He worked nights and he had never missed a shift unless he was sick.

"Come on Nick!" Schmidt complained.

"Jesus Christ Schmidt! Just tell them to leave the fucking mattress in the hallway! I'll come out and get it in a God Damn Minute!"

"They need a signature." Schmidt uttered.

"So sign for it!" Nick bellowed.

"Why is he home? Doesn't he work until 5?" Jess asked, immediately realizing they had slept the entire day and that Reagan could arrive home any minute.

She quickly rose out of his bed, "What do I do Nick? You got to get me out of here before Schmidt, or even worse, Reagan catches us!"

"Ok, ok! Calm down. Just stand in the closet and I'll go out into the hallway with Schmidt. You leave when we're out the door. Ok?"

"Yeah ok, sounds like a plan!" Jess whispered back as she moved behind his closet door.

Nick pulled his jeans on and slipped a hoodie over his head before opening his bedroom door, only to find a somber, but impatient Schmidt standing there. "What took you so long?"

"Urgh..." Nick breathed as he shoved past Schmidt. "Come on Man, help me bring in the mattress and box spring."

* * *

Reagan moved past the two men who were entering the front door carrying the box spring.

"Hey Guys" she greeted as she swiftly proceeded towards their shared bedroom.

Nick nearly dropped the oddly shaped object as he realized that Jess may not of had enough time to escape his room.

"Jesus Nick, watch what you're doing!" Schmidt griped as the heavy object wobbled out of his grip.

Nick scowled at Schmidt as he bent down to re-balance his end of the box spring.

"Ouff!" Reagan exhaled as she ran straight into Jess, (who had just taken a chance to flee the room).

"Oops, pardon me!" Jess excused herself as she tried to get around Reagan.

"Wait! Why are you coming out of our room?" Reagan asked pointing towards her and Nick's doorway.

"Umm... I was looking for Nick, but I realized he's in the hallway. Oh hey Nick, there you are." signalling his presence over Reagan's shoulder when she saw him appear.

"Look Reagan, there he is!" Jess motioned towards him.

"Yeah I know, I just saw him." Reagan scoffed stating the obvious.

He was standing behind Reagan with the box spring, which was now resting on the floor and blocking her own bedroom door.

"Would you two mind moving, so that Schmidt and I can bring this in. We still need to get the mattress from out in the main hallway."

Both women ushered themselves away from the bedroom; Jess went towards the washroom and Reagan moved to the living room, allowing Schmidt and Nick to finish their task at hand.

* * *

"Alright we're done!" Nick announced as he came back out into the living room, fiercely rubbing his hands together.

"Finally!" Reagan exclaimed as she sprang up from the couch. "I can't wait to try out our new bed Nicky." she declared as she skipped towards their shared room.

"Hey Nick, what time did you want to go to The Little Pickle?" Jess called out absentmindedly as she made her way out of the bathroom.

Reagan reared her head back and shot a look at Jess then turned to Nick, "WHAT!?"

"What?" Jess echoed.

"Wait, so does that mean he doesn't actually have to go to work tonight and that he lied to me?" Reagan questioned using air quotes.

Schmidt gave Nick a questionable, but sympathetic look and quickly darted back to his own bedroom. He didn't want to get in the crosshairs of the two women.

Nick could feel the sweat start to drip down his lower back.

"Ummm... did I say The Little Pickle, I meant The Griffin." Jess was squirming now trying to find away out.

"Nick did you lie to me?" Reagan demanded as she whirled around towards him.

Wiping his brow, Nick quickly gave up. "Yeah Reagan I lied. Thanks a lot Jess!"

"I think you two should discuss this as adults over drinks, WITHOUT ME!" Jess hollered at the two of them clearly exasperated from being put in such an awkward position.

"Well I'd love to finish our conversation Jess, so maybe you and I should get a drink." Nick indicated as he pointed between himself and Jess.

"You know what after last night, the only drink I can handle is room temperature milk." Jess accentuated the "ilk".

"You guys got crazy last night?" Nick knowingly winked at Jess.

"What was that Nick? Why did you just wink at Jess?" Reagan questioned him clearly annoyed.

"I would love to finish our conversation Reagan, but Jess and I started ours first, so I think we should finish ours earlier."

"Listen, don't worry about it, I think we should just forget all about this!" Reagan muttered as she turned to go back into the bedroom.

"I'm feeling a little tired anyways, so why don't you two continue this conversation at the bar, by yourselves!" Jess piped up.

"No Jess, we need to finish our talk!" Nick demanded.

"Nick, you and Reagan need to talk about what happened!" Jess urged.

"Fine! Reagan let's go. Jess you're coming too!"

20 minutes later they all found themselves sitting in a booth at The Little Pickle heedlessly staring at the menus.

* * *

"Do you know what I think is really great? That Nick made time for us, With. His. Very. Busy. Work. Schedule." Reagan emphasized as she swayed back and forth in her seat.

"You know what might be fun, if we were all just direct. Just, you know... for laughs." Jess shook her head a little. She was going to need something a little stiffer than a milk to survive this evening.

"Well I think it's really great that we all, you know just... are all acting and living like one big family. One big happy NON-SECRET family!" Nick stated clearly distraught.

"I'm too hung over to deal with this, so I'm just going to say it! Reagan knows that you lied to her about your fake bar shift and Reagan, Nick knows that you kissed me last night. And I may have lied about Nick and I fooling around the other night." Jess bit her lip.

"JESS!" Nick and Reagan both shouted in unison.

"I'm sorry, but now it's all out there! No more secrets, so let's just talk about it!" Jess protested.

"So wait, let me get this straight, you and Nick had sex the other night?" Reagan's voice was full of rage.

"Waitress, can I get a tequila and glass of Jack and coke?" Jess hollered out to the pretty young blond who was standing at the next table.

"Jess, you can't handle that kind of liquor!" Nick muttered under his breath, his voice was full of concern.

"I'm an adult Miller and I will drink what I want!" Jess rasped.

"Fine, but you will regret it tomorrow." He warned.

Reagan slammed her fist down on to the table, "Will someone answer my question?"

"Listen Reagan, Nick and I did not have sexual intercourse, but we did fool around. But in his defense, so did you and I."

Reagan was incensed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you trying to justify what you and Nick did as ok, just because you and I made it to second base last night?"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! I thought you guys only kissed?" Nick's eyes were wide; all his girl on girl fantasies began to swirl in his head as he pictured both Jess and Reagan making out on the loft couch.

"Down boy!" Reagan warned. "It was no big deal, we just made out a little."

"So what you're saying is, that it's ok for you to fool around, because Jess' is a girl? But for some reason it's not ok that I fooled around with Jess, because I'm a guy? Talk about a double standard!"

"Well yeah Nick, you guys use to be in a relationship. So yeah, I would say it's worse!"

Nick was seething and at a complete loss for words.

The waitress came back over and placed the drinks down onto the table. Jess immediately knocked back the small shot glass and chugged down her mixed drink. "Bring me another Tequila and keep the Jacks' coming!" Jess demanded.

Nick shot Jess a look of disapproval and turned his attention to his beer, for some reason there was a pickle in it.

"Listen guys, I'm actually glad this is all out in the open now."

"Really why's that Jess?" Reagan inquired bitterly.

"Well, I've always wanted to have a threesome and I just see this as a perfect opportunity. I mean it's obvious that I find you really attractive Reagan." Reagan grinned smugly.

"And I kinda enjoyed our brief, but illicit affair last night." Nick's ears peeked up when he heard this. Jess could of sworn that he was about to faint right there at the table.

"And besides, we are all pretty familiar with each other, so who better to engage in the act with, than with the two of you." Jess stated matter-of-factly as she motioned her hands awkwardly back and forth at each of them.

"I don't think..." Nick started, but was quickly cut off.

"Yeah why not!" Reagan said abruptly. "He's man enough to handle the both of us, right Nick?" Reagan quipped at him as she shuffled closer to Jess and wrapped her arm up around her shoulder and began caressing her thumb along Jess' jaw.

Reagan was eyeing Nick, searching for any slight indication that he wanted her to stop, but he just sat there and stared back open-mouthed.

"Wait are we going to do this right now?" Jess questioned nervously.

Reagan gently lifted Jess' chin up and gazed into her eyes, "Yeah, we're gonna do this right now!" she whispered breathlessly.

And with that last breath, she lightly grazed her tongue over Jess' lips. Jess instinctively parted her full lips and welcomed Reagan's tongue as it intruded it's way into her mouth, she then gently pushed back with her own, deepening the kiss even further.

"Waitress! Can we get the check please?" Nick squawked as he eagerly waved the waitress over.

* * *

 _Ok, so the next chapter will take some time to write, because I'm still not comfortable with the dialogue between three people in one scene. Feedback for previous chapters will help._


	17. Chapter 17

_I wasn't going to post this alone, because I have about 1000 more words written and it's not done. I feel like this chapter is turning into a novel on it's own, so I'm breaking it up for those who have been anxiously waiting for an update. I hope this doesn't disappoint.  
_

* * *

Both girls were completely all over each other by the time they had hailed down the taxi. Nick wasn't even sure if the driver was going to let them into the cab, but the guy ended up being a total sleaze and just watched them go at it through the rear-view mirror the whole ride back to the loft.

To Nick's dismay, Reagan had sat in the middle. But luckily it was only a short distance back to the loft and he was perfectly fine with being a bystander for now; besides he didn't want to get too overly excited and not be able to perform in the bedroom.

* * *

Just as the elevator doors opened, Jess threw Reagan up against the wall, kissing her frantically while her purse flailed in the air.

The two were devouring each other by the time Nick moved in behind them both. "Ladies, ladies, why don't we save this for the bedroom?"

"Shut up Nick!" Reagan snapped and resumed kissing Jess' neck.

Jess blindly reached her hand back to search for him and he acknowledged her by gently grazing his finger tips over the inside of her hand. Feeling the heat of his fingers, she captured his wrist and abandoned Reagan's embrace. She then tugged Nick towards herself and gazed intently into his eyes, extending her other hand up to his head and brushed her fingers through his hair.

Nick squeezed her other hand just as Reagan forcefully turned Jess' head and beckoned her for another kiss.

As Nick ogled at the two women, he caressed Jess' arm, causing her to shiver and breakout in goose bumps. Jess couldn't help but gasp from the shock; he had always managed to send her senses into overdrive from a simple touch.

Just as the doors opened to the 4th floor, he pulled Jess out towards the hallway, catching her lips as she collided into his chest.

Reagan followed closely behind eying them both; Nick was entangling his hands through Jess' wavy brown hair as Jess responded to his chaste kiss and began kissing him passionately.

Reagan hastily approached them both and yanked Nick by his t-shirt to reel him in for her own very seductive and fervent kiss.

With her lips all swollen, Jess frantically searched in her purse for her house keys. She peered back at the other two as she unlocked the door and couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. "Come on guys, let's get in here before someone catches us."

Reagan drew back to gauge Nick for a moment, but he was already turning his attention to Jess as she entered the apartment.

"Come on big boy, let's get in there." Reagan urged as she lured Nick into the loft.

"Hey who wants a drink? I can make anything your hearts desire." Nick announced as he left Reagan's side and went over to the fridge to grab himself a beer.

"I'm going to have an Old Fashioned!" Reagan proclaimed as she pulled her shirt off and tossed it onto the back of the couch.

Jess gaped when she saw Reagan's shirt come off, she couldn't believe how unbelievable her body was. She continued to stare as Reagan confidently strutted her way over to Nick, then watched as she ran her hand up his neck before gyrating around him to seize his lips once more.

"I think I'm good Nick, I had enough the past two nights." Jess replied as she threw her purse down next Reagan's shirt.

Nick broke away from Reagan's kiss and smiled at Jess. "Are you sure Jess? I can make you one of those twirly drinks that you and Winston love so much. We just don't have any of those tiny umbrellas."

"Honestly Nick, I think I'm ok." their was a tiny hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Oh come on Jess, at least have a shot with us." Reagan insisted as she started gathering the ingredients she required along with 3 shot glasses from under the counter.

"Ah what the heck, why not! What is one little shot gonna do to me!?" Jess declared excitedly as she bounded into the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Nick cheered happily as Jess made her way over towards them.

"So what's on the menu?" Jess asked, clearly intrigued as she leaned over one of the bar stools and pressed her upper body onto the kitchen island.

"Ah Reagan, those are the ingredients for a Legspreader." Nick cautioned.

"Yeah I know that Nick!" Reagan retorted as she placed a shot in front of each of them.

"She can't drink that! It's a deadly mix of the purest of all the alcohols, she'll be sick!" Nick protested as he went to take away the full shot glasses.

"Oooo, a leg spreader. Nick, don't you want to spread these legs tonight?" Jess winked seductively as she awkwardly motioned down between her own legs.

Nick's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Ah come on Nick, Jess can handle 1 little shot!" Reagan insisted.

"Yeah Nick, I'm an adult, stop worrying about me so much!" Jess professed as she picked up her shot glass and knocked it back down her throat. She instantly felt the harsh liquid burn it's way down and hit her stomach like a fireball.

"Wow wee!" Jess winced. "Yikes! That stuff is really strong." she coughed. "What the hell is in that?"

Reagan grinned as she threw back her own shot and nodded to Nick to do the same, "Oh just a little bit of tequila, vodka, gin and rum."

Jess waved her hand in the air, "Any more of those and Nick's going to be spreading ALL the ladies legs throughout the land!"

Reagan shot Jess a scornful look as Nick nearly choked on his beer.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Jess giggled realizing what she had just said. "Ummm... why don't we three move this show on into the boudoir?"

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Reagan agreed grabbing her drink.

"Alright then." Nick exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Reagan grabbed Nick by the neck and yanked him down for another fervid kiss.

"Hey Nick, are you going to drink that?" Jess squeaked as she watched Reagan swallow Nick's face.

Feeling a little off center, Nick slightly backed away from Reagan's kiss and watched as Jess threw back the last legspreader and toppled off the bar stool.

"Whoa there pretty lady! I think you've had enough for now. What do ya say we get you into the bedroom." Nick laughed as he stretched out to grab Jess by the arm and encircled his other one around her waist.

"Thanks Nick." Jess giggled as she rested her head against his shoulder and tried to regain her balance.

"Any time doll face!" kissing her softly on the head, he guided her towards his room, leaving Reagan behind.

Seizing the bottle of vodka from the counter, Reagan enviously observed the pair stumble their way towards the bedroom. Pressing the opening to her lips, she tipped her head back and winced as she gulped down the unpleasant liquid, then slammed the bottle back down onto the counter as she marched towards her and Nick's shared room.

* * *

 _I swear the rest is coming, but I am swamped at work and to be honest this chapter is throwing me for a loop and I had some writer's block. I am not giving up on this! I foresee this as never ending at this point, just because I love writing these characters so much.  
_


	18. Chapter 18

By the time Reagan entered the bedroom, both Nick and Jess were already lying on the new bed caressing one another while staring into each others eyes.

"So what are the ground rules going to be?" Reagan demanded as she closed the door behind herself.

"Well I'm not sure, I figured we'd just go with the flow and see where the night takes us." Nick responded as he turned to look at Reagan.

"Yeah, I'm ok with pretty much anything." Jess spoke.

"Really, anything?" Nick giggled nervously as he returned his attention to Jess; his eyes were wide and he was a little surprised, but intrigued.

"Ok well Jess, why don't you come over here?" Reagan motioned for Jess to stand up and join her.

Feeling a little apprehensive, Jess looked to Nick then back at Reagan, "Ummm... ok."

As she made her approach, Reagan reached for the hem of Jess' dress and slipped it up over her head. She then proceeded to remove her own pencil skirt.

Remaining seated, Nick's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as he took in the two half naked woman before him.

Jess was wearing a blue polka dot bra with matching panties and Reagan had on a sleek black lace bra which paired with her black thong. They were both striking, but seeing them side by side, Nick couldn't help but notice the differences between the two.

Sure they both had brown hair, (Jess' was wavy while Reagan's was pin-straight) and they both had blue eyes, though Jess' were as deep as the ocean. And they were both petite, with Reagan being only slightly taller; but she was athletic and thin, while Jess was more womanly and voluptuous. Reagan also had a soft glow from her tan and Jess' complexion was a creamy alabaster.

"Wow! You... you both look amazing." Nick breathed.

Reagan smiled at Nick as she caressed Jess' stomach. "Gee Jess, you really are beautiful."

"Umm... thanks Reagan, so are you." she said nervously as Reagan removed Jess' glasses from her face.

Reagan moved closer and brushed her tongue over Jess' lips, while she reached up behind her back and unhooked her bra, exposing Jess' beautiful milky white breasts and succulent pink nipples to Nick; the excitement of him watching and the slightly cool air caused her nipples to instantly harden.

Jess couldn't help but watch Nick as Reagan moved her other hand from her stomach up towards her breasts. "Mmm... their so perky and firm Jess." Reagan murmured into her ear as she traced her tongue over her neck, then slid down over her clavicle and even lower still until she captured one of Jess' nipples in her mouth.

"Aaaahhh..." Jess exhaled as she threw her head back in pleasure.

Reagan continued to circle her tongue over Jess' nipple, while teasing the other with her thumb. With Jess' nipple still in her mouth, Reagan steadily ran her free hand down to Jess' hip and hooked her finger into her panties. She then turned to survey Nick as she slid Jess' underwear to the floor.

"Mmm.. this is turning you on, isn't it Nick? You're enjoying watching me touch another woman, aren't you?" Reagan asked in a low sultry tone as she pushed her hand up in between Jess' legs.

"OH MY GOD!" Jess yelped when she felt Reagan press her finger tips up against her clit.

"Uh huh..." Nick stammered in awe as he stared at the two beauties in front of him. He could barely concentrate with his bulge pushing up against his zipper.

"I think Nick requires our attention Jess." she said as she took Jess' hand and led her over to the bed. "Now Nicky, why don't you let Jess and I handle that for you." Reagan smiled as she ran her hand over his lap and leaned in to kiss him.

As Reagan proceeded to undo Nick's belt buckle, he stretched his right hand out towards Jess and smoothed it over her outer thigh, then continued to run his fingers up over the curvature of her ass.

Jess quivered as he touched her, it felt as though tiny bolts of electricity were shooting throughout her entire body.

"Come join me Jess." Reagan urged as she lowered herself down to the floor.

Jess knelt down next to Reagan and watched as she unzipped his pants. Nick lifted his hips up as Reagan shimmied his pants and boxers down a bit, allowing his stiff cock to bounce out and smack his lower abdomen.

"Mmm... I love his dick, don't you Jess?" Reagan asked as she grasped his manhood in her hand.

"Yeah, he sure is stately!" Jess blushed recalling what she had done the morning earlier.

"I think you should give it a kiss Jess." Reagan stated.

Jess leaned forward and brushed a light kiss over his head. Nick closed his eyes from the warmth of her lips.

"I think he likes that Jess." Reagan urged as she pushed his cockhead towards Jess' lips. "Now suck it!" Reagan ordered.

Jess opened her mouth and did as she was told, wrapping her lips around the tip.

Reagan continued to move her hand over his shaft as Jess took him in further. "That's it Jess, open your mouth wider, he likes when you take him in deep." Jess opened her hooded eyes and looked up at Nick as she sucked him deeper.

"How's that Nick, is she a good little cocksucker?" Reagan asked.

"Mmmhmmm..." Nick groaned as he felt Jess begin to suckle on his knob.

"Get it nice and wet." Reagan coaxed.

"Holy Shit!" Nick grumbled as his eyes rolled to the back of his head; he could feel Jess sliding her warm mouth up and down his shaft while Reagan twisted her wrist around him.

Reagan jerked his cock from Jess' mouth and ran her hot tongue over his head, before sucking the tip into her own mouth and letting it pop out.

"Mmm... you taste so good Nicky." Reagan breathed as she licked her tongue up his shaft a few times before taking him in fully.

With his cock still in her mouth, Reagan turned her attention back towards Jess, who was watching her suck him off.

"It seems like someone wants your dick in her mouth." Reagan stated as she stood back up to take a seat next to Nick and proceeded to run her hands threw his hair and kiss his neck.

"Jess be a good girl and continue for me." Reagan instructed as she looked down to inspect Jess' work.

Nick's eyes turned to molten rock as Jess gladly took him back into her mouth and worked over him. He couldn't help but growl in pleasure as he put one hand on the back of her head and slowly guided her to take him in deeper.

"Enough!" Reagan shouted as she pushed Jess' head away. She could see that Jess' ministrations were completely consuming him and that he probably wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Jess, come here!" Reagan clamored.

Jess got up from the floor and sat down next to Reagan.

"Lie back for me." Reagan demanded as she rolled her own hips over and pushed Jess back onto the bed and climbed over her. She hovered just above Jess and lowered herself down to kiss her lips.

Jess immediately responded and began roaming her hands over Reagan's back, coming to a standstill when she reached the clasp of her bra then unhooked it. She then slowly slid the straps down allowing Reagan's breasts to fall freely above her.

Nick pushed himself up towards the headboard to get a better view of the two girls.

Jess moved her hands around and grasped both Reagan's breasts as she continued to devour her kiss. She gently squeezed her full cups before lightly pulling on one of her nipples.

Pressing her body further down, Reagan began grinding herself into Jess' mound.

"Hmmm..." Jess moaned as Reagan continued to dry hump her.

"Oh fuck! That... That is so hot!" Nick stammered.

Reagan moved one of her hands between Jess' legs; she could feel the slickness as she vigorously began rubbing her cunt.

"ooh..." Jess cried breaking Reagan's kiss.

Reagan gradually moved away and began descending down her torso, leaving a trail of saliva as she licked her way down to Jess' center. Reaching Jess' mound, she teased her tongue over the soft hairs which were perfectly trimmed just above her clit.

As Reagan continued to tickle Jess with her tongue, Jess slightly parted her legs. Reagan faintly drew herself away, then pressed her thumbs into the sides of Jess' thighs, causing her to spread her legs even wider.

She then ran her thumb up over Jess' labia and pulled them slightly apart. "Doesn't she have the prettiest little pussy Nicky?" Reagan asked as she gave Jess a soft kiss on her little nub.

Nick was leaning against the headboard, stroking his cock, completely mesmerized by what was unfolding in front of him. "Yeah she does and she tastes real sweet too." he declared; his voice was all gravely.

Jess turned her head to look back up at Nick, then closed her eyes as she felt Reagan glide her tongue up her slit. Nick reached down with his free hand and grabbed one of Jess' breasts, tweaking her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Mmmm, you're right Nicky, she tastes real sweet!" She said as she took another taste of Jess' pussy juice and rubbed it all over her lips. She then turned to Nick. "I bet you would like a taste, wouldn't you?"

"Mmmhmm..." Nick moaned as he licked his thick bottom lip and continued to stroke his cock in anticipation.

Reagan moved up from Jess and leaned over him, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Nick couldn't help but deepen the kiss as he tried to savor Jess' glorious nectar from Reagan's lips.

As Reagan pulled away from Nick's embrace, Jess felt her stomach flip as she watched him lick her own juices from his lips.

"I think you should let her taste your pussy." Nick uttered as he continued to massage Jess' breast.

Reagan surveyed Nick as he continued to manipulate Jess; she leaned forward, sticking her ass in his direction and gave Jess a peck from upside down. She then removed his hand from Jess' breast and proceeded to crawl her way over her body.

Reagan had her ass up in the air, as Nick reached up and pulled her thong to the side, exposing her full pussy lips to Jess for the first time. Grasping her ass cheek with his large hand, he ran his thumb over her dripping wet cunt then proceeded to slide it in and out.

"Oh Nick, that feels so good." Reagan mewled as she moved to resume her position in between Jess' legs.

Jess looked up between Reagan's parted thighs and watched as Nick continued to massage her bare cunt.

Nick peered down into Jess' azure eyes and removed his thumb from Reagan's box, then grazed it over Jess' lips. She gently suckled his thumb into her mouth, savoring the salty tang of Reagan's pussy. He was in complete awe over how sensual she was as she sucked his thumb into her mouth.

Nick moved his hand back to Reagan's twat as he watched Jess lift her head and kiss her clit.

"Mmmm...give it a taste Jess." Reagan moaned.

Jess stuck her tongue up towards Reagan's snatch and began circling 8s up and around her lips, every once in awhile stopping to nibble on her nub.

Reagan began moving her hips over Jess' mouth as she slid two fingers into Jess' little slit and continued working her tongue over her mound. Jess began to feel her own orgasm building as Reagan curled her fingers and began massaging her g-spot.

"Oh fuck.. Don't stop!" Jess shrieked. Unable to control herself, she began grinding her cunt against Reagan's mouth.

Feeling Jess tighten around her fingers, Reagan pulled her mouth away from her pussy and began to frantically rub Jess' clit with her free hand, while she continued to fuck her with her fingers.

"Oh My Gawd! I'm gonna.. I'm... Oh Nicholas!" Jess cried out as she came around Reagan's hand.

Reagan quickly moved up and away from Jess and turned to Nick. Taking him by the hand, she pulled him up from the bed and lead him towards his computer chair.

Pressing her body up against him, she leaned in to give him an amorous kiss and guided him to take a seat. As he lowered himself down into the chair, Reagan turned around to face Jess. Nick instantly grasped her by the hips, causing Reagan to stick her ass out a little, making it easier for her to lower herself down onto his poll.

Supporting her weight with the chair's arm rests, Reagan shifted her feet up onto his thighs and began grinding herself against his cock.

Jess sat back on the bed and observed as Reagan fucked him senseless. Jess could tell by Reagan's movements that she was deliberately working him hard and fast to make him cum.

Feeling close, Nick began to pump himself up into Reagan's cunt as she slid up and down his shaft. All the while Reagan, coldly stared back at Jess.

Jess could feel tears welling up behind her eyes as she watched Nick roll his eyes to the back of his head in complete ecstasy.

Then all of a sudden he gave Reagan one final thrust and pulled her up by the hips, spurting his load all over his stomach. Completely spent, Nick leaned far back into his chair as Reagan rested herself into his arms and turned to give him a kiss.

Unable to take it any longer, Jess wrapped the loose bed sheet around herself then quickly gathered her belongings and quietly excused herself from the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Jess tried her best to inconspicuously slip out of Nick's room, but she bumped right into Winston; who happened to be bopping his head to some tune which was blaring through his earbuds.

He looked up confused, turning his head from side. "Wha? Huh..." Winston stammered looking to Jess' door, then to Nicks', then back at Jess' again before it dawned on him that Jess had just exited Nick's bedroom and was wrapped in his bed sheets no less.

"Jessica Damn Day! That is not your room!" Winston declared shaking an accusatory finger at her.

Completely ashamed, Jess just stared at the floor trying to avoid his eye contact.

"Oh my god Jess, are you ok?" Winston asked attentively, ducking his head down to her eye level; he could see the tears streaming down her face. Jess quickly glanced up at him then made a beeline straight for the bathroom.

* * *

Moments earlier in Nick's room...

Nick was completely spent; he hadn't come that quickly since he was a teenager. Looking to the bed, he immediately noticed that Jess had left the room. "Uh Reagan, where's Jess? She was just here."

"I guess she just couldn't hack it." Reagan responded curtly as she stood up from his lap.

"What do you mean she couldn't hack it? Reagan, everything was fine until you started grinding down on me." Nick shouted as he stood up and swiftly pulled his pants back on.

Reagan made her way over to the closet and ripped a sweater down from one of the hangers. "Oh really Nick, everything was perfectly fine when you were groping her outside the elevator?"

"What the hell, you were just as much involved in that!" he stated sardonically as he picked up a dirty t-shirt to wipe the cum from his stomach.

Reagan wheeled around, placing her hands firmly on her hips, "Oh really? What about the phony damsel in distress act?" Reagan quipped.

" _Oh Nicholas, come rescue me, I'm too drunk to sit on this bar stool_." she mocked as she threw her arm up over her brow and leaned onto the closet door.

"Give me a break Reagan, we all know that Jess doesn't have the greatest balance." Nick countered tossing the dirty shirt back to the floor.

"Or what about the fact that the two of you were in here making googly eyes at each other, while I was still in the kitchen making drinks!" Reagan shouted whipping the sweater up over her head and promptly pulling it down to hide her bare chest.

He slapped his hand to his forehead realizing what had just occurred. "This was a mistake."

"What was I supposed to do Nick? You were with her the other night for fuck's sake!" tears of anger were beginning to bubble up behind her eyes.

"Reagan you need to go. Get your shit together and I'll bring everything over to your apartment tomorrow." Nick ordered as he moved towards his bedroom door.

"I fucking knew it! You never cared about me, this was always about her." Reagan roared angrily pointing at the door.

"I was just her replacement, wasn't I? But once you realized that she still cared about you, you decided that you didn't want me anymore!"

Nick just shook his head. "This was a long time coming Reagan, whatever we had is over. You need to leave."

"Hmm! Well I guess I know who that ring was for now." Reagan jabbed as she pulled on a pair of jogging pants.

"Get out Reagan!" Nick shouted completely exasperated as he reached for the door handle to his room.

* * *

Out in the hall way…

Nick opened the door to a wide eyed Winston.

"What did you do Nick? Jess just came out of your room completely naked with tears streaming down her face and wrapped in one of your bed sheets?" Winston whisper-shouted. **  
**

That's when he saw Reagan appear behind Nick's shoulder. Winston began shaking his head, "Oh Hell no! I will not have anything to do with this. You guys are messing with the loft dynamics here!"

Reagan just grinned satisfactorily then turned away to gather her belongings.

"Where is she Winston?" Nick snapped back.

"Schmidt's going to kill you Nick! What the hell were you thinking?" Winston implored disbelieving what he had just witnessed. **  
**

"ARGH... Just shut up Winston and mind your business for once." Nick barked as he marched towards the bathroom.

"Fine Nick, but when this blows up in your face, and trust me it will, don't come to me to bail you out of your misery!" Winston shouted back making his way to the front door. He wasn't willing to stick around for the shit-show.

* * *

 _Hey Roomfriends, As you can imagine the last chapter was really difficult for me to write and it nearly took everything out of me, because I don't really care for Nick and Reagan as a couple and Megan Fox and Jake Johnson really do not have any on screen chemistry. I see this more from Meagan and I wonder if she is just not attracted to Jake which makes the two an awkward pair. Even when they kiss, I don't feel it. She's crazy though, cause I'd be all over that lol.  
_

 _I do appreciate Reagan's purpose on the show though, and hopefully it will make Nick realize that Jess is the one for him,_ _but I can't understand why Meriwether_ _wouldn't want to create some jealousy between Reagan and Jess; I don't get the friend dynamic they got going on._

 _Does anyone else feel like this is going to be the final season? I really hope not, because this is seriously the only show I enjoy watching. Life in Pieces is pretty good too, but I am so invested in New Girl that I would hate to see it end after six seasons. I feel like if they were smart they could get some really funny comedy out of Nick and Jess' when they are actually dating._

 _Anyways I did promise angst and I think I managed that in the last chapter. I know this one is short, but it's the only way I can get this moving along to where I wanted it to go in the first place. I just hope the next couple episodes of New Girl will help me, otherwise I may need to go back and watch seasons 1 to 3 again.  
_

 _Any feedback or ideas for future chapters would be great. I don't want to abandon this story._


	20. Chapter 20

"Go away Nick!" Jess hollered through the the bathroom door. "Just leave me the fuck alone!"

With tears streaming down his face, Nick was at a complete loss. He had been begging and pleading with Jess to open the door for the past 20 minutes; relentlessly apologizing over and over again, but she wouldn't have it, she was hurt and embarrassed.

"I'll do anything Jess, please just..."

"No Nick! Just go. I can't even look at you right now!" Nick heard Jess slump down to the floor and he could tell that she was exhausted from the one-sided screaming match.

His hand was still hovering over the door, "Please Nick, I can't do this right now." Jess sobbed.

Nick hesitated, but lowered his hand in defeat. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he took in a deep breath and uttered "I'm sorry I hurt you Jess, that was never my intention, but I hope one day you can forgive me." He heard her let out a low whimper and then decided it was time to give her some privacy.

Nick turned to Winston's empty bedroom; Reagan was still packing in his room and he had no where else to go. Winston's room was the safest place in the loft at the present moment and he honestly didn't give two fuck's about breaking the loft contract right now, he just needed a safe place to hunker down for the night.

* * *

"Jess! Are you in there?" Cece called from the hallway.

After her fight with Nick, Jess had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor. She hadn't wanted to risk bumping into him or Reagan, so she had remained in the bathroom praying that no one else would witness her in this state.

"Hey babe, are you ok? It's safe, Reagan and Nick aren't home."

"What time is it?" Jess squeaked.

"It's 7, babe. Schmidt is having a slight panic attack out here. Do you think you could open the door?" Cece tried to reason, even though she knew her husband was acting irrationally.

She heard Jess shuffle to her feet and click open the lock. Cece slowly pushed the door open giving Jess enough time to move away, "Hey babe, what's going on? Why were you in here all night?"

Hiding behind the bathroom stall, Jess piped "It's nothing Ceec. Can you just tell Schmidt to come take care of his business quickly? I'd like for the loft to be empty before I attempt my exit."

"Ah come on Jess, just come out of there. I promise it's just me. I'll tell Schmidt to stay in the kitchen that way we can go to your room." Cece turned to Schmidt and began shooing him back down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Jess slowly cracked the toilet stall open and peaked her head out. When Cece reappeared, Jess lowered her gaze to the floor and allowed her friend to usher her out towards her bedroom.

"It's about time Jessica! I should have been out of the shower 30 minutes ago, the chute-ney needs a full hour to set. Now my whole morning routine has been thrown off and I'm going to be late for work!" Schmidt griped.

Cece shot him a warning glare before closing Jess' bedroom door behind them. As she turned, she watched her friend flop down onto the bed and curl her small frame into a ball. "What's going on Jess? Why are you so upset? Did Reagan find out about you and Nick?"

"Yes! But it's worse than that Ceec." Jess whined.

"How can it be worse Jess? What could you have possibly done?" Cece probed as she sat down next to Jess.

"I'm so embarrassed, I can never face Reagan, Nick nor Winston ever again!"

Cece furrowed her brow in confusion. "What, how is that even possible Jess? Winston and Nick do embarrassing stuff all the time."

"No, this is worse Cece. I have broken every loft agreement that has ever been known to mankind! I don't even think Nick and I will ever be able to recover from this."

"Come on Jess, you're being silly now. Nick loves you, he doesn't care about this type of stuff. You could shit your pants in public and he would still proudly parade you around on his arm."

Jess smiled, "That's just gross Cece!" than quickly frowned again. "Trust me when I say that this is much worse."

"Well tell me then, let me be the judge."

"Ok, but you have to promise me that what I am about to tell you, will never ever get back to Schmidt. And I mean NEVER!"

"I promise with all my heart Jess and seal it with a pinky swear." Cece said as she crossed her finger over her chest, than held out her little finger.

Jess hesitated, but ended up taking Cece's pinky with her own, allowing Cece to give her a solid shake.

She inhaled deeply and began divulging all there was to tell from the prior evening.

* * *

"Woah! That is some heavy stuff Jess. I mean it's so sexy, yet sad and cruel. What the hell were you guys thinking?"

"ARGH! WHAT AM i GOING TO DO?" Jess screamed into her pillow, kicking her feet in the air.

"I can completely understand why you're embarrassed, but trust me when I say this, Nick would never intentionally hurt you. I mean sure, I want to strangle him right now. He knows how fragile you are, but at the same time can you really blame the guy for going through with it? It's every man's fantasy to have a threesome with two women, especially two very hot women."

Jess turned her head looking up to her friend. "I know Cece, but you should have seen them. He just fell back into his stupid chair and allowed her to ride him like I didn't even exist. And then to top it off, he blew his load like he had just had the best sex of his life!"

"I think you are exaggerating Jess, you can't honestly believe that he actually enjoyed having her assault his pole like that. It probably felt more like a self-induced handjob."

Jess couldn't help but giggle.

"Besides, I just find it hard to believe that he would be all over you one second and not want to finish what he had started with you in the elevator."

"Maybe you're right Cece, but what am I supposed to do? I can't face him, especially when that floozy is still living under our roof!"

Brushing her hand over Jess' cheek, "I'm telling you Jess, Reagan took advantage of the situation. She was trying to get back at you both for having an affair."

"URGH... I know you're right, but I'm still mad at him. And at this very moment I don't think I can live here any more."

"Listen Jess, just come to the bar tonight. Nick's not working and we can figure things out. Ok?"

Jess just turned her head back to her pillow and nodded. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she needed to get away, and the sooner the better.

* * *

 _I'm not abandoning this. I promise. I was just frustrated the other day. I finally feel inspired to keep writing. Last's night episode was great!_

 _And for those who want a one shot, I promise I will try to get to it, but every time I start one I end up tying it to this story. So I think you will need to wait until I am done with this one. Besides more Sexyness is to come, I hope :~ I need inspiration and feedback always helps._

 _I began the next chapter last night, but I'm not sure when it will be done yet._


	21. Chapter 21

Nick didn't dare leave Winston's room when he woke. He could hear Cece trying to convince Jess to open the bathroom door and then Schmidt yelling some nonsense about his chute-ney not having enough time to dry. So he figured it would be best to just stay put for the time being, at least until he could be absolutely sure that the coast was clear.

He had tried to get Jess to let him into the bathroom the night before, but she was too hurt to even look at him. And all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and comfort her and reassure her that she was the only girl for him. Heck he hadn't even had a chance to tell her that he broke it off with Reagan.

It made him feel like a complete douchebag; which if he was being perfectly honest with himself, he kinda was.

He knew he never should of allowed the girls to take it as far as they did. But at the time, he had let his little Miller take over his entire thought process; it had essentially told him ' _Go for it Buddy,_ _who are you to deny them.'_

Jess had insisted that she had always wanted to try a threesome and Reagan appeared to be on board as well; besides he was a man and all his teenage fantasies had finally come true. But what he hadn't considered was that one night of fun, would result with such a disastrous consequence. And had he known what Reagan's true intentions were, he never would have allowed it to continue.

Frustrated, Nick pushed himself up from the bed and glanced down to the floor, that's when he noticed a green mug sitting in the corner of Winston's room.

"What in heaven's sake is that doing in here." Nick whispered to himself getting up from the bed and moving over towards the cup.

He crouched down to pick it up and sure enough there it is was, the green Ass Strategies mug, also known as the infamous Sex mug. The very mug which he and Jess use to put out to secretly indicate to each other when they were feeling randy.

Nick turned his head from side to side as if Winston was in the room with him. "Oh. My. God. Winston Bishop, you low down dirty rotten scoundrel."

He couldn't believe it, the last time he had seen this mug was over a year ago. He had honestly thought that Jess had taken it back when he went to retrieve it from the trashcan that night. But then Jess started dating Sam again, and he started dating Reagan and the mug was long forgotten.

Smiling to himself he knew this is what he needed to get Jess back, well at least this is what he hoped. It was the only thing that he could think of that would make her understand that he had never stopped wanting to make things work between them. And that Regan was just a distraction who he was never truly "All In" with.

His only hope now was that this very mug would be able to convey to her how much he did in fact still care and want to be with her, even after all this time. And although he never actually had it in his possession, he wouldn't technically be lying, because he still had gone out to get it that night. At least he would have to tell himself this, otherwise his sweatback would give it away.

He just had to figure out when the best time would be to put it out, because he was fairly certain that she was still pissed. And if she was half as mad at him as she was last night, she would probably throw it out the window.

* * *

 _ok I know this chapter is cheesy, but I think the mug should resurface before the end of this season, tempting either Jess or Nick to put it out. I think it would be a great way to start an affair between the two, eventually breaking Nick and Reagan up and maybe even accidentally causing Jess to get pregnant.  
_

 _Next chapter is in the works. I find it easier to write short chapters to get the brain flowing.  
_


	22. Chapter 22

_Sorry guys, I removed Ray from the story for now, because I mixed up my story when I wrote the threesome. Please read on as this leads to the next chapter. Besides this is short and Sexyness follows. Please give feedback if you guys are ok with the change?  
_

* * *

Jess had been avoiding Nick all day. She had made her escape to join Cece at the bar only once she heard him enter his own bedroom. And although she had been a willing participant in last night's affair, witnessing Nick complete while Reagan was riding him was still too much for her to bear; hence the reason why she had taken Cece up on her offer to join her during her shift at the bar. Besides Nick hated coming to the bar on his days off, so she knew she wouldn't run the risk of running into him unless there happened to be an emergency.

But now here she was completely hammered, having been at the Griffin since happy hour, and trying to drown her sorrows away.

It had been pretty slow for a Wednesday evening, so she had spent the majority of her time sitting at the bar sipping on Cece's experimental cocktails. However around 9pm business started to pick up, and Jess decided it was time for her to head home.

"Hey Cece, I'm gonna get going. You're gonna need to call Nick to come help you and I really don't want to run into him tonight."

"Yeah, ok Jess. Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"Nah, I got my cell. Have a good night!"

"Alright, see ya tomorrow!" Cece shouted as she turned to go to the back to call Nick.

* * *

"Yeah Cece... just hold the fort. I'll be there in about half an hour, I just need to get cleaned up. Mm... hmm... yep... ok... see ya soon... bye." Nick flipped his phone shut and placed the mug down onto his bedside table. He had been holding onto it for dear life ever since he had found it in Winston's room.

"Oh man, what am I going to do." Nick exhaled running his hand down his face before heading to the washroom to get ready.

As he trimmed his scruff and brushed his teeth, he contemplated about whether or not he should leave the mug out for Jess to find or if he should just hold on to it a bit longer.

By the time he returned to his room, he had made up his mind and retrieved the mug from his nightstand. "Fuck it, I'm just going to put it out and see what happens." Nick whispered to himself. Now that reality was beckoning him and the more he thought about what he should do, the more he realized it was best to just go for it.

So before he headed out the door of the loft he placed it on the communal bookshelf between the kitchen and entrance way. He really hoped that she would see it there later this evening and then just maybe, they would be able to hash things out and discuss where they were headed and what they really meant to each other.

* * *

It was a short cab ride back home, so Jess decided to go wait in her parked car until she saw Nick leave for the bar. Once his little red car drove off, she knew it was safe to return to the loft.

The loft was empty when she got in. She was pretty sure Schmidt had gone to help Nick and Cece out at the bar, so she decided to make herself a hard drink and watch a movie; besides she still had a couple more days off until the new school year began.

As she approached the shared bookshelf, which encased some of her favorite films, she noticed the green mug. "What the hell!" Jess rasped as she picked up the mug and gave it a thorough inspection.

"Unbelievable! What a fucking Jackass!" Jess hollered. She couldn't believe the gall he had for putting this out. She had an inkling that he had kept it; but for him to put it out after two years, and while he had a girlfriend living under the same roof no less, was just brazen boldness.

"That's what I think of you and your stupid sex mug, Miller!" Jess declared as she threw the mug into the trash can.

Jess scanned her selection of movies and decided upon Cocktail with Tom Cruise and moved over to the living room with her Jack Daniels and Coke.

As she sat and watched the movie, her mind kept wandering back over to the trash can in the kitchen.

"Stupid Nick Miller!" Jess exclaimed when she eventually got up and retrieved the mug from the garbage. He always managed to get to her even when he wasn't in her presence. And to be honest her choice of movie for the evening was not helping her conscious effort to try and ignore his bold attempt to entice her.


	23. Chapter 23

_Go back and read chapter 22, it's short, but it's necessary for this chapter. Forget about Ray, I removed Ray from the story for the time being. Apologies to all my faithful followers, but I have a method to my madness._

* * *

Nick returned home shortly after. The crowd had quickly died down around 11, so Schmidt agreed to stay with Cece to help her close up.

Nick took a deep breath as he quietly entered the loft, he knew full well that Jess would probably either be asleep or watching a movie on the couch, but to his disappointment the loft was dark and empty. As he threw his keys onto the side table, a light flicked on in the kitchen.

"Hello Nicholas." Jess grinned seductively.

Nick turned to look towards the female voice emanating from the common eating area and there she was in all her glory, perched up on the dining room table, taunting him in a little black and red see-through teddy; which did very little to cover her breasts.

His eyes bugged out a little as he scanned her from head to toe. She had barely any makeup on and her hair was swept up to one side as her dark curls tumbled over her left shoulder. And he quickly noticed that the front of the flimsy garment was open down the middle, revealing her taut tummy and matching thong, and was held together by a red bow just under her bust.

"Jesus!" Nick gaped.

"Are you looking for this?" Jess pouted in a low and sultry voice as she held the sex mug out to him.

Nick was frozen, he wasn't quite sure what to do. When he had left the mug out earlier, his honest intention was just to open the lines of communication. Heck, he would have even accepted a screaming match, but never in his wildest dreams did he anticipate to see her like this.

"Would you mind making me some good old fashioned steeped tea?" Jess quipped as she bit down on her lip enticing him to move.

"Oh you want tea, do ya?" Nick responded as he made his way over to her.

"I can't reach the top shelf, Nicholas." Jess responded playfully, batting her eyelashes at him. She knew he couldn't resist her when she would act all helpless and needy.

"Are you sure that's what you really want, Jessica?" Nick asked as he approached the table, his voice had gotten all low and gravelly.

Jess nodded shyly.

Grabbing her around the waist, Nick pulled Jess towards himself and kissed her deeply.

"I'm feeling really twirly, Nicholas. " Jess whispered into his warm, wet mouth, "Please fuck me!"

Not needing a second invitation, Nick continued to kiss her as he gently guided her down onto the kitchen table. He pulled away briefly to peel his shirt off and watched as she squirmed with delight beneath him.

Nick could feel his bulge grow as he gazed down at her perfect little body; her nipples were visibly hard, peeking through her see-through negligee and he could see a wet spot, which had formed on her matching panties.

"Look at that!" he said as he pulled her thong to the side. "You're so wet for me."

"Please Nick. I need you." Jess pleaded.

He leaned over Jess and gently kissed her belly, licking and sucking at various spots.

"Oh Nicholas." Jess gasped with pleasure as her hands went to grab at his head to pull him closer.

Nick continued to lick and suck at her torso, occasionally drifting down to her exposed cunt to blow warm air onto her.

As he did this, her heavenly scent wafted its way up his nose. Unable to resist, he gripped her underwear with his teeth and pulled them down in one swift move. He then flung them across the kitchen, as he proceeded to run his nose over her perfectly trimmed pubes. Jess' breathing deepened as her legs fell open, exposing her pink pussy lips to him.

"Mmm..." She moaned softly as Nick circled her mound with his tongue, and reached up to undo her red bow, revealing her breasts to him. He greedily took them into his large hands and began kneeding them as he buried his face into her hot center.

"Oh yes!" Jess screeched, rocking her hips against his mouth as he continued to tug and roll her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

"Please Nick... Oh Gawd, that feels so nice." Jess hissed.

He gently licked Jess' slit once more, before moving towards her inner thigh, then licked his way up her body to her belly button, circling around her navel before moving to her breasts.

"I need you now, Nick." Jess rasped as he took a pert nipple into his mouth.

Without any hesitation, Nick grasped Jess around the waist and flipped her over onto her stomach, causing her ass to rise slightly into the air.

Kissing his way up her back, he whispered in her ear, "Do you like being spanked?"

Jess moaned.

"Is that a yes, Jessica?" Nick asked as he lightly tapped her bottom.

"Yes." Jess squeaked.

"Oh, you bad girl! I'm going to punish that perfect little ass of yours." Nick declared as he proceeded to spank her again and again, leaving a red mark on each of her cheeks before diving his tongue towards her anus and licking it.

"Oh my!" Jess gasped loudly when she felt Nick's hot tongue prod her little rosebud, before sliding it back into her cunt.

Nick circled her little bumhole gently with his thumb as he shoved his tongue deep into her little fuckhole.

"Fuck me now, Nick!" Jess cried loudly.

Nick immediately tore his pants off, his large dick sticking out proudly.

"Come here, you naughty girl." Nick rasped as he grabbed Jess' hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the table, forcing her stomach to flatten against the harsh surface. He ran one of his hands up the inner part of her leg before positioning his cock at her entrance and then began rubbing his head against her slit, gently parting her lips.

"Mmmm... do you want this big dick?" Nick growled as he continued to agonizingly tease her by gliding the tip of his cock between her folds and lightly flicking it over her little nub.

"Mmm... hmmm... Please fuck me with your big penis Nicholas, I've been so naughty." Jess huskily whimpered as the sensation of his cock head hitting her clit caused her to flinch.

In a sudden movement, Nick slid his full length inside her. A soft moan emanated from Jess' mouth as she felt Nick's cock fill her up.

"Do you like that honey?" Nick groaned.

"Mmm... hmmm..." Jess moaned.

With a patronizing slowness, Nick began to slide himself in and out of her cunt as Jess lifted her legs and wrapped them back around his waist.

"Please Nick, fuck me harder!" Jess begged.

As he slammed back into her, he held her in place causing Jess to squeeze the walls of her pussy around him.

"Mmm... Jessica." Nick moaned as he gripped her ass cheeks and pulled them apart, exposing her little rosebud to himself again.

"Do you like when I touch your little bumhole?" Nick asked as he pressed his thumb into her anus.

"Ye... ye... yes!" Jess stammered.

"Yes what, Jessica?" Nick demanded as he pushed his thumb into her rectum.

"Yes, I like it when you touch my ass!" Jess responded sweetly.

"Yeah you do!" Nick declared as he began to slide his cock in and out of her pussy, driving himself deeper and deeper with each stroke.

Jess moaned and grabbed onto the edge of the table, as her breasts rubbed against the hard surface.

"Bad girls like getting fucked from behind!" Nick growled as he slipped his thumb out of her bottom and grabbed her by the hips. He then proceeded to pound even harder.

With her ass positioned just above the table, Jess let her legs fall to the floor and began to thrust herself towards Nick's powerful lunges.

"Argh... Jessica! " Nick grunted as he invaded her body with his thick cock.

"Oh my gawd... That feels soo good Nicholas. Harder!"

Obeying, Nick slammed his dick into her again and again. He could feel his cum building at the base of his penis as his balls slapped Jess' pussy.

"Yeah... sss..." Jess yelped as she clenched her walls around him. In a frenzy, she bucked her hips back on to him as he slammed into her, causing her to shake wildly.

Unable to control himself from Jess' wild movements, Nick began to spew himself up into her cunt, but he quickly pulled out and spread his load with the tip of his penis over the crack of her ass and bum cheeks.

Jess lifted herself up from the table, placing her feet next to his and pressed her back into his chest, turning her head to frantically kiss him.

Nick greedily kissed her back as he wrapped an arm around her abdomen and slid one of his hands up her body and grasped her left breast to give her some extra support. That was by far one of the wildest things they had ever done together in the common area of apartment 4D.

* * *

 _Please give feedback. It helps with my writing. Also let me_ _know if ur ok with the change in direction._


	24. Chapter 24

"Nick?"

"Yeah beautiful." Nick breathed into Jess' ear as he slowly grazed his teeth along her neck. He was still holding her up from the table after the mind blowing orgasm they both just experienced.

"Take me to bed Mr. I need sleep..." Jess murmured, savoring the tingling sensation he was leaving on her neck.

Without any hesitation, Nick knelt down and scooped her up into his arms in one quick motion. "You don't have to ask me twice sweetheart!" he stated as he marched the two of them towards his bedroom.

* * *

Jess stretched her arms far above her head and opened her eyes in confusion. The room was a lot darker than normal and the bed was softer. She could feel a light breath on her neck and that's when she noticed his arms wrapped around her waist. Looking under the comforter, she could see that she was dressed in his flannel and nothing more.

She slowly turned her head in his direction, then quickly shot it back with her eyes wide."OH MY GAWD!" Jess excitedly mouthed to herself.

The memories from the night before began to flood her memory and she couldn't believe it. After 3 years, they had finally slept together and now she was in his bed, wrapped up in his arms and wearing his flannel shirt. Then it dawned on her, what about Reagan? She hadn't returned home the night before.

"Nick! Nicholas..." Jess whisper-shouted.

"Hmmm..." Nick murmured pulling Jess closer to himself as he nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"Nick? Are you awake?"

"Sorta." he mumbled as he began laying soft kisses on her cheek.

"I couldn't help but notice that Reagan didn't come home last night. And well... you took me to bed."

"You demanded that I take you to bed Jessica! Or do you not remember?" he hoarsely grumbled into her ear, nipping lightly on her earlobe.

"Umm... do you wanna maybe fill me in here?" Jess motioned to the air.

Nick rolled over onto his back and threw his arms up in frustration, "Ahh! I tried to tell you the other night when you locked yourself in the damn bathroom, but you wouldn't listen to what I was trying to tell you!" sounding a little annoyed.

"Can you really blame me for that Nick?" Jess bit back.

"Anyways..." Nick smiled to himself, the last thing he wanted to do right now was fight with her.

"I put the mug out with the hopes that you would find it and so that maybe... we could finally talk. But it appeared that you had other things on your mind last night, and I didn't have a chance to tell you." Nick chuckled, recalling the little teddy Jess had worn the night before that had led to the lewd table sex.

Jess rolled herself over in Nick's direction. "Wait, what? You left the mug out, because you wanted to talk? Ouu... Miller! I was so angry when I saw it perched up on the bookshelf. I even tossed it into the trash."

"You can imagine how surprised I was to come home and find you enticing me in your sexy little getup. I was actually expecting you to throw that damn mug at my head." Nick turned and smirked.

"Hey! I wouldn't be so cocky Miller! A lot of what happened last night had to do with another bartender from the movie Cocktail." she quipped nudging him in the shoulder.

Nick cocked an eyebrow, "Really, Tom Cruise? That's who gets you going?"

"Well in his younger years, yes, but that was before he became Scientology's number 1 shipper." Jess smiled. "So what exactly did you want to talk to me about?"

"Reagan is gone, Jess. I kicked her out."

"Huh! What? You ended it? Was it because of the threesome? Oh my god Nick! Was she mad at you because of the threesome?" Nick watched as Jess shot her hands up to her face and began to panic.

"Jess, calm down!" Nick turned over and propped himself up onto his shoulder and removed her hands from her face. "Look at me Jess. What happened the other night, that was not your fault!"

"Argh! What is wrong with me?" Jess groaned throwing her hands back up.

Nick rolled his eyes, "What's wrong with you? Ugh! This feels like a trap."

Jess giggled, "Seriously Nick, any insight ex to ex?"

"Well, maybe when things are going good you get scared and you look for reasons to doubt it."

"Yeah..." Jess closed her eyes and breathed. "Is that what happened with us?"

"I mean, I can't begin to understand what happened with us. But maybe."

"Nick."

"Yeah, honey."

"How do you feel about us now?" Jess asked as she shifted a little further from him.

"Well to be honest, I'm not really sure, but I missed you like crazy this past summer. And I have really been enjoying our time together this past week. Well except for the other night, I mean it started off great, but then it ended up being a complete disaster."

Nick turned to face Jess, he could feel her becoming more apprehensive. And his instincts were correct, because he could see the worry that had etched itself across her face. "Listen Jess, I never would have agreed to that stupid threesome if I honestly didn't think you were both on board. I only realized after you had left the room, that Reagan had deliberately tried to make you jealous. And that's when I told her it was over and that she had to leave."

"Oh Nick, I'm so sorry. I never intended to get in the way of you two." _Lies,_ Jess thought to herself. Secretly deep down she was glad Reagan was gone, but at the same time, she would never be able to forgive herself if she ruined something that Nick really wanted.

"Jess! Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong, honey. I'm the idiot, who allowed Reagan to move in with us in the first place!" He gently cupped his hand to her face. "It's my fault that things happened the way they did. And I never intended to hurt you Jess, I'm sorry that Reagan and I upset you the other night. I was partially responsible for that and I should have put a stop to it. And I was a fucking asshole for allowing Reagan to pull me off the bed and..."

Jess quickly sat up and bent her head down towards his, "It's okay Nick, I knew Reagan was trying to make me jealous and to be honest it worked. I just couldn't handle watching her with you, so I left. But it was my fault too! I was the fool who suggested the whole threesome. Deep down I was being selfish. I wanted to show Reagan that she could never be good enough for you, because you and I... well we are just so good together."

Jess shuddered as she took a breath and exhaled. "I should have just told you how I felt when you got back from New Orleans, but then you asked if Reagan could stay with us and I got really upset. And then I tempted you in that damn towel and all hell broke loose. Honestly, I should have just..." looking down into his dark chocolate brown eyes, she could feel her tears begin to trickle down her face.

Nick lifted her chin, tenderly kissing her lips while brushing the tears from her cheeks, "Don't cry sweetheart."

Jess gently pulled away, "I know, but..." her tears began to flow more freely. "Nick... I... I love you. And not a day has gone by since we broke up that I haven't loved you and I just..."

In that instant, Nick fervently tugged her down, catching her lips with his as he passionately poured all of himself into their kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

His lips felt so soft and warm, not innocent, but fiery, demanding and full of purpose. Jess glided down, sidling up next to him and lifted her leg to wrap it up over his lower abdomen. She then proceeded to deepen his embrace as she moved her hand up over his chest and pushed down onto his shoulder.

Nick smiled lazily as he continued to move his mouth over hers, slipping his free hand down to her knee, then traveling up and around to the back of her thigh until he grasped her exposed ass.

"Mmm... Jessica." Nick growled as he splayed his large palm over her bare cheeks and effortlessly lifted her until she was lying on top of him.

"Huh…" Jess inhaled sharply, utterly surprised by his sheer strength of being able to reposition her with just one hand.

"You like that, don't ya?" Nick grumbled into her ear, as he drifted his other hand down to her backside and lightly squeezed her cheeks.

"Yes…" she squealed when she felt his large hands grab a hold of her behind while he delicately left a trail of love bites down her neck to her collar bone. She responded by pushing up against his chest and shifted her hips back over his groin to straddle him.

"When did you get so strong Nicholas?" she asked playfully as she gazed down into his nut brown eyes and slowly began unbuttoning the plaid shirt she was wearing.

His fingertips dug into her hips, and his breathing hitched as he watch her undress above him. She was absolutely breathtaking; her dark curls hung loosely over her shoulders and he could see the soft edges of her milky breasts peeking out from beneath the garment. He couldn't help himself, as he crept his hands up the sides of her belly, savouring the softness of her skin, and slowly drifted his fingertips up under her breasts.

Jess arched her back pressing herself into the palms of his hands and ground down onto his growing hard-on.

"Oh fuck!" Nick grunted. He could feel the warmth from between her legs as she began rubbing herself against the thin material of his boxer shorts. Just the thought of her wet slit gliding over him, made him feel like he was about to burst.

Jess hovered slightly above him running her hands over his well defined abdomen. "Why Nicholas, you're awfully hard for me." She teased as she began to swivel her hips over him.

Nick pinched her nipples as he lifted his pelvis and pushed up against her mound. "Nick…" Jess whimpered causing her to grind her pussy against him a little harder, creating the most delicious friction.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Nick responded, he loved the effect he was having on her.

Unable to take the separation any longer, Jess smiled devilishly and slowly pealed his boxers back allowing his cockhead to spring free. "Looks like someone is happy to see me." she declared as she took hold of his throbbing erection and began rubbing her velvety cunt against the tip.

Nick watched as she threw her head back, rolling her hips and bouncing slightly above him, rubbing her wetness all over his knob. He couldn't believe what a lucky bastard he was; he had almost forgotten how unbelievably sexy she could be when she was aroused and that he was the one who was able to bring this out in her.

"I think you should cum... up here, Jessica." Nick grunted as as he grasped her by the hips and used all his arm strength to pull her up towards his face.

"Ahh... what are you doing Nick?" Jess yelped.

"I want another taste of that beautiful pussy." Nick growled as he stuck out his tongue and gave her a little lick.

Jess squirmed when she felt the heat from his tongue glide up and around her little bud. It was like a bolt of electricity had struck her from within and shot up through her belly, causing her to feel lightheaded and slightly dizzy.

"Move your legs for me honey." Nick coaxed as he adjusted her legs until she was comfortably kneeling on either side of his head. He loved munching on Jess' pussy, but she was always too shy to ride his face, however this time he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Nick smiled and looked up at her as he slipped two thick fingers between her folds and gently spread her open to expose her pink little clit. "Mmm... so pretty." He murmured as he flicked his thumb over her hard nub.

"Jesus, Nick! That feels so nice..." Jess sang as she relaxed above him.

He watched in awe as she began revolving her hips up over his mouth while he continued to circle her clit with his thumb and lightly danced the tip of tongue between her lips.

"Humina... Humina... Hmmm..." Jess mewled, enjoying the sensation of his tongue; she was beginning to lose all her inhibitions and pushed down on to his mouth, wildly gliding her wet slit against his scruffy chin.

"Ummm..." Nick hummed into her juicy cunt; the noises she was making above him were driving him insane.

Jess leaned back a little, shoving her clit against his nose and began bucking wildly against his mouth.

"Mmmm..." Nick vibrated as he drove his hot tongue deeper into her core, grabbing her ass cheeks and pulling them apart, urging her to continue fucking his face.

"Oh Nick, that feels so good. Keep doing..." Jess whimpered as she clamped her thighs around his head and continued to hump his mouth.

He could barely breath, but could hardly care less as he felt her body begin to quiver. He loved being able to do this for her, she was his goddess and fucking her with his mouth was his aphrodisiac.

Falling forward, Jess tugged on his thick brown hair, "Oh god, yes... Oh Ni... Nicholas!" she cried as she rode out her orgasm against his nose, mouth and tongue.

Lifting her up by her backside, Nick urgently moved her down his body and rolled them both over until she was under him. He shifted himself in between her legs, digging his feet into the bed and pushed his knees up against the back of her thighs, causing her legs to spread even wider. He looked down into her eyes, marveling at how blue they were. "God, you are beautiful."

Jess smiled shyly, looking up at him with her hooded lids. Wanting to feel more of him, she raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist and began grinding against his length.

"Easy honey, I won't last long if you keep doing that." He warned as he grasped both of her hands and pinned them up on each side of her head, entwining his fingers with hers. He pressed his forehead to hers as he lowered his mouth and lightly brushed his lips over hers.

"Is this what you want sweetheart?" Nick asked as he began rotating his hips and running his thick meat along her entrance.

"Uh-hum..." Jess swallowed, closing her eyes.

"Look at me Jessica." Nick breathed.

Losing all coordination, Jess opened her eyes lazily as he continued to move above her. "That's it baby, I want you to come for me again."

Nick stared into her eyes as he slowly glided his knob into her entrance, just enough to let her feel him enter her.

"Oh Nick." Jess moaned.

"That's just the tip, honey." Nick groaned taking her lips back and swirling his tongue into her mouth.

"Please... just..." Jess mumbled; rolling her hips, trying to get more of him.

Unable to take her movements, Nick plunged himself deep into her throbbing cunt, then quietly settled himself allowing her to adjust. Just as soon as he felt her walls clench around him, he began to move again. Taking long strokes, plunging himself in and out of her wet center.

"I will never have enough of you, Jessica. Never." Nick uttered as he continued to push into her.

"Uh-hmmm... Oh!" Jess cried out as he bit down on her lip, engulfing her mouth with his own to stifle her cries.

"I... I'm coming..." She whimpered against his mouth, digging her nails into his back as he picked up the pace, feeling his own orgasm building.

"Nicholas!" Jess screamed as he reached down to spread her ass once more and drove himself deeper, hitting her back walls and spewing himself up into her hot cunt.

Jess lolled her head back as they continued to ride out their wave of ecstasy together. Remaining in each others arms, Nick whispered sweet-nothings into her ear and laid a halo of soft kisses around her face until they both caught their breaths again.

* * *

 _ _Thank you all for reading and sticking with me.  
__

 _ _I hope this chapter has got you all hot and bothered, because to be honest,_ I'm having a difficult time getting the words to spill out onto the page. ___I'm not sure what is going on with me, but t_ his took me 5 days to write. It would be really helpful to receive some constructive feedback.  
_


	26. Chapter 26

2 weeks later...

"Nick, that was unbelievable. I mean out of this world fan-freakin'-tastic!" Jess sang as he nudged his nose into her neck.

She still couldn't believe it, the past 2 weeks had been absolute bliss. Sure they saw their friends and went to work, but Nick had a lot more free time in the evenings now that he owned the bar. Jess also really appreciated the fact that he was always ready and raring to go; constantly grabbing at her or caressing her with his big strong hands. And when they were in the company of others, he would undress her with his eyes, only to corner her later and ravish her in private.

Heck, they had 3 years of lost time to make up for. And they really could care less about Schmidt's incessant teasing regarding how they were acting like 2 hormonal teenagers who were endlessly pawing at one another.

Just Jess and Nick; in the shower, on the couch, after hours at the bar, in Jess' office. They even had sex in the car one night on their way home from Aly's place. Nick had hastily pulled off the express way and parked in a dark alley just to have his way with her. It wasn't exactly safe, but in that moment of passion, lust had taken over the logical parts of their brains.

"Whatcha thinkin' about honey?" Nick rasped as he playfully nipped away at her neck.

"About you." she giggled as he continued to tickle her with his ruff scruff. "Stop it Nick! You're going to give me razor burn."

"Well, I do have to shave. It's been a few days now." Nick laughed rubbing his chin.

Jess cupped his cheek and moved her thumb across his stubble, "Please don't shave it off Nick, I love your beard when it comes in full. It's always so soft and warm."

Nick moved in and lovingly pecked her lips, "Well my dear, I promise to let it grow back in next week, but today I need to shave."

"Why?" she pouted.

"I actually have a meeting with a publisher this afternoon and I've got to look spiffy. I just hope Schmidt will lend me one of his suits."

Jess pushed herself up to sit and leaned against the back wall behind his bed, "Seriously? That is wonderful news, I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks Honey. It's been a long time coming and Rea... I mean, oh err... sorry Jess. I forgot to mention that Reagan actually got me the appointment." The guilt washed over him as he nervously looked up to regard her reaction.

"Nick, come on, don't be like that. Who cares who got you the appointment, the important thing is that you're meeting with a publisher." Jess beamed excitedly, "I'm really happy for you!"

"Ok well, as long as you're fine with it. I'm gonna go and get ready now." He rejoiced as he lightly slapped his hand down on to her covered leg and stood up.

He then leaned over her, gently lifting her chin to peer into her eyes, "Thanks again Dollface, there wouldn't even be a Pepperwood if it wasn't for you." he drawled in his thick Chicago accent as he bent down and kissed her forehead before turning from the bed to gather his things.

Softly humming to herself, a smile spread widely across Jess' face. Things felt so perfect now, it was like she was this Disney princess who had been swept up off her feet and was floating on thin air. She had spent so many lonely nights over the past summer dreading what their relationship would be like when he returned, that it was almost inconceivable to believe that everything happening between them now was in fact reality.

She snuggled back down into his sheets, admiring his naked form and cute butt as he bent down to pluck his boxers up off the floor before disappearing out into the hallway.

* * *

Shortly after Nick had left the room, Jess felt a light buzzing from under her butt. "What the?" she exclaimed lifting the sheets to look for the annoying source. All of a sudden Nick's cell went flying through the air and tumbled loudly to the floor.

Jess scrambled out of bed and reached for his phone as it began vibrating a second time. Reagan's name flashed across the screen; 1 missed call and 1 text message.

"Humph." Jess pondered looking at Reagan's name and number as it rolled across the outer screen of his flip phone. _Don't be silly Jess, she probably just wanted to remind him about his meeting today._

She was just about to place the phone down again, when it buzzed once more. Jess really didn't want to pry, but now she was curious to see what Reagan actually wanted.

She knew Reagan had been pissed the night of the threesome, but that was over 2 weeks ago, so why would she even care if Nick missed his appointment with the publisher.

"Hell with her." Jess breathed, flipping the phone open. She scrolled to his messages and opened the text.

"Hey Nicky, I think we need to talk, I hate seeing us like this. I thought we were having fun, but things just got messy with Jess. I want you to know that I still want to make this work."

"Oh man. This poor girl just doesn't get it." Jess huffed.

Jess clicked on the next message, "It was really good seeing you the other day. And I know that you had said that you needed time to think things through, but I can't stand not being with you."

Confusion crossed over Jess' features, "What the fuck is she talking about, Miller?"

The phone buzzed again, Jess could feel her blood boiling as the new message instantly appeared on the screen. "P.s. Im sorry I overreacted the other day. Let me make it up to you. Come by my apartment later. And Nick, I love you."

Tears began to roll down Jess' face as she angerly snapped his phone shut, tossing it to the end of the bed. _When the hell did he see her?_

"Hey sweetheart, have you seen my phone?" Nick asked, reappearing in his doorway as he twisted a q-tip in his ear with his red towel wrapped around his waist; his face was bare and his hair was still wet.

Jess quickly turned her head to the floor and stood up from his bed, holding his sheet over her exposed body. She began moving swiftly about his room, collecting her under garments and clothing which lay strewn across the floor.

"It's over there!" Jess stated angrily pointing to the corner of his bed.

Nick carefully eyed her as he moved towards his bed to retrieve the phone. "What's wrong, Jess?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong! Are you fucking serious right now!" Jess hollered as she pushed past him.

Nick reached out to grasp her arm only to feel her yank it away. "Tell me Nick, when did you see Reagan last?"

Silence took over the room, Nick could hear the thunder in his chest as his heart began to race and the blood rushed from his face.

"Nick, are you even listening to me? Why the hell did Reagan say you saw her the other day? And when were you going to tell me?"

"When, Ummm... how... ahhhh..." The panic had already set in and his stuttering gave it away.

"Jesus Nick, what the fuck is wrong with you? I thought we had something? I thought this was it, you and me."

"It is."

"Then tell me, why is Reagan texting you and saying that you still need to think things through?" Jess stared intently into his charcoal eyes, searching for an answer.

"I... I don't know why I told her that Jess. I was confused."

"Confused? I don't really see what's so confusing about this, unless you love her too!"

Nick stood quietly staring back at her, now he was even more confused.

"Hmpf... well I guess I should have known better when I told you that I still I loved you and you couldn't even say it back to me."

"No, Jess, I..."

"Save it Nick." Jess snapped as she turned to leave.

Nick squeezed the phone in his hand as it began to vibrate again, which had not gone unnoticed by Jess.

She nodded to his hand, "Oh by the way Reagan's in love with you. I'm sure you two will be very happy together once you manage to think things through!" she spat as she exited his room and ushered herself across the hallway into her own room, slamming the door behind her.


	27. Chapter 27

"I'm not in love with Reagan." Nick muttered as the door slammed shut across the hall. _Dammit Miller, you're such an idiot._ _Why didn't you say anything._

"Dumbass!" Nick snorted at himself as he moved over to the edge of his bed and took a seat just as his phone began buzzing again.

"Godammit!" Nick flipped open his phone to see 2 unread messages, plus the 3 Jess had already read.

"Hey Nicky, I think we need to talk, I hate seeing us like this. I thought we were having fun, but things just got messy with Jess. I want you to know that I still want to make this work."

He scrolled down to the next message.

"It was really good seeing you the other day. And I know that you had said that you needed time to think things through, but I can't stand not being with you."

"Shit!" Nick grimaced. _No wonder Jess is so upset._ He had only said that he needed time, because Reagan kept insisting they get back together and he was trying to leave as quickly as possible.

"P.s. I'm sorry I overreacted the other day. Let me make it up to you. Come by my apartment later. And Nick, I love you." L _ove me, where is this coming from?_

"Oh by the way good luck later! You will do great!"

Nick scrolled to the final message. "Actually I'm just going to stop by the bar later and see if I can catch you there. I really want to see you Nicky. I miss you so much!"

"No, no, no..." Nick began to panic. _What the fuck?_ He had only agreed to meet with her the other day to bring her stuff back, not to rekindle their relationship.

It had been a fairly awkward meeting; originally she had wanted to come by the loft, but he insisted they meet in public. She kept giggling and putting her hand over his, but he had managed to get away unscathed.

Nick began thumbing over the keys, "Sry Reagan, but I told you the other day that we are done, I didn't mean to give you any false hope. I can't see you again."

 _That should do it. Now for the difficult part, talking to Jess. "Ugh!"_ Nick sighed getting up from his bed and making his way across the hall.

He tapped lightly on Jess door. "Hey honey, can we talk?" There was no answer.

"Jess, please just let me explain." Nick called through the door.

Unexpectedly the door flew open, "Oh hey Nick, I was just on my way out. Don't you have to get ready for your big publisher meeting?" Jess stated unenthusiatically, clearly disinterested in what he had to say.

"Jess wait. Please just let me explain." He implored reaching out to grasp her hand.

"Sorry Nick, I made plans with a friend. So I need to get going."

"Plans? 20 minutes ago you were ready to go back to sleep."

"Well my plans have changed, ok!"

"Oh really, then who are you going with?" Nick challenged moving in front of her.

"I'm actually going to meet an old friend for lunch." Jess swallowed.

"An old friend? Jess, the only old friends you have are Cece and Sadie."

"Well if you must know, I'm going to meet Teddy." Jess mused.

"Wait, what? Teddy. Fireman Teddy!?" Nick stated hotly.

"Yes, fireman Teddy!" she exclaimed. "He texts me from time to time. And given that you have plans today, I figured I'd give him a call, you know, think things through!" Jess declared.

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I'm dead serious Nicholas. Now if you don't mind moving aside, I need to get going." Jess reaffirmed as she pushed her way past Nick.

"Jessica, please don't do this. I swear nothing happened between Reagan and I."

"Well clearly you still need to figure things out Nick. And I am not willing to wait around and get hurt again." With that Jess grabbed her keys from the entrance table and made her exit.

* * *

As Jess exited the loft, tears welled there way up her eyes. She turned towards the stairwell and made her way up to the roof. She wasn't really going to see Teddy, or anyone for that matter. She had only told Nick that to make him jealous. She just needed to hide out for a few hours and be with herself to mull things over.

* * *

As the front door closed, Nick's phone buzzed. Once again it was Reagan.

"Ahhh! For fucks sake!" he yelled angrily at his phone, throwing it against the front entrance. The plastic parts flew through the air as they smashed against the solid metal door. _Well you really fucked things up this time Nicky._

Nick looked dejectedly at the broken pieces strewn across the floor, realizing that he had saved the publisher's address and number in his now broken phone. "Argh! Can this day get any worse!" He roared stomping towards his room to go get dressed.

"What do you always tell yourself? Never trust technology, always write things down!" He would have no choice now, but to call Reagan to get the address. Luckily he still had his burner phones.

* * *

"Hey Nicky!" Reagan answered excitedly.

"Hey listen, I lost the address to the publisher's office, would you mind giving it to me again?"

"Sure, hang on a sec."

"Thanks Reagan."

"Oh by the way, did you happen to get my texts?"

"Yeah Reagan, I got them..."

"Listen, I know things didn't end well, but I really want to see you again."

"Reagan, I really need that address, can you just give it to me?"

"Oh sure sure, here it is. 4276 Sunset Boulevard."

"Thanks."

"So what do you say, can we meet later tonight?"

"Sorry Reagan, I can't... Listen I have to go."

"Oh... okay. Umm... Nick?"

"Yeah, Reagan"

"I love you."

"Reagan, I gotta go. Thanks again for the address."

Nick flipped his phone closed and wearily ran his hand over his face, squeezing his eyes shut. Hopefully he made his feelings clear to Reagan, because he really couldn't handle a crazy stalker ex-girlfriend right now, but at least he managed to get the address.

"Shit!" He exclaimed looking at the time on his phone. He had to get a move on, if he actually wanted to make it on time.

Not like he felt like going anymore, but this was his future and it wasn't like he could go searching for Jess. She had made it perfectly clear that she needed to think things through and that she wanted him to suffer. Besides it's not like he knew where she went with Teddy; all he could hope was that they would just go to lunch and nothing else would happen.


	28. Chapter 28

"Hey Cece, do you think you could hook me up with one of your model friends tonight?"

As Jess waited for Cece to respond to her text, she watched Nick from the roof drive down the street in his little red Honda.

"Hey babe, what's going on? What happened with Nick? I thought you guys were back together?"

"I don't really want to talk about it Cece. Can you just ask one of your hot model friends to take me out tonight?"

"Sure Jess, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Cece. Oh BTW, I need the guy to pretend to be Teddy?"

All of a sudden Jess' phone began to ring, "Hey Cece."

"What's going on Jess? Why do you want me to set you up with some random dude and have him pretend to be Teddy?"

"Reagan's in love with Nick, Ceec... and I panicked, okay. I left the apartment and told him that I had a lunch date with Teddy."

"Where are you, Jess?"

"On the roof" Jess breathed.

"I'm coming up." With that the phone went dead and 30 seconds later the door to the roof opened.

* * *

"The audacity of that trollop. What is wrong with her?"

"I don't know, Cece. I just know that Nick froze when I asked him why he saw her the other day. And he said that he was confused when he told Reagan that he had to think things over."

"Yeah but Jess, come on, we know what Reagan's like. She probably cornered him."

"Cece, I told him I loved him two weeks ago and he didn't say it back. I mean, he did tell me that he could never have enough of me, which literally took my breath away... but he still hasn't told me that he loves me. And I need to hear it, I can't keep playing these games anymore. I'm 36 years old... I'm ready to start a family and..."

"Ok, ok, I get it. But are you sure you want to really go ahead with this? Wouldn't you rather just try talking to him?"

"I love him Cece, but you know Nick, he shuts down whenever you try to have a serious conversation with him. I honestly think the only way to get to him, is to make him jealous."

"Yeah, but what if it blows up in your face Jess? Are you really willing to risk losing him by going on a fake date with a guy who is pretending to be your ex-boyfriend?"

"I think it's the only way Ceec."

"Alright, if you're sure... I actually have the perfect guy, he's not very smart, but he is drop dead gorgeous and his name is Donovan."

"Is Nick working tonight?"

"He's actually going to be at the bar for a staff meeting around 4:30, so I'll give Donovan a call and see if he can drop by the bar around 5 to meet you for happy hour."

"That sounds perfect! Do you think you could lend me a sexy outfit as well?"

"Of course Jess, you can help yourself to anything you like. Besides I doubt I'll be able to fit in anything much longer."

"Oh my god! Are you? Did you get your results back?"

"Yep, Sadie confirmed not long after my appointment that I am indeed preggers."

"Eeee... I'm going to be an auntie!" Jess squealed. "Oh gosh Cece, I feel like such a horrible friend. I've been so preoccupied with Nick, that I completely forgot."

"It's okay, Jess. I know what it's like to be in love. Besides I haven't even told Schmidt yet. He's been so stressed out at work and with the house hunting, that I wanted to wait to make 100% sure that everything is okay with the baby."

Jess smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"Shall we get off this roof now? The birdcat is kinda freaking me out."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go. I've got to get ready for my hot pretend date with Teddy."

"You're just lucky Nick hasn't ever met Teddy, because last I heard, the guy was married."

Both girls laughed as they made their way down the stairs back to the loft.


	29. Chapter 29

"So that's about it guys. If you have any questions, just come see me in my office. I'll be here for the next hour or so." Nick stated rubbing his hands together.

All in all everything was going great; he had signed a deal with the publishing agency and business at the bar had never been better. He was even able to promote Javier to bar manager, so that he could have more time to work on his book. It was a nice change to finally have everything in his professional life under control, now if only he could iron out his personal life.

"Hey Nicky" Reagan called as he was about to return to his office. "How did your meeting go today?"

Dumbfounded, Nick turned his head towards Reagan as she made her way over from the front door, "Regan, hi. Umm... what are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come." he whispered taking her by the arm and pulling her over towards the side of the bar.

"Come on Nick, don't be like that. Can't you just take 5 minutes out of your busy schedule to talk to me?"

"No Reagan, I told you this..." he pointed between the two of them, "is over! We are done! And besides... I'm with Jess now."

"Oh you were serious about that. I thought you were just playing the other day."

"Why are you acting so desperate Reagan? This isn't like you. What happened to the strong willed independent woman I met last year?"

"I don't know Nick. I just thought that you and I had something really special. And since we had our fight..."

"You mean, since I kicked you out and broke up with you."

"Since "WE" broke up, I've been missing you and I wanted to see you again. You know for old times sake."

Nick shook his head, he couldn't believe the gall she had coming here. "Look Reagan, you have to go. I have work to do."

Reagan reached out to stop him just as he was about to walk away. "Nicky, please don't do this, I... I'm in love with you. And I... I don't...ahhh..." All of a sudden Reagan clasped her hands around Nick's neck and leaned in to kiss him. Nick seized her by the shoulders and pushed her away, but it was too late, Jess was standing right behind him.

* * *

"Oh, Reagan hi. Fancy running into you here." Jess hissed with a hint of hurt in her voice. "And Nicholas... I see that you have made your decision." Jess snarled as she pushed by them.

"No Jess, you've got it all wrong. Reagan here was just leaving." He wailed as Jess made her way over to the other side of the bar. "Isn't that right Reagan?" Nick barked snapping his head back in her direction.

He went to go over to Jess, but Reagan grabbed his hand. "Nick, please just talk to me for a minute."

Nick dropped her hand, crossing his arms across his chest. "Tell me Reagan, why do you think you're in love with me?" Nick glared at her, he was seeking her face for some kind of emotion. "Because all summer I had tried to get to know you better both emotionally and intimately, but you didn't really even seem to want me there. I felt like I was just there to entertain you when you got bored or wanted to fuck."

"Ummm... jeez Nick... I didn't even think that you really cared. You were always so enthralled in your writing, that I just thought we were having fun. You know... enjoying the summer together."

Nick placed his hands down on the bar, "Reagan, you can't honestly believe that we had fun together. You were gone most of the time and when you were around, you didn't even want to give me the time of day. And to top it off, when we got back to L.A., you became this controlling needy bitch."

"I didn't mean to come off so strong Nick, but I was jealous, because of what you and Jess had... I mean what you have together. And I want that, but I know that I will never get to have that kind of bond with you so long as Jess is around." Reagan wiped a tear as it rolled down her cheek. "And I was right to feel that way, because you cheated on me as soon as you got back and you didn't even have the balls to tell me."

"Listen Reagan, I'm sorry that I hurt you. What happened between Jess and I wasn't fair to you and I was a fucking selfish jerk for allowing it to go as far as it did. However I should have ended things with you before leaving New Orleans, but I was a coward."

"Nick, it's ok, I forgive you, we can work through this if your willing to."

"No Reagan, you dont get it! I'm not sorry for what Jess and I did together, because I'm head over heals in love with that woman... but now I've hurt you both. I'm sorry Regan we're done." Nick stated matter-of-factly as he raised his hands in defeat. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go talk to Jess."

"Why do you even want to bother with that? She looks to be getting pretty cozy with that guy over there." Reagan uttered.

"What?" confused he turned his head towards Jess. He couldn't help but notice the sleek little black number she was wearing; it was see-through up the sides and barely covered her ass.

"See Nick, she doesn't want to be with you. You're just her play thing. The boyfriend without the benefits. Her emotional punching bag." Reagan jabbed.

"Reagan, get the fuck out of my bar and don't ever come back. I told you this was over and I'm not going to have you interfere with my affairs anymore. I can't risk losing Jess again just because your envious of what we have together."

"Whatever Nick, have a nice life. I hope whatever that is, works out for ya." Reagan snarled as she spun towards the door in a huff, allowing the door to swing wildly behind her.

* * *

"Hey Jess, can we talk for a minute." Nick whispered into her ear gently grabbing ahold of her upper arm.

"Oh Nicholas, do allow me to introduce you." Jess drawled as she lightly pulled herself away from his grasp. "Teddy this is Nicholas... my roomfriend." she jived.

"Hi man, nice to meet you." Nick spoke harshly. "Jess, please... I really need..."

"No Nick, I'm with a friend right now. And we have plans to go to the Pink Flamingo, so if you will excuse us... we have some pre-drinking to do."

"Oh no, not ahh... no freaking way, not happening... not in my bar."

"Fine then, if you won't have us, we are leaving. Let's go Teddy."

"Hi, I'm Teddy. It was nice meeting you." Donovan stated politely as he held out his hand.

Nick frowned as he looked down at the hand held out to him. The guy was at least 6'2' with long curly brown hair, which was pulled back in a man bun, and he had arms the size of pythons. Not typically the kind of guy Jess would normally go for, but Nick couldn't deny the fact that he was attractive.

"No Teddy, let's go. You don't need to be polite with this one." Jess grabbed Donovan and pulled him towards the exit. And before Nick could catch up with them, they were gone.


	30. Chapter 30

No Betas, oh well. Here you go. Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

"Hey Cece." Nick exhaled as he jogged back towards the bar and slammed his hands down onto the bartable.

"What's up Nick and why are you all out of breath?" Cece asked as she approached Nick, flinging her towel over her shoulder.

"Jes... Jess and Teddy... I... I tried to chase them... but they... they got away." Nick stammered as he tried to catch his breath. "Is Schmidt home? I need to borrow something."

"Ahh... yeah he finished early tonight. I think he should be home by now."

"OK great. Tell Javier I've gone home. He can text me if he needs me."

Nick was just about out through the heavy door when Cece called him back, "Nick."

"Yeah, Cece." he answered, jerking his head around and pausing at the exit.

"Just tell her how you feel." Cece wanted to tell him so bad about Donovan, but she couldn't betray her best friend, even though she knew the whole thing was stupid and that both Nick and Jess belonged together.

"That's my plan."

Cece could see the pain in his eyes. "It will all work out, Nick. You'll see."

"I hope you're right Cece." And with that he nodded goodbye and left.

* * *

"Schmidt. Hey Schmidt, are you home buddy?" Nick called as he entered the loft.

"Yeah, Nicholas." Schmidt shouted angrily. "I'm over here."

Nick peered over the couch to find Schmidt on the floor all contorted into some kind of life-size pretzel. "Ahh.. come on dude. This is a common area. Can't you do that in your room?"

"Why all the commotion? You're completely throwing off my vibe, man!" Schmidt chided as he looked up at Nick.

"Give me a break Schmidt, you look like you're in pain right now."

"I do not need you to come in here shouting like a banshee while I'm practicing my yoga and meditation poses; they help me unwind after my hectic workday and aid in my preparation for sexual intercourse with my beautiful Cecelia."

Nick grimaced. "We seriously need to reconsider the jar man, that is just gross. I don't want to hear about how you prepare to have sex."

"Nicholas, my body is my temple. How do you expect me to be able to satisfy my lady, if I do not take care of myself first." Schmidt began to unwind himself and pushed up into a seated position on the floor, crossing his legs one over the other and closed his eyes.

"You know, you should really consider encorporating some selfcare into your routine Nick, I'm sure Jessica would appreciate the benefits."

"Seriously Schmidt, Jess and I do not have any trouble in the bedroom." Nick shook his head, "Why am I even telling you this, it's none of your business anyways." Nick huffed as he proceeded to walk towards Schmidt and Cece's shared bedroom.

"Listen Schmidt, I need to borrow some dress pants and a shirt. I should be gone in about 5 minutes, so you can resume your weird sex ritual, when I'm gone."

"Wait, what?" Schmidt began as he rose from the floor. "Let me help you at least, you don't even know the difference between a suit and a tux."

"Fine." Nick griped as he moved forwards into Schmidt's bedroom.

"What is the occasion, Nicholas?" Schmidt asked excitedly as he pushed past Nick and made his way over to his closet. "Is it a casual event, or perhaps something a bit more formal?"

"It's nothing fancy Schmidt, I just need something nice to wear." Nick indicated.

"Ok, ok, so not too formal. So would you say it's business casual or do you need something more flashy."

"Jesus Schmidt, what is with the third degree? I just need some pants and a nice shirt!" Nick shouted. "and maybe some shoes to go with it." he muttered under his breath.

"You know, you're lucky you lost all that weight, because now you can pretty much borrow anything you like."

"Just give me a pair of pants and a shirt Schmidt. I'll be out of your hair in a minute and you can resume doing whatever god awful thing you were doing before."

"At least tell me where you are going Nick." Schmidt asked as he handed a pair of black slacks and a burgundy button up to Nick.

"Erg... Schmidt you're killing me here." Schmidt stood his ground and just stared back.

"Fine. Alright. I'm going to the Pink Flamingo to break Jess' date up with Teddy. And I need something nice to wear."

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Schmidt stated. "Wait Teddy, the guy who took her flower?"

"Yes Schmidt, that Teddy." Nick grumbled.

"Why is Jessica out with Teddy?"

"Argh... She's upset, because Reagan wouldn't stop texting me this morning... also I met Reagan for lunch the other day and I wasn't exactly clear that things were over between us." Schmidt shook his head disapprovingly.

"But nothing happened Schmidt, I swear. All we did was talk. And I made it crystal clear with Reagan earlier this evening that things are over between us."

Schmidt nodded sympathetically, "You know Nick, you will never get in on your own there, even if I dress you in my best suit. Give me half an hour to get ready, I'll make a call to get us on the guest list."

"Really, you'd do that man?"

"Well how else did you expect to get in?"

"I don't know... I thought I'd just wait in line or maybe sneak in a window... or just hover around all night until Jess leaves."

"Don't be silly man, that's what friends are for." Schmidt slapped Nick on the back. "Now here, take these instead, you are going to need to up your game if you want to get into the Pink Flamingo." Schmidt exclaimed excitedly as he handed Nick a new pair of black dress pants with a matching jacket and a white button up. "And go put some of my gelato in your hair."

"Ok man, thanks!" Nick said excitedly, grabbing the clothing and bounding off towards the bathroom.

* * *

About 20 minutes later...

"Ok, so I managed to get us on the list." Schmidt called out to Nick as he made his way into the shared washroom. "Are ready to go?" Schmidt asked as he pulled on his cuffs to straighten them out under his jacket.

"Just about."

"Whoa! You look fantastic, man. A real catch." Schmidt observed as Nick turned around from the sink. "I don't think you're going to have any trouble wooing the beautiful Jessica Day out of the arms of her gentleman caller tonight. And if you do, you certainly won't have any problem finding a new lady friend to bring home with you."

Nick frowned, "Maybe it's too much."

"No, no, no. It's fine, you look great."

"Alright, well then let's go."

"Wait! Do you even know what you are going to say to her."

"Umm... no, not really. I was just going to wing it."

"Nick, this is Jessica. You cannot just go barging in on her date and not have a plan of what you want to say to her." Nick frowned again.

"Ok. look... You've known Jess for a long time, right?"

"Ahh... yeah Schmidt. We all met her 6 years ago on the same day in our living room."

"No need to get snarky, Nicholas. My point is... you know that she is a very sensitive, sweet naive girl... I mean woman, who believes in fairy-tales and pixie dust. You need to sweep her off her feet. You cannot just go in there all caveman like and expect her to dump her date and come home with you. You need to have a plan."

Nick contemplated Schmidt for a moment, "Yeah, ok you're right. Tell me what to do."

"Well first off Nick, you need to admit how you truly feel about her to yourself. You can't keep holding in your feelings, because you're going to lose her, man. It's time to be honest with yourself."

Nick nodded, "OK. I think I can do that."

"Alright, but first tell me this... Why on earth do you think that you are so okay with this Reagan breakup?"

"Reagan and I are at different places of our life."

"OK. And you and Jess are pretty good friends, right? But if you remember correctly, you didn't even want Jess to move into the loft. Nick, why do you think that is?"

"I'm pretty freaked out by sanitary napkins." Nick stated, clearly trying to avoid the question.

"Why don't you think you wanted Jess to move into the loft?" Schmidt asked more seriously this time.

"I don't know, 'cause I... 'cause I was afraid."

"Nick, you have been in love with this girl from the moment you opened the door and you first laid eyes on her. I have never seen you look at anyone else like that in my entire life. Except maybe, on a few occasions, me."

"I've never looked at you the same way I look at Jess." Nick was furrowing his brow in confusion.

"There's been a few times."

"I... there's never been a time." Nick affirmed.

"You looked at Coach maybe once or twice like that. Me, several times. Winston, never. Let's table it." Schmidt declared.

"You're wrong. The first time I saw Jess... was when I was standing in her empty room, and I was looking out the window. She was trying to get in the building."

"Okay." Schmidt's mouth dropped at Nick's omission; he couldn't believe it, finally after 3 years Nick was opening up. The day Nick and Jess broke up, was the day that Nick had clammed back up into his miserable shell and had begun harbouring all his feelings. It was like Caroline all over again, but ten times worse.

"Pretty hilarious. She didn't have her glasses on, and she was bumping into stuff." Nick giggled to himself as he recalled the pleasant memory.

Schmidt stayed silent as he listened to his friend ramble on about his first encounter with the lovely Jessica Day and how he knew in that moment that she was the one, even before speaking to her.

"Will you listen to yourself? For once in your life, don't be afraid and just tell her everything you just told me." Schmidt urged excitedly.

"Ok, yeah you're right." Nick smirked as he uncomfortably tugged at his collar. "Can we go now?! I'm starting to sweat through this jacket."

"Yeah, buddy let's go get your girl."


	31. Chapter 31

It was loud, much louder than what Nick was normally accustomed to in his own establishment. And it was hot; there were crowds of people assembled in every corner and floor level of the club. He moved idly behind Schmidt, as Schmidt pushed his way through the crowd clearing a path towards the bar.

"What's your poison, Nick?" Schmidt shouted over the loud beat.

"Nothing for me." Nick responded as he turned and leaned his back against the bar and began scanning his eyes around the room searching for Jess.

"Fine, suit yourself then." Schmidt jived as he turned to the sexy barmaid to place his order. "1 Midori sour on the rocks, please."

"Argh Schmidt, stop drinking that shit. It's just sugar water." Nick griped as he disapprovingly turned his attention back to Schmidt, catching a glimpse of Jess at the other end of the bar.

"Hey... Hey there she is Schmidt."

"What, where?" Schmidt shouted as he frantically shook his head in all directions.

"Will you stop shouting, you buffoon!" Nick growled as his slapped his hand against the back of Schmidt's head.

"Ouch man, what the hell did you do that for." Schmidt wined, grasping his head to try and protect himself.

"Shh... keep quiet will ya. She's going to see us."

"Wasn't that the whole point of us coming here, Nick?"

Nick shot Schmidt a look, "Just stay here will ya. I'm going to go talk to her."

"Alright man, but make it snappy, I need to pick up Cece from the bar before midnight."

* * *

"Hey Jess, can we talk for a minute?" Nick inquired as he reached the end of the bar.

"Nick... what are you doing here?" Jess exclaimed, clearly surprised by his presence and a little flustered because of how good he looked. "Are you stalking me?"

"What? No, I'm not stalking you! You told me your plans for tonight and I needed to talk to you."

"You know that I am on a date, right?" Jess shouted angrily over the loud base drumming from the speaker behind her.

"I know, you're with the awe-inspiring, heroic Teddy. But it can't wait Jess, I needed to see you."

"No!"

"What?"

"I said no Nick. What's so hard to understand about that?" Jess barked back.

"Jessica, just come with me please." Nick growled, grasping a hold of her elbow and pulling her up from the bar stool, leading her through the crowd towards the front exit.

"Nick... Nick!" Jess shouted angrily as she yanked herself away from his grasp. "You can't just come in here and expect me to just leave with you. You don't get to do that, it's not fair!"

"Stop it Jess, you're making a scene." Nick glared.

"Seriously Nick? What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off with your girlfriend. You guys looked awfully intimate earlier." Jess snapped.

"Reagan and I are not together Jess. That's what I came here to tell you. I made it very clear to her that we are over and that she is not to bother me anymore."

"Well you know what Nick, I don't care! You hurt me. Your actions with Reagan are unforgivable and I can't keep doing this." Jess declared shakily as she stared back into his eyes. "I got to go, Teddy is waiting for me."

"Oh man, I love this song!" Donovan shouted as he suddenly appeared and hung himself over Jess' shoulder, "Come dance with me Jess."

Jess glared at Nick, "Umm... hey Teddy, look who showed up."

"Hey man..." Nick nodded.

"Teddy, who's Teddy?" Donovan slurred, clearly confused by the name.

Nick furrowed his brow, "Jessica, do you want to tell me who this is?"

"Um... no, not really."

"Ah well I beg to differ." Nick snarled.

"I don't have to tell you anything! We're not together, remember." Jess spun around, grabbing a hold of Donovan by his shirt and began moving towards the center of the dance floor.

"Hey man, who are you?" Nick shouted over the loud music as he ignored Jess and began following the duo into the center of the dance floor.

"I'm Donovan, Cece's friend!" Donovan shouted back as he began grabbing Jess by the waist and gyrating his hips into her pelvis.

Nick hovered just behind the two as he watched Jess begin to lose herself to the music, turning herself to face him and began grinding her hips back into Donovan's crotch.

"What the hell, Jess." Nick shouted over the music.

"What Nick, you can get all the action, but I can't have a little fun with a good looking stud?" she quipped as she continued to swerve her hips and began to run her hands through her hair and down her body to the beat of the music.

Nick moved towards her getting right in her face, "You don't have to act like a slut though."

Jess immediately ceased her movements, "How dare you! Especially after you fucked Reagan right in front of me."

Nick grimaced instantly regretting what he had said, ""Jess, I..."

"You know what, just go! I dont have the energy to fight with you anymore and I really don't want to see your face right now."

Nick frowned deeply, nodding his head. "Fine Jess, so be it. If this is how you want things to be, I'm outta here." And with that Nick turned abruptly making his way towards the exit.

Jess slumped her shoulders as she watched Nick stomp his way towards the front door.

"Hey baby, why'd you stop dancing. Don't you like this music?" Donovan asked as he moved up behind her again trying to get her to sway her hips to the rhythm.

"Ah... leave me alone Donovan. I don't feel like dancing." Jess responded clearly annoyed with her dunce companion. "Actually, I think I'm going to head out. You stay and have fun, ok?"

"Yeah sure. Cool." Donovan happily responded as he began jumping wildly to a new beat.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapters 31 and 32 are brand new, they were posted together on the July 19th. If you came here first, go back and read chapter 31, otherwise you will be missing part of what happened at the club with Donovan**_.

* * *

"Hey Cece. Is Nick here?" Jess wearily called out to her friend as she made her way towards the bar.

"No, I haven't seen him since this afternoon. Why, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Cece asked.

"Nick and I got into it at the club and he left all pissed off."

"Ah.. Hun. What happened?"

"He was pissed off, because Donovan blew his cover and then I was hanging all over him on the dance floor."

"See... didn't I warn you? Guys don't like being played with, Jess. You gotta keep it straight with them, especially Nick... he's fragile that one." Cece scolded as she picked up 2 shot glasses and poured herself and Jess a tequila shot.

"I know that Cece! But I was so angry, especially after seeing him with Reagan this afternoon." Jess snarled throwing back the shot and wincing.

Cece smirked as she took her shot and nodded to Jess, "Hey, where is Donovan anyways?"

"Ah.. I left him at the club." Jess spoke as she eyed the corner booth. "There wasn't much going on up there, if you know what I mean."

"He is gorgeous though." Cece affirmed.

"That he is! There is no denying that, but he's just not my type. I like them a little weird and grumpy... you know a real mountain man who takes charge in the boudoir and can fix things around the house."

"Oh, like Nick?" Cece knowingly laughed as she turned her head to Javier who was motioning for her to wrap it up.

"Yes, okay... like Nick! Are you happy?" Jess voiced loudly feeling a little aggravated.

"Calm down Jess! Nick isn't one to harbor ill feelings. You will get your man back, but no more games. ok?"

"Yeah alright, I get it. I really fucked up this time, but I promise... no more games."

"Alright listen, it's getting kind of busy around here. Do you want me to make you a drink? Javier is giving me the look."

"Nah... go serve your customers'. I'm just going to go wait for you to finish your shift over there." Jess stated pointing to the corner booth.

"Okay babe. Let me know if you want anything." Cece replied turning her attention to a growing number of customers who began crowding their way around the bar.

* * *

About 20 minutes had gone by, when Cece came over to Jess' table and set down a fruity cocktail in front of her. "Complements of that guy over there." she smiled pointing to a tall figure behind her.

Jess looked up and turned her head in the direction where a broad shouldered guy with light brown hair stood. "Oh, no, no, no... Cece, I can't! He's going to think I am interested if I accept that." Jess implored.

"Oh, come on Jess, a little flirting and conversation isn't going to hurt. It might actually do you some good!" Cece insisted as she saw the guy walking over towards the table.

"Here he comes. Good luck!" Cece winked before turning her attention back towards the bar.

"Cece, what happened to no more games?" Jess whined.

"Hey there pretty lady, I'm Ray. Do you mind if I join you?" the tall light haired man asked as he leaned over Jess' shoulder. He smelled of liquor and stale cigarettes.

Jess turned to look up at him and noticed that he had hazel eyes and a 5 o'clock shadow grazing his jawline. "Umm... I'm actually waiting for someone." Jess squeaked.

"Really, the waitress said you were here alone." Ray uttered as he slid into the booth next to her.

Right away Jess noted that he wasn't really her type. He appeared to be in his mid to late 20's and he had a really big head with a square jaw. He had the semblance of a jock who had forgotten to shave that morning, rather than the mountain man type she was normally attracted to; who just so happened to be the imperfect, ruggedly handsome, turtle faced man, who sported a cute smile and slept across the hall from her.

"Really, thank you for the drink, but I'm not interested." Jess groaned as she pushed herself away from the table. She couldn't believe Cece would tell this guy that she was alone, especially after she explicitly told her that she was done playing games and wanted to fix things with Nick for good.

"Hey, get back here! The least you could do is have a drink with me." Ray called out as Jess scurried her way over towards the washrooms. She figured if she could hide out for awhile, the guy would hopefully give up and leave or just hit on another girl.

Finally after about 10 minutes of hiding out in the bathroom, Jess decided to call a cab and head home for the night. She really didn't want to stick around knowing that this creep could still be hanging around the bar.

As Jess made her way towards the exit, she quickly scanned the room and was relieved to see that Ray was no longer there, but she still didn't feel like staying. "Hey Cece, I called a cab. I'll see you at home later. Ok?" she shouted as she waved goodbye.

"Yeah, alright babe! Text me when you get in." Cece hollered back over the crowd surrounding the bar.

* * *

As she pushed her way out the heavy front doors of the Griffin, she felt the cool evening air hit her lungs and a chill crawl up her spine. She immediately regretted not taking the time to grab her cardigan before she had left the loft, but she had been in such a hurry trying to avoid Nick, that she decided to forgo it.

So here she was alone, shivering in the parking lot, waiting for a cab. Jess was getting a little impatient and noticed from her last call that 15 minutes had passed since she had phoned the taxi company. She began to feel anxious and decided that she should probably head back inside to call for another cab, but as she turned to go back in, she heard someone come up behind her.

"There you are. I was waiting for you to come back and have a drink with me, but here you are sneaking off!" Ray growled as he stumbled towards Jess and took hold of her left shoulder.

"Listen buddy, back off will ya! I... I told you... I... I'm not interested." Jess stammered as she used her purse to try and shove the big ogre away from herself.

"Hey! Don't fucking touch me Bitch!" the man snarled throwing her up against the side of the building. Jess felt her head hit the wall hard, as Ray's knee pressed in between her legs, causing them to spread far apart.

"Please don't do this!" Jess cried out. She was doing everything in her power to fight him off, but her efforts became futile as her heels began to give way.

Ray grabbed both her wrists and threw them up above her head. "You dumb slut! I told you that I wanted to have a drink with you."

"Please, let's just go back inside. We... we can sit down and have a drink together." Jess pleaded. Her eyes were wide with fear and she could see the fury in his.

Her pleas went ignored though; he continued to hold her arms up above her head, taking both of her wrists within one of his hands, while he slid the other up under her dress. He was pushing his knee so hard into her pelvis that she thought it was going to break.

As he reached the hem of her panties, Jess saw a large hand grab Ray by the shoulder. "Get your Fucking hands off my girlfriend, prick!"

"Mind your business, pal!" Ray spat over his shoulder as he leaned in to kiss Jess.

Jess watched in horror as Nick tossed Ray to the ground and began hammering into him. He was hitting him so hard that Jess thought he was going to kill him.

"Nick! Oh My God! Nick stop, you're going to kill him. Please stop!" There was no getting through to him though, Nick just kept pounding on Ray's face.

"Nicholas!" Jess shouted as she grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to tear him away from the now almost lifeless body. But Nick was only seeing red, he was so full of rage that she honestly thought nothing was going to stop him until the guy was dead.

Jess felt like she was in a daze, all she could do was stand there and watch as Nick pummeled the guy into the ground. And she hadn't really heard the commotion going on around her, until she felt someone shaking her.

"Jess! Hey Jess, are you alright?" Cece shrieked as she pulled Jess away from Nick and Ray. That's when Jess noticed Schmidt running from his parked car over towards her and Cece, and that some other people from inside the bar had gathered around the parking lot.

"Nick! Nicholas! Come on man!" Schmidt roared as he tugged at Nick's shirt and dragged him away from Ray.

"You hear me you motherfucker!" Nick shouted as he stood up and pushed himself away from Schmidt. "If you ever come around here again, I'll fuckin' kill ya!" Nick warned as he ran back towards Ray and kicked him in the gut.

"Come on Nick, he's not worth it." Schmidt yelled as he grabbed Nick by the arm and tried to usher him towards the waiting cab in the parking lot.

"I'm not leaving without Jess." Nick croaked as he reeled himself away from Schmidt's grasp.

"Go Jess! Schmidt and I will take care of this. You need to be with Nick right now." Cece insisted as she motioned for Nick to come take her.

All Jess could do was nod. She was in such a state of shock, that she wasn't sure if she could even walk.

Cece handed Jess over to Nick as he placed his jacket over her shoulders and protectively wrapped an arm around her. He then slowly guided her over towards the waiting cab, forcing her to get in first as he followed closely behind her and got in through the same door.

Once they were both in their seats, Nick pulled Jess into his chest and began laying a halo of soft kisses on her face and head.

Nothing else mattered anymore; not the fight at the club or that Jess lied about who Donovan was, or what had happened between Reagan and them. Not even the insecurities that they were both harbouring about their relationship mattered any more. Everything that had kept them apart was insignificant now; she was his and he was hers, and that was all there was to it! For now he just needed to get her home where he could be sure that she would be safe under his watchful eye.


End file.
